Beyblade New Generation
by CleverAmusing
Summary: Hiro paused for effect, before finally raising his voice so everyone could hear him, "Meet Japan's World Championship team, The Bladebreakers New Generation!" Watch the adventures of the children of the Bladebreakers. Uses (Manga and Anime content). TEMPORARY HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: New Generation!

"Dad! Where is my cap?" Makoto Granger yelled from across his family's dojo.

"Wherever you left it Makoto!" his father Tyson yelled back.

 _Great that totally helped Dad_ he thought sourly to himself as he checked under his bed. But sadly all he found was a moldy peanut butter sandwich. After 15 more minutes of searching he found his lucky cap on his coat rack and ran outside to try and make it in time. You may ask "What's the hurry?", well today is his first day of high school.

Makoto Granger is 14 years old with dark hair styled similar to his dad. He wore clothes similar to his father during the 3rd world championships.

 **Makoto POV**

 _I should've asked dad for a ride instead of having to run all the way to school_ I thought to myself as he narrowly escaped tripping over a crack in the cement. As I turned the corner to my school, I bumped into something. I opened my eyes to find out I bumped into a girl, a rather cute one at that.

"Hey! Watch it!" the girl said quite loudly, but I just rubbed his neck sheepishly and said "Sorry! I was running late and not looking my way I guess."

The girl just sighed and held out her hand to help me get up. "Sorry for the outburst. My name is Rin Kon. What's yours?" she asked, I just rubbed my neck again and answered "Makoto Granger." "So Makoto, what is your first period class?" she asked, "I have C-107 history first period" I replied while looking through my schedule. "Wow! We have the same first period class." She said excitedly.

The day went by much quicker than expected, probably because I had almost all my classes with Rin. When lunch rolled I sat next to Rin (naturally) because she was one of the only people that I actually knew due to the new school. I learned a lot about Rin during lunch period, including her dad was Ray Kon, a team mate of my dad during his Bladebreaker days. We also learned that we both have a passion for blading.

We were talking about it when a random kid walked up and asked "Do you blade", "Yeah. Why?" both me and Rin replied at once (making me blush though Rin seemed totally unaffected). "Well there's a beydish down the street which all the bladers go to after school." he replied pointing across the street to a park. Suddenly a wave of squeeling teenage girls crashed into us.

"What happened?" I asked groggily, struggling to get up.

"Hey watch it loser!" one of them retorted.

"You watch it!" I replied angrily to the speaker.

"Have you seen Gou?" another one asked.

"Gou?" Rin asked the girl thinking the last name was familiar, while Makoto was arguing with the previous speaker about the proper way to talk to people when they've fallen down.

"Yeah, Gou Hiwatari. He's a sophomore here, and a cute one at that!" the girl told Rin.

"No, I don't recall seeing him anywhere." Rin replied.

"Okay! Thanks anyways!" the girl said dragging the one who was arguing with me away as Rin held me back.

So, for the rest of lunch me and Rin asked around to learn more about this Gou Hiwatari. We learned that he was (as the girl from earlier said) a sophomore. We also learned he was the son of a rich CEO. But by the time the bell rang we didn't get much more information than that. After lunch me and Rin had chemistry together so naturally we became lab partners. We got a whole period of students paying more attention to their phones while the teacher absentmindedly talked while writing on the chalk board.

Sadly me and Rin didn't have last period together. She had advanced math, while I did not. I sat next to a short kid with brown hair and glasses, not like I had much of a choice since I was the last one there. As soon as I sat down the boy introduced himself.

"Hello there, my name is Cameron Saien, pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Huh? Oh, hi I'm Makoto Granger." I said yawning.

"Makoto Granger? You don't happen to be the son of Beyblade champ Tyson Granger, do you?" he asked excitedly.

"One and only!" I replied energetically.

"My dad and yours used to be on the Bladebreakers together! His name is Kenny Saien." he stated matter-of-factly.

"Your dad's the Chief? That's awesome!" I replied enthusiastically.

"Yeah, I'm just surprised that so many children of the Bladebreakers go to the same school."

"Why're you surprised?" I asked confused.

"Well, the Bladebreakers are all from different countries, and lived in their respective countries, until recently apparently."

"Really? By the way I know me, you, and Rin go here but who else goes here?" I asked.

"Well, Gou Hiwatari just moved here and is in his sophomore year currently, while Mark Tate is in the same year as us." Cameron replied.

"Is there an issue Mr. Granger?" the math teacher asked us (woah! Does my math teacher have like ninja powers or something?).

"Um… No sir!" I replied quickly.

"Class started five minutes ago Mr. Granger you apparently should keep a watch due to your horrible sense of time." the teacher replied before returning to instructing the class.

 _Jeez, this year is going to be tougher than I thought…_


	2. Chapter 2: Enter New Rival, Gou Hiwatari

**Makoto POV**

 _5, 4, 3, 2, 1…_

Suddenly the bell rang.

"I'm outta here!" I sprinted out of the classroom not even bothering to pick up my homework sheet (Yeah, homework on the first day of school, just what I need).

I sprinted down the hall to Rin's advanced math class, unknowingly dragging Cameron with me, as he tried (unsuccessfully) to give me my math homework. I made it just as Rin was walking out of the room, with a blond dude?

"Hey! Who're you Blondie?" I asked, kind of miffed about Rin hanging out with a random guy she just met.

"Hey! You must be Makoto! My name is Mark Tate, nice to meet you!" the blond guy said (I swear he twitched once or twice while speaking).

Mark wore a green and orange shirt with a yellow star in the dead center with some light blue jeans and sneakers. His hair was made up in a similar fashion to my dad's old friend. _What was his name. Matt? Mac? No, Max! Yeah, that seems right_ I thought to myself.

"Uh, nice to meet you too Mark." I said holding my hand out for a handshake.

He shook my hand, then asked "Hey, Rin said you guys blade, do you want to go to the park and see what you're made of?"

"Sure!" me, Cameron, and Rin answered at the same exact time.

"Awesome!" he replied excitedly.

We all sprinted across the school campus to the park, which surprisingly once we got to the beydish was filled with bladers. While pushing through the crowd I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled angrily, despite it being a large crowd and me being bound to get bumped into by someone.

The guy simply replied "Hmph.", and walked away.

I pushed back a retort and started to run after the others, me being last due to that jerk interfering.

"Hey Makoto, what took you so long?" Rin asked as soon as I got there.

"Some jerk bumped into me." I replied annoyed, still being miffed by the fact that the jerk couldn't even talk to me, as if he was too important to talk to me.

 _Now why did that jerk seem familiar?_ I thought to myself while prepping my Beyblade Dragoon.

Rin and Mark were prepping their blades, Driger and Draciel. Cameron just took out a laptop and started typing away. Suddenly we heard a different voice.

"Hey boss." the voice casually said.

"What the hell was that!" I asked Cameron, pretty confused on how an inanimate object could speak like a person.

"You're saying your dad never told you about Dizzy?" He asked me.

I shook my head, before returning to gaping at the normal looking laptop that could apparently speak.

"Seriously boss, this kid isn't the brightest apple in the bunch is he?" Dizzy asked, clearly referring to me.

"Wait what did you say? I'll have you know I am very smart! In fact much smarter than a stupid machine!" I replied seething with rage.

"Okay Makoto, what's the square root of 49?" Dizzy replied.

"Uh, wait! Give me a minute!" I replied.

Less than a minute later I gave up. "Who needs math when I can blade!" I replied, quite pleased with my response. Though to Dizzy it wasn't a satisfactory answer to her question.

"Wow. It was 7. You're just like Tyson in much more than the looks department. That I can guarantee." Dizzy answered.

I was about to start glaring when suddenly Rin said "Hey Makoto, lets beybattle to see which one of us is the strongest!"

 **Cameron POV**

Both walked up to the beydish and got their launchers ready. All eyes watched with interest as the two newcomers counted down.

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!" both exclaimed as their blades hit the dish. Both blades immediately fought, as if they were trying to win for their masters. Everyone watched amazed as two newcomers did better than most of the frequenters at the dish. One dual haired teenager in specific watched the battle closely, noting their battle styles and blade statistics. No one noticed the teenager's interest except for Cameron, who just writ it off as curiosity.

As the blades clashed over and over, even faster than the eye could see, the spectators couldn't keep their eyes off this match. Even a fool could tell both Rin and Makoto were almost evenly matched. The main advantage that the winner would have would be luck.

Eventually though, Dragoon got the upper hand and with one final, powerful attack ended the close match with a win for Makoto.

"Good game!" Makoto exclaimed running up to Rin from his side of the dish.

"You too Makoto!" Rin replied, "But next time, I won't lose!"

"That was a great match guys!" Mark exclaimed excitedly running up to both of the competitors.

Suddenly the crowd surrounding them split and a teen, a little bit older than Makoto, showed up.

"I challenge you Makoto Granger, to a beybattle!" the newcomer said confidently.

"Hey, you're the jerk that bumped into me, and how do you know my name?" Makoto angrily replied.

The dual haired newcomer, as Cameron deduced, was the same teen that was closely watching Makoto and Rin's match. _Probably noting their strengths and weaknesses_ he thought to himself.

The newcomer had dual dark grey and black hair, as well as amethyst eyes. He wore a tight fitting sleeveless black shirt, with baggy dark purple pants, as well as black fingerless gloves, dark shoes, and a white scarf. The weirdest part was this guy wore dark blue face paint, one big triangle on the left and right sides of his face.

"As I recall, you bumped into me, and for your information my dad told me. My name's Gou by the way. Gou Hiwatari." the teen said abruptly before taking out his Dranzer Beyblade.

"I don't know Makoto, I have a bad feeling about this." I told him though of course he wasn't paying any attention to me.

"Your on!" Makoto answered before walking up to the beydish again.

 **Rin POV**

 _I thought the name was familiar and now I know why_ Rin thought to herself. _He's Kai Hiwatari's son all right. Looks almost exactly like Kai in the pictures of the Bladebreakers dad used to show me. Hm… He's cute._

 _…_

"Hey Rin!" Mark said waving a hand in front of her face.

"What?" She replied instantly.

"You were spacing out, I was asking who you think will win." He replied.

"Makoto is strong, but we know nothing of Gou's ability, so it's hard to tell." I told him.

The familiar scene replayed again this time with Gou in Rin's place. "3, 2, 1, Let it rip!" both Gou and Makoto said at once as their blades entered the dish. But unlike before, the blade just sat there.

"This'll be easy!" Makoto said as he commanded Dragoon to attack Dranzer.

"Hmph.", was Gou's only reply.

Dranzer gracefully moved out of Dragoon's way. The same happened the next time. And the time after that! Dranzer was just dodging Dragoon during every attempted attack.

"This is bad guys!" Cameron said.

"What do you mean Cam?" Mark replied.

"Gou's strategy. He's dodging every one of Makoto's moves! At this rate Dragoon will run out of steam at any moment, making the perfect moment for Dranzer tp attack!" Cameron replied nervously.

Just as Cameron suspected Dragoon started losing his momentum. At first it was slow enough that you could barely tell, but soon it became obvious as Dragoon started wobbling, unable to hold its wait up due to wearing himself down during the barrage of attacks on Dranzer.

"What's wrong Dragoon?" Makoto asked nervously.

"Hmph! Dranzer attack with Blazing Gig!" Gou said confidently.

Dranzer attacked so fast that almost no one saw the attack itself, but everyone one heard Makoto's blade hit the asphalt next to the dish.

"Keep training, you need it Makoto." was all Gou said before walking back into the crowd.

"No way…" Makoto said while picking up his fallen Dragoon.


	3. Chapter 3: Pondering Thoughts

**Makoto POV**

 _How did Gou beat me? He didn't even look like he broke a sweat…_ Makoto thought as he ran towards his fallen blade. Dragoon didn't have any scratches except for in the exact spot where Dranzer hit him.

"Makoto!" Mark, Rin, and Cameron called as they ran up towards me.

"No way…" I said as I realized there was almost no serious damage.

By then new beybattles started so we decided to stay and watch. For me it was more as a slump and watch. _How could someone a year older than me be that much stronger?_ I thought to myself.

"Hey Makoto," I turned my head as Cameron started talking to me, "From that battle I got almost no battle data, which has never happened before. It's as if he already knew about Dizzy as well as you beforehand. Not to mention he was watching both you and Rin closely during the match."

"Yeah, probably to find weaknesses in them." Mark said.

"I want a rematch!" Makoto basically whined.

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Do you really think you can take on Gou right now? Even after he beat you without breaking a sweat?" Rin asked him.

"When you put it that way…" Makoto started before, "Eureka!" Cameron yelled excitedly.

"What did you find, Cam?" we all asked at once, genuinely concerned due to the fact Cameron was now dancing (and not very well).

"I found out where Makoto can find Gou and ask for a rematch, if he still wants one that is. Though, I still recommend he gets stronger first." Cameron replied.

 **Gou POV**

 _Man, I can't believe Makoto was that weak. All I had to do was keep dodging even Tara can put up ha better fight._ Gou thought before cringing at the memory of Tara Valkov, one of the children of the Blitzkrieg Boys, the only girl in the group just had to have a huge crush on him.

But soon fond memories of his time in Moscow flowed through his head. Cold climate, he and his father training for weeks at a time. His father giving him Dranzer. He even remembers once or twice meeting his grandfather, a man named Suzumu.

As he rounded the corner to his home, he saw a stray cat. As soon as he got home he decided to bring the stray cat some milk. As he was walking back he once again thought of the park, but this time thinking of the others with Makoto.

 _The girl, Rin was her name I believe, had a lot of potential. And the other one, Mark I didn't even get to see blading. The one with Dizzy, Cameron, probably doesn't even own a blade._

He set down the milk. For some reason whenever he saw a stray cat he fed it or gave it milk, probably because he felt somewhat responsible, as if it was his duty to make sure the stray doesn't starve. Despite it sometimes being annoying, he can relate to the stray, during his training he was isolated, with no company except for his father. Now when he looks back, he's grateful that he even had that.

He walked back home, pondering about his luck of the draw in the fathers department.

 **Rin POV**

"Bye guys!" I said, waving her goodbyes as she left, heading home.

 _I will have to ask my father about Driger, I saw Gou unleash immense power from his bit beast. Since we both have holy bit beasts I bet I can unlock a similar power in Driger_ she thought as she walked home.

As she entered her home, she was met with her mother. "Hello dear, how was your day?" my mom Mariah Kon asked as I took off my jacket.

"Pretty good." I replied slipping off my shoes.

"Meet any cute boys?" she asked, "No! Why would you ask that?" Rin said, unaware of her blush.

Mariah chuckled, "Never mind Rin."

Just shrugging off Mariah's question I walked into the kitchen aware that her father would probably be cooking dinner right now.

"Hello Rin! Huh, why is your face so red?" Her father, Ray Kon, questioned.

"Just forget about it dad, anyways do you remember your teammate Kai Hiwatari?" I asked, Ray nodded "Of course! Once you meet him he's pretty unforgettable." he said reminiscing of the good old days.

"Yes, well today I met his son." I told him, and as soon as I said the words his son my father immediately payed much more attention to me.

"You met Gou? How is he? How did you meet?" he bombarded me with questions.

"I met Gou because he challenged my friend Makoto, Tyson's son." I replied.

"Well, who won?" he asked.

"Gou. I actually wanted to ask you to help me train, due to the fact Gou seemed to have been a lot stronger than me and Makoto." I told him.

"Why don't you just ask Gou?" he questioned.

"He left before I could, and he doesn't seem like the sort of person who will train someone else." I replied.

"Don't worry! Either way me and the rest of the guys were thinking of meeting up again." he said casually.

"Wait, what? When? Where?" she asked excited that she'll meet the Bladebreakers.

"Well, we were thinking of having it on Saturday." he replied, enjoying her enthusiasm to see his old friends.

 **Mark POV**

"That's awesome!" Mark said excitedly as his father told him the news.

 **Cameron POV**

"Yes! Then I can check Gou's blade!" Cameron said as his father told him about Saturday.

 **Makoto POV**

"What! I have to hang out with Gou on Saturday?" Makoto yelled, as his father casually mentioned Saturday.


	4. Chapter 4: Denied Rematch

**Hey guys! Here is the 4** **th** **chapter of Beyblade New Generation. In my opinion the kids of the original Bladebreakers need a chance to shine!**

 **Big shout out to Indigo Jupiter for the review, I really appreciate the input! I'm trying to make longer more interesting chapters and less POV switching thanks to you!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade, though I wish I did to make a New Generation TV show!**

 **Makoto POV**

The week sadly went by really fast. Before I knew it, it was Saturday. I was hoping that my dad would forget, but no such luck. In the time where I would normally be sleeping I had to be getting dressed to meet up at Mr. Hiwatari's place with Gou. I still can't believe I lost to Gou, and despite all my anger towards him there's no way that he cheated. Cameron went over this with me many times that the tiny sliver of data he got from me and Gou's battle shows no evidence of cheating.

 _I'm going to challenge Gou today when I see him, then we will see who is truly the better blader._ I thought to myself while putting on my lucky red cap. _I'm the son of the three-time world champ, I can do this!_

"Makoto come on, we're going to be even later!" his dad yelled from across the dojo, sounding annoyed.

"Hey, it's not my fault I didn't get my beauty sleep!" I yelled back starting to get annoyed as well.

"Whatever! Just hurry up!" he hollered back, sounding more amused than annoyed now.

I hurried through the hallway only stopping to have my mom kiss my cheek and wave goodbye to my Grandpa (Tyson's dad). When I got to the door my dad was waiting there for me looking bored and gesturing out the open door. I slipped on my shoes and jumped into our car. The drive was mostly my dad talking to me and me thinking about how to beat Gou. I nervously fiddled with my fingers as we got closer to his house. When I got out of the car I'm pretty sure I ate a couple of flies, because I was gaping so much at the huge mansion in front of me.

The mansion was about three stories tall and had columns everywhere. Huge windows lined the bottom floor and smaller windows on the top two floors. A huge elaborate fence lined the lot and the shrubbery itself would probably take 4 gardners and a couple hours to trim neatly. An asphalt path led up towards the front doors as well as into a side path to an open gate. There were other cars parked here, most likely the other Bladebreakers and their respective kids.

My dad though didn't seem as awestruck as me, as all he did was whistle, walk down the side path, and gestured towards the open gate into the yard. As soon as I went through the open gate the smell of meat grilling hit me and I immediately thought this wouldn't be so bad. My dad must've thought similarly because I heard is stomach growl loudly.

As I walked through the yard I saw the one grilling the meat wore Chinese style clothes and long black hair bound in white wrap. _This man must be Ray by his Chinese clothing_ I noted. Next to him two men, one blond and another brown haired were seated leisurely. The blond wore a orange t-shirt and jeans. The brown haired man was shorter than the rest and wore a buttoned up dress shirt and dress pants, as well as glasses covering his eyes. _They must be Max and Kenny_ I thought to myself. Sitting in a chair on the opposite side of Ray sat a man with dual dark grey and black hair, he wore white button up shirt and khakis. _Must be Kai because of the hair, but he dresses a lot differently than I imagined by what Gou wears_ I thought to myself.

All of the teenagers sat near a tree. Gou was laid back with a blade of grass in his mouth. Everyone else just sat around him talking. When I walked over he cracked an eye open.

"Gou, I want a rematch!" I told him, anticipating the beybattle soon to come.

Instead of accepting my challenge he stayed in the same position closed his eyes and said, "No."

I stood there stunned. I didn't expect him to decline. "What do you mean by no?" I replied.

"No means no. You haven't gotten much stronger, I can tell. I will battle you when you get stronger." he stated matter-of-factly.

It was then I realized how close he and Rin were. And no, I am not jealous! I'm just very concerned that the stupid jerk will hurt her. I also realized Rin was blushing.

It was then that the adults called us to sit down and eat. Everyone was, lets say, surprised about my appetite.

"I'm surprised you're not fat by now, Glutton." was all Gou said before starting to eat as well.

"What, I'm growing into a man right now!" I replied angrily, causing Rin to laugh and me to start blushing. Luckily no one noticed due to my anger.

I narrowed my eyes noticing again that Rin and Gou were sitting next to each other. SERIOUSLY! It can't just be me who notices their close quarters. I swear he's making the moves on her.

 **Mark POV**

 _Wow! Makoto's glaring at Gou for just sitting next to Rin. Looks like little Mako has grown up_ I thought mentally giggling _, and looks like Rin has a thing for Gou, very interesting…_ cue the mental evil laugh.

"Hey Mark!" Cameron was saying as I finally realized I was being talked to.

"Yeah, Cam?" I replied quickly.

"Is Mako acting weird to you?" he asked me.

"Nope, why?" was my ingenious reply.

"Never mind.", he said while sighing.

Suddenly Gou spoke up, "Hey, Rin I haven't battled you yet so how about it after everyone's done?" while he was talking his shoulder accidentally brushed hers, causing her to turn red and him earning a glare from Makoto.

"Sure, Gou.", she answered trying to hide the blush spreading across her features.

 **There's the new chapter, I tried to make it slightly longer for Indigo Jupiter! I update quickly (I really due) due to my excitement to write this and my annoyance with writers who discontinue or don't update for long periods of time. That is why my chapters are shorter, though I try to make them have impact on the story. Anyways see you next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5: Maybe He's Not a Huge Jerk

**Hello there, good people (I hope) of FFN reading this story right now! Yes, I know I've been updating like crazy, and it's because I can't wait to write this and get through this story. None of this is pre-planned so be prepared for me sooner or later going back and revising.**

 **And Tara's mom is Julia btw, I just like that couple so I'm going to roll with it!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade, though if I did it would still be running and we wouldn't have Kyouya the Kai wannabee but we would have the original (sorry for the Kyouya bashing he's cool, but Kai's better)**

 **Rin POV**

As we finished our food, I still couldn't believe that Gou asked me to battle him! I can't wait for the chance to see what I'm made of, especially since Makoto lost to Gou.

The anticipation is almost unbearable as Gou leads all of us to his beydish. We both took out our blades and launchers, and the oh so familiar scene replayed once again.

"3, 2, 1, Let it rip!" me and Gou said at the same time.

I immediately went on my defense, which surprised Gou as he was probably expecting I'd use Makoto's tactics. Since I was defending, it'd be useless for Gou to as well, he'll most likely attack. I was proven right when Gou's Dranzer attacked my Driger. As soon as Dranzer got close though, my Driger countered its attack sending Dranzer back and surprising Gou as well as everyone else. This pattern repeated until out of no where Dranzer veered into the opposite direction of Driger.

 _What is he doing?_ I asked myself.

But I was soon after answered as Gou used one of the side ramps and Dranzer's momentum to attack Driger from above.

 _As if I'd be beaten by you and Mako_ I thought to myself.

As soon as Dranzer hit Driger, Driger swerved to the left causing Dranzer to get caught off balance. Both beyblades returned to their masters at once. Coming out of his surprised state Gou walked up and congratulated me.

"Good job Rin, that last move was a great counter to my airborne attack." He told me nonchalantly, making all the color rise to my face, little did I know Makoto who was standing behind me was glaring daggers at Gou. I held out my hand for a handshake and he took it. Afterwards he turned around and started walking back to the tree where he was originally situated. Little did I know he had a blush of his own.

For the rest of the day we all just talked (well Gou barely talked but I guess that runs in the Hiwatari family). When it started getting later we got back on the topic of blading.

"Hey Gou, how did you get so strong?" I asked him.

"I got strong through a lot of practice, in fact I've been training for almost ten years now that I think about it." He replied nonchalantly.

Me, Makoto, Cameron, and Mark's mouths all dropped at the same time.

"Dude are you serious? I didn't even touch a blade until I was seven, much less trained with it!", was Makoto's response.

"Don't you thinks that's a little too early to start training in such a competitive sport?", was Cameron's response.

Mark just kept gaping while Gou gave everyone a blank look.

"My father started training me then to be the best, and I will not let him down no matter what.", he answered before closing his eyes and laying back down.

"Yeah, well you won't be the best. That title will be taken by yours truly." Makoto said confidently.

"Yeah right Glutton, in your dreams!" was Gou's retort.

The two started arguing as everyone else just sat there sweat-dropping at Makoto's stupid remarks and Gou's witty banter.

"Seriously, those two fight like cat and dog." Cameron said.

"Yeah, well Gou would be cat because he's more quick witted than Mako.", said Mark

"Hey!" Makoto interrupted, "I'm much more quick witted than Gou!"

"Nope." Everyone said at once as Gou laughed.

"Rin, I thought you'd be on my side!" Makoto whined.

"Sorry, Makoto. In the wit departments I've got to say that Gou beats you." Rin told him.

"Not the only thing I beat you at Makoto." Gou added.

"Shut up!" Makoto replied.

"Great, it's started again." Mark said.

 **Makoto POV**

After a while everyone gradually left leaving just me, Gou, and Rin. "Makoto, time to leave!" my dad told me.

"Awww, right now?" I whined.

"What happened to not wanting to come here in the first place, eh Makoto?" Tyson asked him amused.

"Hmph! Bye Rin! Bye Gou!" I said narrowing my eyes at Gou.

"Rin its time to go for you as well." Ray told his daughter.

"Okay dad!" she responded, "Bye Gou! Bye Mako!" she told the two teenage boys.

As me and Rin walked out, Gou ran up to us and held out his both of his hands. I shook his hand apprehensively while Rin had no problem with it. Afterwards he walked back into his yard.

 _Maybe he's not such a jerk_ I thought, before I remembered how bad he beat me, _Nah he's still a jerk._


	6. Chapter 6: Motivation

**Welcome back to Beyblade New Generation! I'm excited to write this chapter due to the fact I am setting the stage for the Blitzkrieg kids! I do plan on including them as well as the children of the other teams. Since the last was so short here is a long chapter (for me at least).**

 **BLITZKRIEG KIDS**

 **-Tara Valkov, daughter of Tala and Julia**

 **-Aleks Kuznetsov, son of Bryan**

 **-Viktor Petrov, son of Spencer**

 **-Vadim Papov, son of Ian**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own or claim to own Beyblade**

 **Gou POV**

After everyone left I was surprisingly disappointed. It was a weird feeling to say the least, me actually wanting them to stay longer. I just hope I'm not getting too soft otherwise training will prove much more difficult than before. I haven't really missed anyone, except my friends back in Russia.

Friendship… Something I admit in losing to Makato, though I would never tell him. I've always found refuge in solitude, even with Tara and the rest.

Speaking of them, I wonder what they're doing right now. Aleks is probably picking a fight with Vadim, who as a recall is almost half the size of Aleks (and has been the same height for years). Tara is probably ranting about something to Viktor who acts as if he cares while in truth, doesn't even know what she's talking about.

I guess the saying is true, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. At least in Vadim's case it's true, considering he's pretty damn short compared to all the others. I hope in this time apart Tara's stupid crush on me disappeared, she's a good friend but I cannot see myself being able to deal with her twenty-four-seven.

I rounded the corner to the hallway that leads to my bedroom. I momentarily stopped and found myself in my father's trophy room. Despite all of my father's hard work and sacrifice, Mr. Granger always had something my father did not. I will succeed for my father, I will never lose to Makoto. As I looked around at all of the trophies he's won I realized how empty my father must've felt, being trained through hard experiences to be beaten by someone who hasn't suffered to get what they wanted. Though I have not been through all of the experiences my father has, I promise I will be strong for him.

Looking around my eyes landed on an old picture of the Blitzkrieg Boys. Despite the fact than they hadn't beat Mr. Granger, they all looked surprisingly fine, in fact they looked happy. I looked around again seeing all the trophies, pictures, and past experiences. It was at that moment I promised myself I would learn from my father's experiences, both good and bad, to become the world's strongest and be someone who others can look up to, perhaps even idolize. And no matter what, I will make a name for myself. I will not be known for being Kai Hiwatari's son, but known for an identity I make through my own experiences as well as my fathers. I took out my Dranzer and made a silent vow.

I will be the world's strongest.

 **Mark POV**

As I lie down into my bed I realized how tired I was. Yet at the same time, I felt fulfilled with how this Saturday turned out. I lived in the same beyshop my grandfather opened so long ago, the one my father lived in. Below I bet my parents are talking or watching a movie, despite all the time they've been together they almost never fight, their content with their lives. I picked up Draciel and watched as it was bathed in moonlight from my window.

I smile as I remember my time in America. One day I should take Makoto there, I feel he would enjoy the greasy food that they serve there. And Rin would probably enjoy all the great bladers there to challenge. Cameron would probably either marvel at how much Makoto was eating or be collecting data from Rin's battles. I feel extremely grateful to have met friends so far from home. Suddenly my mind drifted to Gou, despite acting cold to everyone and arguing with Makoto, I still feel as if he is in our circle of friends. Like the older brother making sure his younger siblings are always in check. Being strict but always caring deep down.

I will always be there for my friends, no matter what.

 **Cameron POV**

While sitting at my desk conversing with Dizzy a thought crossed my mind. _Makoto, Rin, and Mark really believe in me._ I smiled as even though to most this thought to most would be shrugged off, to me it felt special to know others care. Throughout my life others have laughed at me calling me a geek, a nerd. But they don't care about what others think and truly like me for my personality. Even Gou saw me as a person like everyone else, not by the names others called me.

Suddenly my father walked in and sat down on my bed.

"Hello Cameron." He said, yawning.

"Hey dad." I said back, yawning as well.

 _I guess yawning is truly contagious. Good to know_ he thought to himself.

"Do you like Makoto and the others?" he asked me.

"Of course! They're great!" I answered.

"When being around them, do you feel left out?" he asked.

"Well, sort of. But it's not a big deal." I told him.

He put his hand on my shoulder in a comforting way before saying, "Believe it or not, this little group of friends needs you, in fact you are just as important as the bladers themselves. Without your data in the future, a lot of battles could be lost. Believe me I know from my Bladebreaker days. And if it's not being able to blade that's bothering you, take this." He handed me a weird looking blade and smiled. "It's the same one I used, its called Einstein Attack."

I smiled to myself as my dad walked out of my room.

I want to be useful to the others.

 **Rin POV**

I looked out of my bedroom window, enjoying the view of the vast amount of beautiful trees by our house. It's beauty paled in comparison to the White Tiger Hills. I still remember little kids running around while Uncle Lee tried to keep them in line. I smiled at the thought. Despite my homesickness I am glad I left, because now I can pursue so many more opportunities than I would be able to by staying in the White Tiger Hills.

I thought about my battle with Gou earlier. Despite it ending in a tie, I am still proud of my counter. Even Gou was impressed. My face reddened at that last thought. I began thinking about my previous battle with Makoto. I won't lose like that again, next time it will be different, next time I will win. Because no matter what, I will never be a simple damsel in distress that needs to be saved.

I will be a person that shares their immense strength with others.

 **Makoto POV**

It's been almost a week since I suffered defeat from Gou. My original opinion of him was a shallow snob who didn't even have the decency to dignify someone like me with a response. But today changed that. Despite the fact me and Gou argued a lot, it seemed different, as if now he actually acknowledged me as not a weakling, but some actual competition for him.

I smiled. That thought surprisingly made me happy, as if I cared about his opinion of me in the first place.

But we are rivals in more than blading, we are rivals for Rin's affection, even if you don't realize it yet.

Today I realized would become one of my fondest memories. Along with the Christmases spent with my goofball dad and serious mother, alongside my beyblade expert of a grandpa.

Looking back I want to be better than you to prove to Rin, as well as everyone else, that I, Makoto Granger am truly better than Gou Hiwatari.


	7. Chapter 7: The Love Doctor

**Hello, and once again welcome to Beyblade New Generation! I'm excited to write due to the last chapter being so emotional compared to the other. Thanks once again to Indigo Jupiter for reviewing a second time! It means a lot to me. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade, never have, never will**

 **Rin POV**

It's been a few weeks since the Saturday barbeque at Gou's house. Surprisingly Gou started actually hanging out with us. Despite him saying that "I'm only hanging out with you to make sure Glutton doesn't choke on his blade." And Mako, being Mako, was about to say something before I shut him up. I don't think Mako quite understands the gravity of this situation. Gou, in his own weird way, is showing he actually cares (and would be even if the Makoto comment was true).

Gou hanging out also has often gotten me glares from almost all of the female populace of our highschool, but I don't mind. Either way while their drooling over Gou I'm actually getting to know him for who he truly is.

I'm woken up by my thoughts as I heard Makoto challenging Gou, again. No wonder Gou teases Mako so much, considering he bothers Gou as much or possibly even more then Gou's fan girls. Gou says the same thing as always, "If you actually trained then maybe I would battle you again!", earning a groan from Makoto.

"Come on Gou!" Makoto whined, though got annoyed when Mark asked Gou and he said, "Sure, why not."

Surprisingly in all the time we've spent with Mark, we haven't bladed against him. I mean, we've seen his Draciel many times, but never actually fought him, so this was a pretty big deal.

As we walked to the beypark by our school I looked at Gou and realized he was actually anticipating the battle. Of course Makoto has been anticipating the battle with Gou, but has been "too busy" to train lately. But Gou's anticipation was different, as if he was excited to see what Mark could do, not excited to beat him.

As we walked up to the beydish, both Mark and Gou got on either side and got their launchers out ready to battle.

 **Mark POV**

As I prepped my blade, I could barely contain my excitement. I knew that I would be able to give Gou a run for his money, but this battle had a different purpose, cue the evil laugh. This battle was going to be a test to see if Rin had a crush on Gou.

We both got into our blading positions, and the familiar starting scene replayed once more. "3, 2, 1, Let it rip!" me and Gou said before launching our blades into the dish. I was vaguely also aware that Cameron took out Dizzy and was probably collecting data on both me and Gou, considering both of us didn't accept as many challenges of the others. Luckily, my Draciel is built for defense, meaning that I could last long enough to make this moment count. Dranzer started with a barrage of attacks towards my Draciel, smart move Gou. _By now it seems Gou has realized Draciel has a lot more stamina than both Driger and Dragoon, so he needs to change his strategy_ I thought.

But something surprised me, Gou decided to order Dranzer to do something I didn't expect in this battle. "Go Dranzer, Blazing Gig!" Gou yelled. Dranzer was surrounded by a red light and attacked Draciel with his newfound power. Draciel shifted his weight in the way a charging bull would, so when he attacked there would be momentum. Lots of momentum.

"Attack Draciel!" I ordered. Draciel charged forward at Dranzer. Despite the fact I knew I would lose, this would give me the chance to put my plan in motion. Just as I expected, my blade hit the asphalt, but the force of Draciel's momentum caused a backlash of wind to toss Gou on to the asphalt. Though not injured, Gou had a very surprised look on his face when he landed on his backside with Dranzer still spinning in the dish. Rin immediately ran over, fussing over him, despite the fact Gou was fine. Little did Rin know that Makoto was glaring daggers at Gou before saying, "Gou did it on purpose!"

"What possible reason would I have to fake falling down for?" Gou inquired, though as soon as he said that Makoto gestured to Rin. Gou just laughed and walked up to Makoto and told him, "Jealousy is a man's worst enemy, remember that Glutton."

Makoto immediately turned red and pretty much screamed, "I'm not jealous!", Gou made a serious face and patted his shoulder and responded "Keep telling yourself that Glutton. Keep telling yourself that."

Cameron gave me strange looks. _Aw crap! I think he might've figured me out!_ I thought nervously.

 **Cameron POV**

During Gou and Mark's battle I realized that Gou falling couldn't have been an accident, because Mark attacked instead of trying to dodge. It seems Makoto wasn't far off, but he immediately blamed Gou due to the fact that he has this weird idea that Gou is stealing Rin. _Like Rin was yours in the first place_ I thought to myself, mentally snickering.

Later on when the others started leaving (Makoto hadn't stopped glaring at Gou, while Gou was holding in laughter) I asked Mark about it, "Hey Mark?"

"Yeah Cam?" he replied.

"Did you know how Gou fell?" I asked him.

He shrugged saying, "I guess the wind, why?"

 _Playing dumb I see,_ "Cut the crap Mark, I know you staged it. I can tell by the data! It's obvious you used Draciel's momentum to send back wind once he hit Dranzer, causing Gou to fall back!" I told him.

He laughed, "You make me sound like an evil genius! I promise you I'm not."

"Well, then why'd you do it?" I inquired.

"Because, Rin has a crush that I cannot ignore… Because I am the Love Doctor!" he replied enthusiastically.

I sweat dropped, _How did he come up with an elaborate plan like that?_

 **This chapter was basically to show more of Gou and Makoto's rivalry in a humorous way, not to mention show more of Mark. I made Mark like this due to Max's "Cute Ladies Man" theme (seriously he dyed his hair for girls, btw Mark did the same).**


	8. Chapter 8: Granger Danger

**Welcome to Beyblade New Generation! Just a quick update that I am trying to get many chapters out right now because during the week, I will be busy, there will still be chapters but not this often.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade**

 **Makoto POV**

I still can't believe the little stunt back there. No matter how many times Gou tells me he didn't do it on purpose I'm not believing him. Because it was too perfect of a plan to be a simple coincidence. I swear my eyes hurt from all of the glaring I've been doing. I am currently walking home, and yes I have nothing better to do than think of how jealous… CONCERNED I am. Wow… Is my excuse really that pathetic? I kind of see how Gou thinks it's funny… NO I DON'T! WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I turned and forgot to look and walked into something. "Hn. You should look where you're going, Glutton." A familiar, though not pleasant voice told me. An anime vein appeared on my forehead, "Seriously, Gou. I'm not in the mood right now!"

"Says the one who walked into me." He pointed out, and I realized that I didn't bump into something, but rather a someone. A someone who I'm not a big fan of.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere my dad popped up. "Yo!" he exclaimed to me before noticing Gou, who seemed to be slowly backing away. "What's this? Makoto and Mini-Kai are hanging out, hm?" he teased.

"No!" both teenage boys exclaimed at the same time.

Suddenly he grabbed both me and Gou and dragged us away. Gou tried to escape until I gave him a solemn look that told him to just go with it. Surprisingly he stopped struggling and just sighed. We soon arrived at the dojo where my dad's amazing plan was revealed as he dragged us inside muttering about inviting Gou to dinner. Before Gou said anything, my father was already on the phone with Mr. Hiwatari. Gou sighed (again) and just went with it.

This is going to be a very interesting dinner.

 **Gou POV**

How did I get dragged into eating dinner with my rival. Yes, I actually admitted to myself that Glutton's my rival. Big achievement in my book, considering the fact beating him was easier for me than admitting later he may become competition. Speaking of being competitive, I thought that I was competitive but compared to Makoto I certainly overestimated myself. He has this strange idea that I shouldn't be allowed to talk to Rin. I have one word that pretty much sums him up, stubborn. He's so stubborn that he won't even train, probably because of the fact that he already believes he strong enough. Or it could be laziness. Yup, I'm going with the latter answer.

I'm jolted out of my thoughts as I'm lead into their dining room. Despite my apprehensiveness because the food was made by someone related to Makoto (what? I was concerned that they were as bad at cooking as Makoto was at flirting, and yes, he's tried flirting with Rin before), I ended up giving into my hunger. Unlike Makoto, I don't inhale my food due to the fact I'd rather keep it in my stomach. I was probably the first one to finish due to me being used to not stuffing myself. By the time everyone else finished, I had been waiting around ten minutes (yeah that long). I felt bad eating for free out of Mr. and Mrs. Granger's generosity so I offered to do the dishes for them.

"Your our guest, you don't need to clean for us." Mrs. Granger told me.

"Please Mrs. Granger, I feel obligated to do something as a thank you for your kindness." I replied already picking up the plates, not realizing Makoto's glare from behind.

"If you want to you can." Mr. Granger told me patting me on the back, again earning a glare (though this time I noticed).

After cleaning the dishes, Mr. Granger informed me that my father said that I should stay the night there, despite me and Makoto's complaints. So here I am, sitting on the Granger's couch when their phone rang. The ringing stopped and Mrs. Granger told Makoto it was for him.

 **Makoto POV**

"Hey Rin, what's up?" I said blushing that Rin would call me this late.

"Makoto! Turn on the TV to channel six right now!" Rin told him.

"Aw, that's it?" I said, earning a laugh from Gou, "Shut up, Gou!"

"Wait, what's Gou doing there?" Rin asked me.

"Long story." I said before we both said our farewells. Meanwhile Gou heard the whole conversation and changed the channel to channel six.

A man on the TV with red hair said, "Hello there, bladers of the Japan! DJ Daichi here to bring you an important message! A tag team tournament is happening in a week! So get pumped up with your partner and win, for the winner gets a prize from BBA President, Hiro Granger! Sign up now!"

 **Gou POV**

 _This is going to be very interesting_ I thought as I wondered who my partner would be. _Perhaps Makoto?_ I turned and looked at him before deciding _Nope can't deal with him in training for a whole week_.


	9. Chapter 9: The Love Doctor Strikes Again

**Hello there, and welcome back to Beyblade New Generation! I have pretty much no new announcements so this whole sentence is totally useless! Yay! A really quick shout out to Queen misty (you read my mind)! Anyways I hope you all enjoy the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Beyblade**

 **Makoto POV**

I woke up only to realize that I was running late. My dad told me that Gou left around 5:30 a.m. to get ready for school. As I was running out of the door I realized that I hadn't eaten yet, so I stopped at a bakery (once or twice) and ended up arriving at school around 3rd period. Of course Rin kept asking me about why I was even later than usual, so I told her. But I might've stretched the truth a little bit.

Rin listened intently, "So there I was escorting an old crippled lady back to her home when suddenly…" I started, but was rudely interrupted by our 3rd period teacher, "Mr. Granger is there a problem?" he asked annoyed.

"Huh," I sat up a little straighter, "What makes you say that?"

The teacher sighed, "Just please pay attention Mr. Granger I can't deal with you today."

"Uh, yeah sure." I said, looking at my normally angry teacher actually being, well not that unreasonable. To my word I shut up for the rest of the period.

By the lunch we were walking by the tree where we normally sit to find out we were the last ones to make it there due to me (being myself) and being caught by the librarian leaving a book on a table. Like usual Gou was sitting on one of the lower tree branches eating an apple, Mark was munching on a bag of chips, and Cameron was eating a sticky bun.

"Hello Rin. Hello Glutton." Gou said nonchalantly, causing my blood to boil.

"My names Makato! MAKATO! You're not even smart enough to remember my name!" I told him angrily.

"The monkey learns how to speak! And by the way having a good memory isn't the same thing as having intelligence." He retorted totally calm.

"Gou! Makato! Stop it, right now." Rin chastised, Gou immediately grunted in response while I was about to complain, but then Mark interrupted me, "Come on Mako, even Gou decided to shut up when Rin asked, and if you ask me he's even more proud than you."

"My pride, believe it or not, is one of my best assets in the heat of a beybattle." Gou replied smirking.

I growled and ate my lunch in peace. Well according to Gou, as peaceful as a pig eating slop (Yes I heard you and you know it).

"By the way," Gou started, as I prepared to retort but realized he wasn't talking to me. _Wait, he's talking to Rin?_ "Rin, do you want to be my tag partner?" he asked. I watched, preparing for Rin to decline, but her face reddened before she answered, "Of course, Gou."

"What?!" Cameron and I said at once, completely baffled.

 **Mark POV**

I smiled as Gou asked Rin to be his tag partner. The Love Doctor decided to make Rin's day, by convincing Gou to ask Rin to be his partner for the tournament, and that she was the logical choice. _Though he surprisingly didn't take much convincing_ I thought snickering. I didn't even realize that Cameron was looking strangely at me while Gou looked at me with a raised eyebrow (Rin was too preoccupied with the fact that she's going to be training with Gou for a whole week and Makato was glaring daggers at Gou).

"Hey Cameron, are you going to be in the tag-team tournament?" I asked him trying to seem inconspicuous.

"No. I decided that I'll sit this one out and gather more data. What about you guys?" he asked Makoto and I.

"Earth to Makoto?" I asked him.

"Huh? What is it?" he asked me.

"Who're you teaming up with?" I asked.

"I guess you, if you're up for it." He answered.

"Sure Mako!" I replied enthusiastically, pumping my fist.

 **Gou POV**

Hn. Rin is the obvious choice, I suppose that's why I asked her. _"Is that the only reason Master Gou?" Dranzer asked me._ YES! That is the only logical choice, due to the fact Rin and I get along and know each other's blading styles. _"Welcome to obliviousness to feelings, population one!" Dranzer replied._ SERIOUSLY! _"Master Gou is getting flustered, isn't he?" Dranzer said._ What are you implying? _"You know what I'm implying, don't you Master Gou"_

I was jolted out of my thoughts by the familiar ring of the bell. "We'll all train at my place ok?" Makoto told all of them before waving goodbye. Hn, he doesn't even wait for an answer.

For the rest of the school day Dranzer wouldn't get out of my head (quite literally), which isn't good considering I had a pop quiz (which I probably failed due to a certain Phoenix). Me and Rin are going to start training after school at the Granger dojo. I hope that one week is enough time to train.

All I know is that this is going to be a very interesting week. _"Very interesting indeed Master Gou, especially all the time you will be spending with Rin, hm?" Dranzer said interrupting my thoughts._ SERIOUSLY? RIGHT NOW DRANZER?

 **A lot going on in this chapter! Well I hope this chapter happened a similar way to how Queen misty imagined. Leave suggestions and I will consider them. I added in Dranzer and soon you will be seeing more of the other holy bit-beasts as during training for the tournament, the others will learn how to use their powers.**


	10. Chapter 10: Training Begins

**Welcome back to Beyblade New Generation! I've decided on names for the 2** **nd** **generation White Tigers. Yay me! Here they are:**

 **-Feng Wong: son of Lee, cousin of Rin**

 **-Baozhai: daughter of Kevin**

 **-Huiliang: son of Gary**

 **-Myron: son of Mystel**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade**

 **Rin POV**

As soon as the bell rang there was chaos, probably because of the new tournament as most of my school were bladers. The majority of the class ran outside as fast as they could, while me and a couple others watched them struggle against each other, waiting for the door to get cleared out. As I walked across the school campus, I could faintly make out Gou walking towards the Granger dojo.

As I tried to catch up I stopped momentarily as a small white figure of a cat ran up to him. I realized it must be a stray. I watched as Gou stopped got something out of his backpack, put it in his hand, and feed it to the cat before walking away as if nothing happened. That was weird. Suddenly realizing that I was trying to catch up to Gou, I looked around and he was already gone. I shrugged, before walking to the dojo.

When I got to the dojo Mark and Makoto had already started training, meanwhile Gou was leaning on a tree near a small pond looking at his reflection. Before I even made it half way Gou said, "Hn. Are you ready to train?"

"Yeah."

Makoto and Mark both ran over to me as soon as they heard Gou talk, forgetting their previous match. "Hey Rin!" they both said at once. "Hey Mako! Hey Mark!" I replied before realizing Cameron wasn't there. "Hey where's Cameron?" I asked confused. "Oh, don't worry he's just using the restroom." Mark said pointing to an unattended Dizzy.

"Rin, we've got to quit the small talk and start training if we're going to win this" Gou told me.

Gou led me to the spot he was at when I got here and took out his Dranzer before asking me, "Have you ever summoned your bit-beast yet?"

"I don't think so. Why?" I asked while giving him a questioning look.

"If you know how to summon your bit-beast your blade gets immense power, as well as you start to form a bond with your bit-beast." He answered.

"Hold on, I think I remember my dad once telling me something about forming a bond with Driger. Is the power you have caused by your bond with your bit-beast?" I asked.

"Well, sort of. I have a strong bond with Dranzer which mixed with my abilities I learned while training with my father, to create the power and blading style I use now." He explained.

"So, I need to learn how to summon my bit-beast is what your telling me."

"That's the gist of it. But first you are going to need a teacher." before I could ask who, he said to me, "Luckily your local Gou Hiwatari is giving free lessons."

 **Makoto POV**

"Hey Mark? What do you think Gou and Rin are talking about?" I asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Gou's asking Rin out?" Mark offered. My face immediately turned as red as my hat as I thought of all the possible scenarios that could happen. I started walking angrily towards Gou and Rin, but was stopped by Mark and Cameron grabbing me and dragging me back towards the beydish.

"Jeez, can't you take a joke?" Mark asked, getting an answer from my glare. I watched as he slowly backed up and pulled Cameron in front of himself.

"What the hell Mark!" Cameron exclaimed as Mark used him as a human shield. "Stop struggling Cameron! Mako doesn't have the heart to hurt you so if you're protecting me, that means I'm safe!"

After a while I gave up on glaring at Mark, probably due to the fact that after a couple of minutes passed he totally forgot I was glaring because a cute girl called him. Soon after that call we started training again (Cam's request) so that we can win. All throughout the training session, Cameron kept asking me about the host of the tournament, AKA my Uncle Hiro.

I don't remember much about my uncle, besides him coming once when I was younger during Christmas. If I remember correctly, he visited us for barely two hours before he had to leave due to business. The only thing I remember from that day was bitter disappointment. Wow… When did I become such a serious downer?

"Let's order some pizza!" I yelled out of nowhere, startling everyone (except Gou of course).

"Seriously! Your thinking of food right now?" Cameron said exasperated.

"Of course I am! I never would stoop so low as took joke about food! I am appalled." was my response, and surprisingly I actually was offended.

"Hn. Out of everything you would joke about food is where you draw the line. And you wonder why I call you Glutton." Gou retorted smirking while everyone else tried not to laugh (and yes, as much as I hate to admit it, well played Gou).

"Yeah well least I'm not a loner like you, Gou!" I replied angrily.

"If I was truly a loner, I wouldn't be here. Hm?" he replied, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"Wow, for once Gou has an actual smile, not a smirk." was Mark's reply, which would've been sweet, if he didn't add, "THE END OF THE WORLD IS HAPPENING, EVERYBODY RUN!"

Everyone sweat-dropped simultaneously (and this time, even Gou).

 **There you go! If you enjoyed this chapter feel free to give a review as it helps me immensely! I hope this chapter ended well, as I got writers block when making the Makoto POV. I hope you enjoyed, and will continue to enjoy, Beyblade New Generation!**


	11. Chapter 11: The White Tiger Awakens

**Hello there everybody and welcome to Beyblade New Generation. I'm totally pumped to be writing this chapter due re-watching parts of my favorite anime series (including the original Beyblade 2000) to get some inspiration. I tried to make this chapter longer due to the shorter chapters before this. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade, nor will I ever**

 **Gou POV**

Once again I headed to the Granger dojo to train with Rin for the upcoming tag-team tournament.Surprisingly the more I trained at the dojo, the more I felt as if I belonged with them. Despite the constant annoyance of Makoto butting in to me and Rin's training time, I still felt as if this was my second home. As much as I hate to admit it, me and Makoto have much more in common than meets the eye. Of course, one thing I have that Makoto sorely lacks is a fully functioning brain (if I said I was joking, I would be lying), but other than that we are quite similar. For one thing me and Makoto both seem to have a sense of comradeship, despite our different ways of showing it. Another thing would be our shared stubbornness, though I admit he is just as, if not more, stubborn than me. Once again we both share a similar moral compass, though show it in very different ways. For instance, while Makoto would charge straight in without thinking, I would simply intervene and chat the opponent up to learn more about his personality and infer his blading style through that.

Holy crap, I sound like an old man reminiscing about his "wonder years" I thought to myself before being rudely interrupted by everyone's favorite phoenix, " _Indeed Master Gou, you do sound like an old man, as you so bluntly put it."_ I sighed thinking of the debate to come next, but unexpectedly Dranzer simply told me, _"Driger should be able to be summoned if your friend Rin can find the strength in herself to listen to his voice. Then you should be able to win that tournament."_ Hm? Wait! That's right! If Rin can make, contact with Driger a stronger bond will be created thus she will have the ability to summon Driger during the tournament! Truly thank you Dranzer. _"Of course Master Gou, you are not the only one who wishes to honor the Hiwatari family name."_ he replied before re-entering the depths of Gou's mind.

The points Dranzer made could greatly affect the outcomes of the tournament, I just know it. If Rin can learn more of Driger's abilities once she can summon him, we can advance to face Makoto and Mark, and very possibly beat them. The real problem will be giving Rin enough confidence in herself to feel she's worthy for Driger. Though personally I see no reason to worry. Rin is very strong already, with a lot of potential to get even stronger.

I was jolted out of my thoughts as I walked through the gate of the dojo to find Rin there waiting for me. Hn, that's weird considering she was last yesterday I thought looking around to find no one else made it here yet. I walked up to her, lead her to where we were yesterday, under the shade of a tree and started explaining my plan. "If we can get you to hear Driger's voice a new bond with form, binding you and Driger. That bond will be our secret weapon." I told her, but in response she shook her head and nervously said, "I'm not sure I'm worthy enough to control Driger yet." In response I put my hand on her shoulder soothingly, unknowingly making her blush, before confidently telling her "You're more than worthy Rin, that much I am sure of."

"Okay I guess I can try." she responded hesitantly, before holding out her Driger blade.

 **Rin POV**

After Gou's words of encouragement, I couldn't just give up. I can tell that Gou was being honest when he told me that I was more than worthy. I promised myself I would at least try. I thought hard, about Gou, about Makoto, about my father, and about all the others I knew who believed in me. Suddenly a new voice in my _head_ appeared. _"Hello Miss Rin."_ , the voice said. Driger? _"Yes Miss Rin. Your thoughts awoke me."_ Driger responded. Awoke you? From what? _"Just like Dragoon and the others, I slept, until you awoke me that is. You awoke me very similarly to your friend here."_ Driger told her, referring to Gou. Just like Gou? _"Yes Miss Rin. Gou awoke Dranzer with his thoughts as well. He wanted to become strong, just like his father, that is what awoke Dranzer."_ Driger told me. Really? _"Yes Miss Rin. But before I return back into the depths of your mind, here is a move me and your father perfected, it is known as Thunder Slash. Farewell, I will see you soon considering that now part of my consciousness rests inside of you."_ Driger told me before disappearing to the depths of my mind.

"Rin, are you awake yet?" Gou's familiar voice echoed throughout my mind as I regained consciousness. "Yes." I replied groggily.

"Good, that lasted longer than I expected.", he told me.

"Wait, you knew I would black out?" I asked, a little bit miffed that he wouldn't tell me that, he just nodded as if this was completely normal.

"Seriously Gou! Don't you think you should've mentioned that earlier?" I asked, my anger rising.

Sensing my anger, he just shrugged nonchalantly before saying, "I knew you were strong enough to handle it either way." My anger dropped a little. "And what makes you think that I didn't get worried when you were out longer than I expected.", he added masking his embarrassment by turning his head to the direction opposite of me. Suddenly all of my anger disappeared. Gou is implying that he was actually worried! Out of nowhere a thought crossed my mind.

"Shouldn't Makoto and the others be here by now?" I asked Gou.

He blinked, "Yeah, you're right. I wonder where they are."

 **Mark POV**

"Man I'm stuffed! How 'bout you guys?" I asked Makoto and Cameron, who both just nodded in response.

"Jeez Makoto. No wonder Gou is confused on how you're not fat by now, who wouldn't be?" Dizzy commented.

"Hey! Cam, why did you have to bring Dizzy? She's mean to me!" Makoto whined.

"What? I needed to study some data!" was Cameron's reply.

"Well, she is right you know Mako." I told him, ignoring the huge anime vein appearing on his forehead as I got a call from a cute girl in my class. Little did everybody else know I invited just Mako and Cam out on purpose! The Love Doctor never loses!

 **I tried to make this chapter longer than the last few (which wasn't too hard because of my massive re-watching of old animes for inspiration). Review because it truly does help, as I normally get inspired when a really nice or helpful review is written. Speaking of reviews, thanks again to Queen misty and Indigo Jupiter for their nice reviews, it really helps!**


	12. Chapter 12: Feeling's of the Pheonix

**Welcome back to Beyblade New Generation! I'm really happy with how the last chapter turned out, and in this chapter Dragoon should awaken, probably along with Draciel. I also have come up with names for the 2** **nd** **generation Majestics. Here they are:**

 **-Rodger Jurgens**

 **-Joey McGregor**

 **-Emilio Giancarlo**

 **-Orson Boulanger**

 **And this info is not completely useless as later in the story I plan on giving all of the new generation a chance to shine, hence the name Beyblade New Generation.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade**

 **Makoto POV**

When me, Mark, and Cameron were walking home I finally realized something. Oh crap! If I went out with Mark and Cameron, Rin and Gou are alone together! As soon as that thought hit me I sprinted all the way home without any explanation to Mark and Cameron, so they started running after me with complaints like, "Can't you slow down?" or in Mark's case, "Jeez Mako, you can't run that fast can you?" Of course as soon as he said that he ran into a sign. One point Mako, zero points Mark and Cameron.

By the time I got home I was exhausted and as soon as I walked through the gate, went unconscious.

 **Cameron POV**

As soon as me and Mark made it to the dojo gate, we immediately saw Makoto sprawled out on the pavement. Surprisingly, Gou and Rin hadn't noticed and were still practicing with their blades. I called them over under the pretense that Makoto was hurt, though Gou immediately said "He's just sleeping. All you need to do is wake him up", after he said that he bent down holding his fist directly above Makoto's gut. "Wait! Don't you have a nicer way to wake Mako up?" I asked hopefully, he nodded before saying "Yeah, but this way Glutton learns what his own limits are." He then preceded in punching Makoto in the gut.

Makoto immediately woke up coughing, and probably with a terribly stomach ache (damn, I'm never getting Gou angry). Rin immediately chastised Gou for using those "violent methods" instead of being peaceful, Gou responded by a simple "What? It worked didn't it?" As soon as Makoto realized how Gou woke him up, probably due to the fact he looked like he wanted to throw up, he immediately got angry and said, "What're you doing? Trying to kill me?"

"If I was trying to kill you, which I doubt I would, you wouldn't still be here, Glutton." He retorted smirking.

"Gou, Mako! Stop it right now." Rin scolded them, though this time Gou and Makoto didn't let up.

"I guess it's only fair if Glutton gets to punch me in the stomach." Gou replied, for some reason looking confident.

Makoto enthusiastically walked up and punched Gou, but immediately yelled, "Ow! That really hurt Gou!" We all looked at Gou expecting an apology for whatever he did, he just smirked even wider before replying "Hey Glutton, I didn't do anything. You punched me in the gut, its fair. I didn't say it would hurt me."

Makoto looked even angrier as he stood up taller, before saying "Well at least my dad's not a loser like yours!" Suddenly for the first time we actually saw Gou's angry side, "What did you say?" he asked angrily but Makoto just smirked in response. "You heard me. Not to mention your mom probably left you because she was left with a loser husband and knew that the sons going to be just like the dad."

Everyone gasped, it was known to us now that Gou's mom isn't currently living with his dad, though we never knew what happened to her or where she was. Gou's face darkened as he lifted his arm for a punch. Makoto closed his eyes, expected to feel immense pain, but just felt air. As he opened his eyes he realized Gou barely missed his cheek. Gou stalked off out of the dojo without even a goodbye.

Rin was the first one to respond, "What was that about Makoto?" she asked angrily. "He started it," Makoto started, still looking angry. "That doesn't mean you have to finish it!" she replied the anger rising even more.

"Come on guys, you know that jerk deserved!" he tried to add me and Mark into their conversation.

The only thing I said was, "That was a low blow Makoto and you know it."

Mark just shook his head disapprovingly as he walked away saying, "I'm going to go find Gou, anyone coming?" Everyone except Makoto followed him.

"Come on Makoto. You should come too. I'm sure he'd forgive you if you apologized." I told him gesturing towards the gate, he begrudgingly followed.

 **Gou POV**

As soon as I was out of sight I ran. I'm not ashamed to admit it, but rather ashamed that the insult affected me that much. I ended up at the graveyard where my mother was buried, yes I said buried. I don't remember her much, except for her smile. I lived in Japan until she died. I picked up some flowers in my daze and walked to her grave.

I still remember the funeral. My father's solemn face as he watched one of the only people he ever loved be buried away forever, and my realization that I would never again see that smile. I remember crying, all those years ago. After that pain, I never wanted to feel anything like that ever again. So I decided the best way to do that was to become stronger. My mother was my original drive to become stronger.

I know I'm a pretty prideful person. I can't deny that. But as soon as I found her grave I set down the flowers and rested my head on the gravestone. Surprisingly, the gravestone felt cold and hollow, just like me. Unaware of my onlookers, I stared blankly at the gravestone. And for the first time ever, I gave up my pride. For the first time since the funeral I cried.

 **Such an emotional chapter I almost cried. And no, I am not kidding. Leave a review with suggestions so I can make this story end the way the people reading it want. Anyways, see you next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13: Makoto Get's Punched (Again)

**Welcome back to Beyblade New Generation! Thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed the previous chapters, it is really appreciated. I am currently revising earlier chapters as well, but will continue to write new chapters as well. I am also pretty busy during the week (thank god I don't make extremely long chapters), but will continue updating at least once every day. I am also taking suggestions for the 2** **nd** **generation All Stars until I reveal them in a few chapters. Also watch out because I am thinking of writing a story about the Blitzkrieg Kids. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and now on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not claim, nor actually, own Beyblade**

 **Makoto POV**

It's the day after the little incident with Gou. We searched everywhere, even asked random people on the street. We almost gave up, until walking into our final destination, the cemetery on the far end of town. I don't know why we went there, but I guess I feel connected from all my trips there. I remember when I was young, my dad used to take me to see his grandfather's and his mother's graves in the cemetery. I was too young to realize that death was a huge part of life, and simply called it off as a chore that had to be done. I now realize my mistake in thinking that. Everyone deserves to be remembered.

As we walked into the familiar looking cemetery, I led the others to the small office built to the far right side to ask if anybody had seen Gou. As I led everyone inside of the small office, a familiar face was sitting behind the desk reading some papers. He was the kindly old man who looked after the graves, I remembered (believe it or not I have a pretty good memory). As we walked in he looked up from his papers, took off his glasses, and smiled at us warmly.

"Have you seen a teenager, a little taller than me (as hard as it was for me to admit), with dual colored hair?" I asked him. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "Why yes I have!" he started, all of us sighed in relief before he added, "The young man came into this office to look for a grave for a certain Mrs. Hiwatari, briefly visited her grave before leaving." Suddenly I felt even more guilty as I thought back to all the things I said to him.

Looking back at the wild goose chase we had yesterday I sighed. Despite the fact that we would be training today I doubt Gou will come considering the things I told him, now as I look back to yesterday (yet again), were terrible. Even though I didn't know his mom died, I still shouldn't have brought her into this. My mind drifted to Rin, who now most likely was partner less (thanks to me), which I would normally be happy about but right now it's pretty hard to be happy when you recently told a guy his dead mother just didn't want to see how much of a failure her son was.

I walked through the gate, and upon realizing I was the first one there I slumped down. As the others came one by one, I realized everyone seemed down today. I also realized that Mark was nowhere to be found, until suddenly his familiar voice yelled, "Guys!" I soon realized (yup a lot of realizing) he was dragging a familiar dual haired blader across the stone path leading to the dojo.

I immediately responded, running over to Mark as he plopped Gou down. As Gou got up and dusted his pants off, a prominent frown was present, as he looked at me with disdain. I bowed clumsily as I told him "Look Gou, I am really sorry about what I said. I shouldn't have been such a jerk no matter how you acted. What I did was completely uncalled for and if it makes you feel better, you can punch me." I began to prepare myself for the immense pain that will follow the punch.

Surprisingly he smiled and said "Don't worry I forgive you." I sighed with relief. Unsurprisingly, he punched me in the gut as I was sighing, causing me to splutter like a fish out of water. "What the hell was that for Gou?" I yelled, clutching my stomach. He faked a confused look, "But didn't you just say that I could punch you?" "Yeah, but you said you forgave me!" I said, still clutching my stomach while holding back tears. "Now, I forgive you even more.", he replied before giving a surprised grunt when Rin ran up to hug him.

I pouted, saying "Seriously Rin? You're hugging the guy who just punched one of your closest friends in the stomach, causing poor little old me to almost throw up!" She replied to that by saying "Well, you did tell him he could because of the horrible things you said to him about being a failure." "And almost left Rin without a partner!" Mark helpfully added. "And causing everyone to go out, looking for Gou, in the time we could've been training for a national tournament." Cameron added.

Suddenly Gou walked over to me holding out his hand to help me up. "Thanks Gou." I told him as he walked away towards Rin. He turned his head around to look me in the eye, before saying "Someone has to help the Glutton get off of his fat ass." And continuing walking to Rin smirking, because he knew he made my blood boil. In fact, Mark and Cameron had to hold me back before I once again did something I regretted.

Despite him insulting me and incinerating my self respect at this moment, it felt good to have Gou back. _"It certainly did Makoto.",_ an unfamiliar voice told me. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!

 **The drama from last chapter was fixed by none other than Mark. God, he is so awesome! Anyways thanks to the random guest who left a review on chapter three. Please review because believe it or not, it really helps! See you all next time on… Beyblade New Generation!**


	14. Chapter 14: Awaken, Dragoon and Draciel!

**Hello there and welcome back to… Beyblade New Generation. Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed, as it means a lot to me. Again, if you have suggestions for names for the 2** **nd** **generation All Stars, let me know. After writing some extremely emotional chapters recently (Chapter 12, possibly Chapter 13), I am excited to write a normal chapter.**

 **DISLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade**

 **Makoto POV**

Okay Makoto, just calm down. You didn't hear anything. The voice hasn't said anything since then. I probably just imagined that. _"Yes you did and you know it!"_ the voice told me. WHAT IS GOING ON? I don't know so I will go to the only experienced person here.

"Hey Gou? Can I talk to you?" I asked nervously. "Hn." Gou replied gesturing towards a vacant area on the dojo's porch. We both sat down, and I decided to tell him what happened. Surprisingly he didn't tease me about the voice in my head. "So what do you think this voice is?" I asked him, fiddling my fingers as I thought of all the bad ways this scenario could turn out.

"I think you are starting to hear your bit-beast." Gou told me, deep in thought.

"My what now?" I asked him completely confused. I watched as he face palmed before stating, in his clearest voice "Bit-beast. Didn't your dad ever tell you about Dragoon?" I thought back, I'm pretty sure he said something when I was younger, but I wasn't paying attention. I told Gou what I thought to myself. Once again Gou face palmed, before saying "Of course you did. Well, that voice will keep coming until you contact Dragoon." "Like a buffet?" I asked him, getting the gist of it. He sighed before replying, "Yes Glutton, like a buffet." "Okay! Now I get it! Bye Gou!" I heard him mutter something about "A stupid damn pig", but I just shrugged it off as he ran over to Rin, who was waiting for him.

I decided to go back to training like nothing happened.

 **Gou POV**

As I ran back to Rin, I pondered the meaning of what is happening. Rin gaining control over her bit-beast and now Makoto? _"It does seem very unusual Master Gou. And just like Rin, Makoto will need guidance on how to use Dragoon properly."_ Dranzer told me, matter-of-factly. Well, I'm not helping him. I'm sure he can just ask his father, considered Mr. Granger was the three-time world champion. I left my thoughts as I stopped at the place where me and Rin would train. We greeted each other before starting to train. We decided the best course of action would be to battle until Rin learns how to control Driger's Thunder Slash.

"Driger, Thunder Slash!" Rin said. As soon as those words were uttered Driger attacked ferociously, bathed in an orange aura. But when the dust cleared, Driger missed. Rin sighed.

"Rin just focus on the blades. Don't get distracted no matter what." I told her and she nodded.

We tried over and over again until finally she hit Dranzer. "Gou! I did it look!" she said as she pointed to Dranzer, who was pushed out of the stadium due to the attack. I smiled genuinely, before realizing it and returning my cold mask. "That was impressive." I told her, before adding "Now keep practicing." She sighed before taking up the familiar stance.

After she hit Dranzer a couple more times, I decided to tell her what Makoto said to me. Her eyes widened "Are you serious?" I nodded, "Yes. I'm positive." "Then we won't have an advantage if you think that Draciel is also going to try to contact Mark.", she said. I smirked, "We will still have an advantage considering the fact we have been training for longer periods of time and that I have been training you specifically for the purpose of being able to fully control Driger." "Yeah! You're right, unlike me they will most likely not be trained specifically to use their holy bit-beasts!" She added.

"But if we are going to win, we'll also need to practice being cooperative in the beydish." I explained. "How're we going to cooperate in the beydish without having to change our blading style?" she asked, puzzled. "The answer is quite simple actually," I explained, "we will look out for each other in the dish as well as learn how to coordinate our attacks." She nodded in understanding, before asking "Is that why we stopped training Driger right now, to practice coordinated attacks. "Yeah, I figured we would spread out the time, instead of doing it all in one practice." I told her, before taking out a notebook and drawing some diagrams.

 **Cameron POV**

Mark and Makoto are at a huge disadvantage considering they're not even talking about blading right now. I sighed and looked towards Gou and Rin. "At this point in time, Gou and Rin seem like the future winners." Dizzy told me. "Yeah, compared to Gou and Rin our team has made almost no progress throughout the training. It's quite amazing actually."

When Mark and Makoto walked over, Makoto must've heard me because the next thing he said was "Me and Mark have made tons of progress! Probably double what Gou has, why I could even…" "Uh, Makoto?" Mark interrupted, annoying Makoto. "What?" he asked angrily, but only for Mark to say "Just forget I said anything." Makoto suddenly looked around, "What were you going to say Mark?" Suddenly his eyes landed on Gou and Rin who were both looking closely at a notepad on Gou's lap, with Rin slightly leaning on Gou to see whatever was written down. We held Makoto back before he could walk over and pick a fight with Gou.

 **Makoto POV**

Soon after the sun set and everyone left, and before I could offer to walk Rin home, Gou swooped in and offered claiming Rin needed "extra protection" and his house was "not too far from there". Mark and Cameron went home right after Rin and Gou. So here I am, about three hours later lying in my bed thinking, before I drifted into sleep that is. But surprisingly it didn't feel like sleep, maybe it was stress, maybe it was the hot wings I snuck before bed, maybe it was the voice from earlier talking to me.

 _"We are closer than you think Makoto, for I am your bit-beast."_ The voice said. That actually kind of made sense to me, why the voice seemed familiar even though I have never heard it before today. Wait, you're Dragoon? _"Yes I am, well at least I am a fragment of Dragoon's consciousness."_ Dragoon replied. Wait, is this what Gou meant about you "contacting me"? _"I would think so as we are technically in contact right now. Anyways, I have shown myself because I believe you are worthy to use my power as a bit-beast."_ Dragoon told me. Wait, but I was a total jerk to Gou. How do I deserve more power for that? _"Because afterwards you felt guilty for what you did."_ Dragoon told me, before saying one last thing, _"I have an attack you now hold power over, it is called Evolution Storm."_

 **Mark POV**

As I was lying in my bed, I felt good; despite the fact my feet still ache from dragging Gou all the way from school to the Granger dojo. Out of nowhere I heard an unfamiliar voice say, _"You've done well, Mark. You are worthy."_ Who or what are you? Suddenly everything around me dissolved. Wait, where am I? _"You're in your mind Mark. I am part of the consciousness of your bit-beast, Draciel."_ The voice told me. Wait, you're Draciel? _"Yes, and you have proven yourself worthy enough to wield my powers as a bit-beast."_ Draciel told me. So if I can use your power, how do I call it out? _"Right now just use my special attack, Aqua Shield."_ Draciel said.

 **I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as I enjoy writing it. Give suggestions on what you want to see, so that I can make this story as good as possible. The next chapter I plan to be the last one on training then the tournament begins. Anyways see you all next time on… Beyblade New Generation.**


	15. Chapter 15: The Day Before

**Welcome back to… Beyblade New Generation! I hope you all enjoyed last chapter, considering it was one of my longest chapters yet. Thanks to Queen misty for reviewing… TWICE! I really appreciate it! Anyways on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade**

 **Rin POV**

Tomorrow's the tournament, I can feel everyone's anticipation (yes, even Gou's). Gou was correct when he assumed Makoto and Mark's bit-beasts contacted them, just like what happened to me. It's actually pretty amazing that Gou could guess that, given the information he was given. This week of training has gone bye so quickly, yet at the same time I feel I learned a lot more than I was expecting. I also enjoyed the training sessions in itself, practicing coordinated attacks with Gou, Gou and Makoto's little squabbles (leaving out the incident involving Gou's mom, of course), Gou's eyebrows furrowing he concentrates on drawing a diagram of coordinated attacks, Gou's… _"You seem to be talking about Gou quite a lot Miss Rin."_ Driger pointed out, causing me to blush. What do you mean? _"I mean Miss Rin, that you seem to have quite a fondness for Gou."_ Driger told me. What are you implying? _"I am not implying anything! I am appalled that you would think so lowly of me! Hmph! Farewell, Miss Rin!"_ Driger said, seeming offended. That was weird.

Me and Gou decided on watching Makoto and Mark train for a little bit. When Makoto heard this, he said smugly "So Gou. You would stoop so low as to check out your competition!" "Why would I check out something I don't have?" Gou replied faking a confused expression, causing Makoto to get extremely angry. I held in laughter as they went on and on with Makoto's empty threats and Gou's witty comebacks.

After about an hour passed (I'm totally serious) of Gou and Makoto arguing, me, Mark, and Cameron decided to split them up so we could all train. I watched as Gou set up tin cans in an obstacle course for me and him to use. Of course Gou made it through the course without hitting anything, and I was going strong until one of the last turns. After I got through the course without hitting anything, me and Gou started working on our coordination. Through our time practicing, we became a great team through learning each other's blading styles. While I often used Driger's overall good stats to my advantage, Gou often angered the blader themselves, causing them to become sloppy and thus easier to take out.

As we practiced our coordinated attacks, the scene from the embarrassing night where Gou decided to walk me home began to replay in my mind. Me and him walking to my house, and stopping in front to say our goodbyes, when suddenly my mom burst through the door. She immediately started cooing over Gou, saying how cute he was, despite his mortified looks. She then told us that she would wait inside, to give us some "alone time". I'm really surprised Gou is still even talking to me after that. He's a real man that's for sure. _"You have some quite interesting thoughts Miss Rin. You realize what I am implying, hm?"_ Driger told me, causing me to blush and tell him it wasn't what he thought. He looked perplexed as he asking, _"Wait, so there are actually fake men?"_ I sweat-dropped before telling him that there were not fake men, despite him bombarding me with questions after that.

 **Makoto POV**

I can't wait until tomorrow! It will be a chance to prove to everyone (especially Rin), that I am better than Gou! And the best part was it would be on live, national television! So everyone will get to see the look on Gou's face as I beat him senseless! I told Mark and Cameron my thoughts. Though they brought up something I kind of forgot.

"You realize you'll be fighting Rin as well, Mako." Cameron told me.

"Wait, WHAT?" I almost screamed.

Both Cameron and Mark clawed at their ears, trying to fix the ringing in them after I blew a gasket (what?). Finally, once they were done, Mark replied "Yeah. It's a tag-team match. Remember?" I swear I ate a couple of flies because of how widely I was gaping at this moment.

"Wait. So you're telling me that I will not be facing Gou, but Gou and Rin?" I asked nervously.  
"Yup! And don't forgot your amazing, handsome, absolutely and unquestionably awesome teammate, Mark Tate!" Mark answered.

I groaned as the realization hit me that Gou and Rin practiced combining attacks, while me and Mark did not. Man, now I see why Cam thought that we would lose… WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING? I'M GONNA KICK GOU'S ASS, AND GET RIN OUT AS FAST AS POSSIBLE SO I DON'T PROLONG THE INEVITABLE! Who knows maybe if I prove my dominance Rin will let me take her out on a date! Or let me kiss her… Or let me…

"Makoto!" Mark said, while shaking me.

"What?!" I replied, pretty miffed that Mark interrupted my incredibly irresistible thoughts.

"Dude, you totally spaced out!" Mark told me.

"Hn, whatever." I said, keeping my cool.

"Dude. It's not cool to copy people!" he said to me, causing me to slightly raise my voice while telling him, "What do you mean by 'Dude it's not cool to copy someone'? I'm not copying anybody!"

"Don't lie to me! You were totally just copying Gou! He does that all the time!" he said, holding in his laughter.

My anger immediately rose as soon as the words "Copying" and "Gou" were uttered in the same sentence. "I'm not copying Gou!" I yelled angrily.

"Of course your not, Mako. Of course your not." he said rolling his eyes.

"Am not!" I yelled angrily.

"Are too!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Am not!" I yelled angrily, again.

"Are too!" he replied enthusiastically.

"Am not!" I yelled angrily, once more.

"Am not!" Gou yelled loudly, from where he and Rin were.

"Are too!" I yelled, even more angry than before. Realizing moments later what he did there (after hearing Rin's giggle). He laughed, before saying goodbye to everyone, except for me. Probably because when he was jogging out the gate he yelled, "Don't cry when you lose tomorrow, Glutton!"

"Gou, get back here you bastard!" I yelled fuming, jogging after him though he was too fast.

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it (ehem a lot). Leave a review about what you think, so I can better your experience (if possible). Before I go, once again thank you to Queen misty for here two reviews. See you next chapter (which I will be writing after this one, so not much later than this)!**


	16. Chapter 16: Tournament Surprise

**I wrote this right after Chapter 15, so yay! I'm excited to write the tournament chapter(s) due to the immense build up. Think about it the tournament was revealed in Chapter 8, that's half of this chapter (damn a lot of training chapters)! Anyways thanks to everyone who has read this story so far, it means a lot to me! On with the story!  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade**

 **Makoto POV**

"Makoto get up this instance or you're going to be late!" my dad yelled. "Huh? What's going on dad?!" I asked angrily, before remembering that today was the tournament. Yeah the tag-team tournament that I have been training a whole week for. I looked at the clock, "Crap! At this rate I won't make it!" I began to hurriedly (and clumsily) put my clothes on. I slipped into my shoes and ran out the door and jumped into my dad's already running car. "Go! Go! Go!" I yelled.

Unfortunately, I realized my clock was an hour early as soon as I made it to the stadium. Groaning I ran over and sat down in the almost empty waiting area. Soon enough Mark and Cameron arrived to join me in my boredom. Last were Gou and Rin, though they gave me some pretty bad news as I asked them why they were late. "We were signing up for the tournament." Rin replied. Suddenly my face went pale. "Let me guess, you forgot to sign up." Gou replied, looking bored as hell. "Maybe…" was my reply as I excused myself to go to the restroom, but secretly signed me and Mark's team up for the tournament.

As soon as I got back though, Gou immediately asked if they let me in. "Of course! Why wouldn't they let me into the bathroom?" I replied, laughing nervously. Unsurprisingly, Gou pointed out I wouldn't be in the restroom for that long, causing me to either admit I was signing up or embarrass myself by saying I had issues in the restroom. I obviously chose the former to save myself from the embarrassment.

Around thirty minutes before the tournament started, DJ Daichi called everyone to the locker rooms to prepare. Me and Mark got snacks from a vending machine for everyone. _"Makoto, you're not telling the whole truth."_ Dragoon said. Fine… Gou payed for all of our snacks. Anyways, while me and Mark got snacks Gou and Rin talked about strategy while Cameron analyzed the data of the other beybladers. On the way back, I bumped into a teenage girl and guy who looked to be twins. While the guy started glaring at me the girl introduced both her and her brother to us as the twins Zane and Kira Yamashita. Both twins had blue hair and dark purple eyes. Kira also told us that her friends Garrick and John were a tag team as well. By the time we got back there was only around seven minutes until the matches started so we all ate our snacks on the way to the match up board.  
Gou and Rin were in block A while me and Mark were in block B. As soon as we got back to the locker room an announcement was made by DJ Daichi, "All contestants for block A please enter the stadium for we will be having a tag-team Battle Royale!" I wished Rin (not Gou) good luck as they made their way to the stadium. There was a viewing section for fellow contestants that we watched from as DJ Daichi announced all of the sponsors before saying the oh, so familiar words everyone in the crowd came to hear.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" DJ Daichi yelled enthusiastically.

All the blades immediately shot out of their launchers. "There are eight teams in each block, which means sixteen beyblades." Cameron told us, though we were paying more attention to how Gou and Rin were dominating the competition. Every time someone attacked Gou or Rin, the other would attack from behind or block the blade from making contact. Soon enough everyone in the crowd was cheering and clapping, as DJ Daichi announced "The winners of Block A are… Gou Hiwatari and Rin Kon!"

We waited at the stadium door for the victors to come out. Finally, after was seemed like it took forever (probably Gou's fault), Gou and Rin walked into the locker room. We congratulated them (okay fine, I only congratulated Rin), and as Block B was called up next Gou walked up to me. He looked at me smirking and saying "Even you couldn't mess this up Glutton.", before walking away once again.  
As I walked through the door and up onto the huge platform that held the beydish I could make out the Yamashita twins as part of the group. I shrugged, no matter who they are I know me and Mark can beat them, even you Gou.

"3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" DJ Daichi yelled enthusiastically, unknown to me anticipating what the son of Tyson Granger would do.

All the blades crashed down, and then it was chaos. Random blades started crashing into each other as the crowd cheered on their favorites. By five minutes in, already half the bladers were gone. I watched as a blade that Dragoon crashed into speed out of the dish and crash as its owner yelped. Soon enough there were only four people still competing, me, Mark, and the Yamashita twins. Immediately I tried to attack Zane's blade but Kira knocked Dragoon out of the way and almost out of the dish. The crowd gasped. I realized I had started to sweat as I realized their defense was similar to Gou and Rin's, though had a few differences such as this team counter-attacked every time while Gou and Rin switched it up to stay unpredictable.

As Zane and Kira's blades charged toward Dragoon, Draciel stopped in front of it. Suddenly Mark yelled, "Draciel! Use Aqua Shield!" Out of nowhere a huge black and purple turtle appeared, defending Dragoon from his attackers. I smirked. This was my chance. Dragoon sped around the barrier and charged towards them. Right before Dragoon crashed into them I yelled at the top of my lungs, "Dragoon! Evolution Storm!" After that attack, the two opposing blades crashed out of the dish as the very surprised twins stood there.

DJ Daichi grinned, before yelling "The winners of Block B are… Makoto Granger and Mark Tate!" I looked into the crowd and for a second, I saw Gou grin. At least I hope it was a grin.

 **Quick note I have decided to make this an extremely long chapter (for me at least) and put the battle between Makoto and Mark VS Gou and Rin. Enjoy!**

 **Gou POV  
** I was shaking with anticipation (and possibly nervousness) as DJ Daichi called me and Rin out to battle Makoto and Mark. Rin looked kind of nervous so I grinned and reassured her that we could win. Me and Rin stepped up to face our opponents, who looked really nervous. "Hn. Hey Glutton, getting cold feet?" I taunted, causing his face to redden as he bit his lip (probably to hold back a retort).

Suddenly DJ Daichi yelled enthusiastically, "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!"

Dranzer was the first one to land, and immediately started circling around the dish. Draciel, Dragoon, and Driger all hit the dish afterward. Dranzer and Dragoon immediately started clashing back and forth.

DJ Daichi grinned, yelling "What you're seeing today folks is rare. A rivalry being carried on even now by both of the former champions sons!"

That comment made me want to win even more. To prove myself to my father, to make him proud of me. Not to mention to honor my mother's memory by winning. I will win for both of my parents, no matter the cost. With newfound resolve, Dranzer began to push back Dragoon, Draciel and Driger were currently duking it out to the right side of Dranzer. I smirked as the crowd cheered for their favorite team (Hn, most of the girls cheered for me).

Dranzer changed direction circling around the dish once again. Not to mention leaving Dragoon in the dust. Driger was circling around Draciel now. So that's your plan Rin, interesting. Dranzer shot off charging at Draciel, Driger did the same thing except hit Draciel first. Draciel shot out of the dish due to being hit on both the horizontal and diagonal sides. Perfectly executed.

During the attack however, Dragoon took the chance to slam into Driger, knocking Driger out of the dish.

Suddenly, I realized it was just me and Makoto in the dish. My smirk grew in size at this revelation. I faintly heard Rin start cheering me on as Dranzer crashed into Dragoon, pushing Dragoon off to the side. Suddenly Dragoon charged but completely missed Dranzer, I immediately realized what Makoto was trying to pull.

I look back at me and Rin's battle, how I used Dranzer's momentum to propel Dranzer into the air. He was replicating that move. I smirked, too can play that game.

I immediately gained momentum as well propelling myself off of the other side. I yelled "Blazing Gig!" as soon as Dranzer got close to Dragoon, at the same time Makoto yelled "Evolution Storm!"

Both blades crashed to the ground. The crowd, as well as our teammates gasped. Me and Makoto sunk down to our knees, exhausted. I personally was disappointed, yet at the same time proud (if that's possible). I was disappointed that it was a tie, but I was proud of how well I did. I grinned widely as Rin ran towards me and helped me up, the same thing happening to Makoto with Mark in the place of Rin.

DJ Daichi announced, "It's a tie!"

Suddenly a dark blue haired man in a suit walked up to the stadium and gestured for Rin and Mark to take me and Makoto to him. The crowd gasped, for who they were looking at was Hiro Granger, President of the BBA.

As soon as we arrived he held up me and Makoto's hands before saying, "Since they seem too tired to continue, they must split the prize!" he announced to the crowd, before once again speaking "Both finalists will be Japan's representatives in this years, World Championships!"

Everyone gasped, even DJ Daichi. Hiro just chuckled before saying, "Either way the prize was going to be given to both Block A and Block B finalists. And due to him being the oldest, I give the title of team captain to… Gou Hiwatari!" At hearing this Makoto muttered, "Hey, I didn't agree to that…"

Hiro paused for effect, before finally raising his voice so everyone could hear him, "Meet Japan's World Championship team, The Bladebreakers New Generation!"

Then suddenly, I blacked out.

 **There it is! The way I am incorporating the other teams is through a world championship. By the way Zane and Kira are Kane and Salima's kids, while John is Jim's son, and Garrick is Goki's. They might have a minor role in later chapters. Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this extra-long chapter of… Beyblade New Generation (get the Japanese team name, of course you did)**


	17. Chapter 17: Thoughts Before I Go

**Hello there and welcome back everyone to… Beyblade New Generation! Thank you to destructor of the world for reviewing it means a lot! Original I felt adding to many on-screen arguments between Gou and Makoto would get stale, but I am going to try writing it more under your suggestion. Thanks as well to Queen misty and Indigo Jupiter for reviewing! Anyways, enjoy the chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade**

 **Rin POV  
** It's the day after the tournament and despite getting into the World Championships, everyone seemed anxious. Adding on to the anxiousness was the fact that Gou lost consciousness during Hiro's speech, though a doctor told us later that it just seemed to be from immense exhaustion. Even though he wasn't in any danger, we all decided to see him the next day. So, first thing in the morning I got dressed and out the door walking to the Granger dojo to meet everyone.

As soon as I got to the dojo everyone was already there, even Makoto woke up early (which is a great feat of its own). We were all going to walk, but Mr. Granger decided that it was too long a walk and that he would drive us (phew). During the drive to Gou's house, everyone seemed nervous and looked like they were thinking the same thing… Is Gou truly all right?

When we arrived at Gou's house (house is an understatement, seriously this place is huge), Mr. Hiwatari escorted us to Gou's room. I believe his exact words were, "No son of Tyson's could be able to navigate this house without guidance." _"Now I see where Gou gets his personality, Miss Rin"_ Driger told me. When we arrived at Gou's door, Mr. Hiwatari told us that we could stay as long as we wished.

Surprisingly, we walked in on Gou being held down by a butler. Noticing us entering the butler immediately bowed to Mr. Hiwatari greeted us and then went back to holding Gou to the bed. "Come on! Let me go right now!" Gou yelled as Mr. Hiwatari face palmed, "Gou, you're being very childish." We all sweat-dropped. "Wanting to get out of this stuffy old mansion is not childish!" Gou insisted, before noticing us. "Hn.", he said acknowledging us, before giving a surprised grunt when everyone (including Makoto) hugged him.

As we let finally finished hugging Gou, we all started asking him questions. Did he feel okay? Will he be out of bed soon? If so when? "I feel fine. Yes, as soon as my father lets me." he answered. At that answer Mr. Hiwatari smirked, before replying "Don't worry Gou, tonight you're packing." We all stared at him, realizing what he was implying. "Are you saying we're leaving tomorrow?" I asked him. "Yes, you're plane for China is leaving tomorrow." he answered. "Will Gou be fit to be riding a plane in his condition?" Cameron asked, earning a glare from Gou. "Of course I will be! I have been through much more than a simply incident of passing out!" "Don't you mean fainting?" Mark asked, earning a glare. "When you say fainting it sounds to dainty to refer to me! Passing out sounds more manly!" Gou insisted.

After more convincing glares, Mark finally gave up teasing Gou. Unfortunately, that meant Makoto would start another argument. Makoto laughed, "Gou, it was hilarious when you fainted and I didn't. I guess we know who the strongest truly is." Makoto said smugly. "Hn, Glutton it was a tie. Remember? A TIE! Which means since I have beaten you and you've never beaten me, I am technically the strongest." Gou retorted, causing Makoto's face to redden. "I'm totally gonna beat you in the World Championships!" Makoto said angrily. "Hey Glutton, has your brain left the building? Because I think you didn't realize, WE ARE ON THE SAME TEAM!" Gou replied, putting emphasis on the last part. "Gou, Makoto, stop it right now!" I scolded them, causing them both to turn their heads away from each other. This is going to be a long day…

After a couple of hours, we all went home to pack for the long journey ahead of us. As I walked home, I thought about being able to see Feng and the others once again during the World Championships, Gou "passing out" in front of a whole country, Makato being extremely jealous of Gou getting to be team captain… Wow. I guess I was right when I thought I would get more opportunities. _"That Indeed you were Miss Rin."_ Driger told me sincerely. Do bit-beasts always interrupt thoughts? _"Oh please! Out of all the holy bit-beasts, you got the least disruptive one! I mean, Dragoon, poor Makoto must not be able to think if Dragoon is always interrupting him. And don't get me started on Dranzer!"_ Driger told me before he disappeared out of my thoughts. Jeez, was Driger always such a gossiper? I guess I can ask my dad tonight before dinner.

 **Gou POV**

SERIOUSLY? Makoto has the guts to call himself stronger when I have beaten him and he's never beaten me. Hmph, ignorance. And jealousy. Yup, he is obviously extremely jealous that I hold a position above him. He should get used to it, because I will not be ranked below Makoto. Ever.

Looking back at the tournament the tie seems to be my fault. I didn't realize what Dragoon was going to do to Driger, until it was too late. I guess I should start training more again. Suddenly a new realization hit me. Wait… If we're in the World Championships, we'll be facing off against the Blitzkrieg Kids. Suddenly a horrific memory from when I was younger of Tara clinging on to me saying "we were made to be together" and not letting go no matter what. I cringed at the revelation that Blitzkrieg Kids equals Tara being there.

After packing and before I went to sleep, I prayed for my sanity if Tara went clingy again. I heard Dranzer chuckling deep in my mind.  
 **Cameron POV**

Luckily, Makoto's dad convinced his brother to allow me to travel alongside everybody, as I was technically part of Makoto's team. Being fully packed in around one hour, I decided to get some extra rest. I admit to myself, I am very excited to learn a lot more about newer blade styles and be able to be of more use to our little team.

I sighed to myself, contentedly, as I lied down. This was going to be fun.

 **Mark POV**

I finished packing pretty early so I decided to get some extra sleep. I thought about the recent events, even I had to admit that the battle between Gou and Makoto was pretty epic. Those two sure knew how to play the crowd, considering Makoto called earlier saying people sent him fanmail. I of course didn't say that I got about twice as much as him (probably because girl's had trouble finding Gou's address).

I looked at Draciel on my table, _"Don't worry Mark. You will do fine in the tournament."_ He told me as I fell asleep.

 **Makoto POV**

I played video games all night and tiredly packed before going to sleep. Yup, nothing interesting happened to me (besides the fanmail thing). Little did I know, I set my alarm for 9:00 p.m. instead of a.m.

 **Hope you all are enjoying the brand new chapter. I have decided to try to make most of them around 1,000 words (excluding important chapters, such as last chapter). Thanks again to destructor of the world, Queen Misty, and Indigo Jupiter. See you next time on… Beyblade New Generation!**


	18. Chapter 18: Gou's One and Only Fear

**Hello there and welcome back to… Beyblade New Generation! Big thanks to destructor of worlds for once again leaving a review! Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed in previous chapters as well! Anyways, on with the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned Beyblade, but sadly I don't**

 **Makoto POV**

 **"** Makoto! What the hell are you still doing in bed?!" my dad asked me confused. "What does it look like I'm doing!" I yelled. Suddenly my dad looked at my clock before dragging me out of bed. "What the hell, dad?" I asked him angrily. "You set your alarm for 9:00 p.m., you gotta get out of here!" he said. Luckily, I slept in my clothes from yesterday. Not so luckily, that meant they weren't clean clothes. My dad threw me into the already running car and ran inside to grab my suit case. Sadly, he threw it in the same place he threw me, and it hit me in the face. Someone deserves father of the year!

Though it seems luck was in our favor because we ended up making it five minutes before boarding started. As soon as I found our little group, my dad left grumbling about tardiness, despite the fact that I got that trait from him. As soon as everyone saw me they all ran up to me, demanding that I tell them why I'd arrived so late. So I told them. Big mistake. Gou immediately started laughing at my apparent ineptitude to set a clock, while Rin scolded him. Mark was trying to hold in his laughter, but miserably failing. Cameron didn't even realize I was there until boarding.

As soon as we boarded the plane, we realized there was no one else there except for Hiro. Upon being asked he said, "This plane is BBA property, and thus we can use it, it's as simple as that. The plane itself was pretty luxurious. Everyone stood there gaping, except Gou, who was probably used to stuff like this, because he just sat down by a window. Rin soon sat down next to him, and everyone else followed sitting in Gou's general vicinity. Gou didn't look amazed at anything. He just looked bored with a tinge of… fear?

 **Gou POV**

We've finally landed in China. I was just glad Tara didn't know my flight number. But sadly, I was mistaken as soon as I saw her I ducked behind everyone. "Gou, what are you doing?" Rin asked confused. Suddenly a familiar voice said "Did someone just say Gou? As in Gou Hiwatari?" "Lie!" I whispered so only my team could hear. "Yeah he's still on the plane, he got airsick or something if I remember correctly." Makoto said laughing nervously. Tara looked him in the eyes and he gulped. "Okay, thanks!" She said with a wide grin.

As soon as she left the vicinity, I dragged everyone outside where I thought it'd be safe. "Phew! That was so close. Thanks Makoto." I told him sincerely. "Okay what the hell is up with you today Gou?! Why did you want us to lie to that girl?" Makoto asked, dumbfounded. "That was Tara Valkov, one of my childhood friends who has had a huge obsessive crush on me since I was seven." I told them.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy and nauseous. I lost my balance and started to fall, but luckily Rin and Mark were there to help me. "Gou, I knew it! You weren't ready to leave bed, yet you did anyways!" Rin chastised, though immediately became concerned when I groaned loudly. As if my day couldn't get worse, the Blitzkrieg Kids were running over. "Crap!" I swore, immediately more concerned about Tara than my wellbeing. "Gou!" Tara screamed about to hug me, until she noticed how close me and Rin were. "Who the hell are you?" She asked with an unreadable expression.

"Hello there. My name is Rin Kon, pleased to make your acquaintance." Rin said, before noticing the glares Tara was bombarding her with. "What is going on here?" Tara asked, referring to Rin supporting me. "Gou was about to collapse, me and Mark started supporting him, until Mark decided to go get snacks." Rin answered. "Gou? Wouldn't you much rather have me hold you up?" She said, smiling. That smile soon disappeared as I answered, "Not really…"

Luckily, Aleks, Vadim, and Viktor took this moment to interrupt saying that the whole team has to head back to their hotel now. They dragged Tara (she was glaring at Rin) away.

Afterwards everyone asked me what the hell that was about. "I told you guys, she's extremely obsessed with me!" I told them, realizing now, that at first they didn't believe me. "That's for sure, considering the fact that you totally forgot about your injuries just thinking about Tara catching you." Rin said.

Hiro walked towards us before telling us, "A cab should be arriving in a few minutes to take you guys to your hotel. The World Championships are starting here the day after tomorrow, so you will have a day to train more before facing off against randomly chosen team. The team's you should look out for are the White Tigers, the Majestics, and the Blitzkrieg Kids. Farewell."

About five minutes after he left the cab arrived and drove us to our hotel. We were splitting three rooms. Immediately Makoto said "I call bunking with Rin!" "Glutton, you obviously don't get girls… The reason there are three rooms are so Rin can get one for herself, considering she is the only girl on the team." I said, sweat-dropping. Makoto pondered this before saying "I'm fine with bunking with anyone except for Gou!" I laughed before retorting, "As if anyone would want to bunk with you." Seeing where this was going Mark decided to bunk with me, which left Cameron bunking with Makoto, and Rin bunking alone.

Before me and Mark went to our room, I decided to help Cameron. "God helps those who suffer Cameron, and you will surely be suffering due to your bunkmate." I told him with a solemn expression, causing everyone to laugh. Except Makoto that is, who was reddening from anger as me and Mark walked to our room, waving farewell.

 **Next chapter there will probably be some actual beybattles. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and see you next time on… Beyblade New Generation.**


	19. Chapter 19: Enter, The All Starz

**Hello there and welcome back to… Beyblade New Generation! Thanks to everyone who has previously reviewed, it means a lot to me that people enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Anyways, back to the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade**

 **Cameron POV**

As much as it pains me to say this about Makoto, Gou was right about me suffering due to Makoto. Seriously, how can somebody snore that much? I got about three hours of sleep last night… THREE! The average teenager is supposed to get at least ten hours of sleep every night. Apparently Makoto isn't average considering he got around fourteen, and he went to sleep a few hours earlier than me and woke up at nine, of course that was because Mark walked in saying that everyone was going to eat then train. Makoto just threw a pillow at him and tried to go back to sleep, until Mark mentioned that Gou was getting Rin up. At the mention of Gou and Rin in the same sentence Makoto went into overdrive, quickly grabbing clothes before running into the bathroom, getting dressed, and dragging me and Mark out the door. Luckily, I got dressed earlier that morning.

We found Gou and Rin sitting next to each other at a table. Rin waved at us while Gou scanned the menu. Makoto immediately sat next to Rin, claiming that he was just "making sure Gou doesn't hurt her". Seriously? That is the best excuse you could come up with? Rin just sighed, before saying "What's up with you being obsessed about your stupid rivalry? Lighten up!" "Yeah, you should ask King Formality right next to you to lighten up not me!" Makoto said. "Hn, that's the best insult you could come up with?" Gou retorted. Oh great, they're starting up again. "As if you could come up with a better one!" Makoto told him, fuming. "Of course I can! Glutton, Slacker, Airhead, Deadbeat, Dope, Flake, Klutz, Loudmouth, Twerp…" Gou said, counting how many he was saying on his fingers, before Rin interrupted "Gou! Makoto! Both of you stop it, the waiter is coming!" Sure enough right after they stopped, a waiter came over to take our orders.

As soon as the food came, everyone dug in. According to Gou, Makoto eats like a pig. Gou even went as far as to say, "I think I even heard snorting noises." Makoto's face reddened as he began, once again, to argue with Gou. I sighed. This is going to be a long day.

 **Rin POV**

Gou and Makoto can be so immature sometimes… Okay Makoto is always immature, but Gou is never immature except when it comes to his rivalry with Makoto. _"Miss Rin, I can understand why Makoto and Gou are so immature around each other."_ Driger said, leaving me confused. Why would they act like this? _"Because they want to prove who's the dominant one. After all the dominant males get the females."_ Driger told me matter-of-factly. Okay, that makes sense for Makoto. But why Gou? He has tons of girls who would jump at the chance to date him. _"Don't take what I say as truth, Miss Rin. It is just a theory."_ Driger said, before re-entering the depths of my mind.

We finished eating, before heading to the BBA Center. When we got in there, we bumped into a team. "Hey! Watch it!" A blond dude with a baseball cap told Gou. "You watch it. Oh, sorry. I didn't realize you were blind." Gou said faking a look of apology. I stepped up to Gou and told him, "Gou, please stop before you start something." He just grunted, before muttering an apology to the blond dude. The blond guy smiled, satisfied with the situation. At least he was until a girl kicked him in the shin, causing a painful groan, before saying "You should apologize too, considering it was your fault as well! Plus, you probably don't want to apologize due to this guy being way cuter than you." "Renee! Seriously I can't believe you're taking this random guy's side over mine!" the blond guy complained to her, but after earning some glares from here, he muttered an apology as well.

I walked up to the girl and bowed formally before saying "Thank you for stopping your blond friend here. Gou is pretty prideful, and upon being insulted, this little squabble would escalate to a full on battle. My name is Rin Kon, by the way." "Wait! A teenage boy named Gou, and a teenage girl named Rin? You must be the Bladebreakers New Generation! My name is Renee Watson, and the blond doofus you walked into is Eric Summers." She said, before introducing the rest of her team, "This is Brody Anderson." She pointed to a huge dark skinned guy with white hair, holding up a small boombox. Before introducing a really tall dark skinned guy wearing a basketball uniform, "This is Allen. We normally have Rhett as well, but he's sitting this tournament out due to his injuries."

I introduced everyone properly before Brody walked up to Mark. "Hey Mark, how's it been?" He asked Mark. Mark replied, "Pretty good. How 'bout you, Brody?" "Wait, how do you two know each other?" I asked confused. "Me and Brody used to train together, but I wasn't aware he got strong enough to join a national team!" Mark replied. "Speaking of training, you seem stronger as well. So how about me and you test our strength?" Brody asked, his hand inching towards his beyblade. "Sure!" Mark answered, looking excited.

 **Mark POV**

Brody led us to a beydish, and as soon as we got there me and Brody stepped up to the dish. We both prepared our launchers, before saying simultaneously "3, 2, 1, Let it rip!" My familiar Draciel blade shot into the dish, as well as Brody's Rock Bison. "Holy crap! That thing is huge!" Cameron exclaimed. Even Gou's eyes widened upon setting eyes on the size of Rock Bison. Brody laughed, before ordering Rock Bison to attack. Draciel dodged the attacks, though barely.

For the first few minutes the same thing kept happening. But suddenly Rock Bison's constant attack pattern was disrupted as Brody yelled "Rock Bison! Finish this! Suddenly Rock Bison's huge bit-beast appeared and charged alongside the blade. "Draciel! Aqua Shield!" I yelled. As soon as those words were uttered, Draciel's bit-beast appeared, holding Rock Bison by the horns. The momentum of the two blades crashing into each other caused both to shoot out of the dish, ending in a tie.

Me and Brody after picking up our blades, both walked up to each other and congratulated each other. "Good game." I told him, "You too, seems even now I can't win against you." He replied before turning on his boombox and walking out of the room.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I added a beybattle between Mark and Brody because I felt that the story needed another one, considering this is a Beyblade story. Leave a suggestion for anything you want to see next, as I feel the suggestions people have left so far have greatly improved the story. See you next time on… Beyblade New Generation!**


	20. Chapter 20: Preparing for What's to Come

**Hello there and welcome back to… Beyblade New Generation. Thanks to PK Styles and Queen misty for reviewing! Every time someone leaves a nice review, it makes me inspired to write (doesn't that sound corny to you?). I do in fact plan to finish this story, and probably post a sequel, because I personally, as a reader, get very annoyed when a good story gets discontinued or updated once a year. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far, and here is the next chapter.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade**

 **Makoto POV**

Even hours after Mark's tie with Brody, I can't really believe it. I didn't realize how strong the competition was going to be. After the battle, Gou immediately led us to the training room, saying "This just proves my theory of how tough the competition is going to be this year." "What do you mean by this year? You act as if you've done this before." I asked him, only getting a nod in response. "Wait! Your saying you've been part of a World Championship team before?!" I asked him, dumbfounded. He nodded, once again. "But Gou, if you were in the World Championships, how come we didn't know?" Rin asked. "Well we weren't just in the World Championships, we won. I was team captain of the Blitzkrieg Kids. You probably saw them get the trophy. I wasn't there because I got injured during one of the previous battles. It was against Feng Wong of the White Tigers, I believe." Gou said, looking a little embarrassed about getting injured during a beybattle.

Rin immediately walked over fretting over him saying, that he shouldn't be training so much considering he was just injured as well. Immediately noticing their close contact as Gou replied, "Fine. I won't train that hard." Our eyes widened as he walked over to the pull up machine and started doing some pull ups. He looked at us with a sincerely confused expression in the middle of doing one, "What? Aren't you guys going to train?" he asked. "Rin just told you not to train hard, and look at you now!" I replied. He looked at us, utterly confused, before asking "Does this look like I'm training hard to you?" "Yes! If that's not training hard, then what is?" I responded in a questioning tone. "Well for starters, doing pretty much any training outside in Russia during winter, training with Aleks from the Blitzkrieg Kids, running laps trying to lose Tara… Wait scrap the first one, hard training is during any time of the year outside in Russia." He said, while looking confused at our dumbfounded faces. "That is what you call an actual challenge?!" I said, gaping. He nodded, before returning to his previous activities. This is going to be a long day…

 **Rin POV**

Seriously? Why the hell, did the people who built this training room, decide that the best place for a beydish was next to a pull up machine. Throughout training every time I looked behind me, I saw Gou doing pull ups in a tight fitting sleeveless shirt. Wow, he's really muscular for a teenager… _"Miss Rin! I believe you are getting off topic!"_ Driger said. I looked down again at my Driger, just in time to see it get knocked out by Mark's Draciel.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, when I got back Gou decided to walk away to the bench where Cameron sat, to brandish his blade. After that I admit, I bladed a lot better. I beat Mark twice, before giving Makoto a turn and sitting next to Gou. Makoto began glaring at Gou. Seriously, what's up with Makoto's rivalry with Gou? Gou didn't even do anything this time. I shrugged. At least they're not arguing.

 **Gou POV**

I sighed. As soon as Rin sat down next to me, Makoto began glaring. I don't think he realizes just how overprotective and jealous he is. _"So Master Gou, how's you and Lady Rin?"_ Dranzer asked, a teasing tone evident in his voice. What the hell are you implying?! _"You know what I am implying. Don't you, Master Gou?"_ Dranzer inquired. I really don't get what you're implying, Dranzer. Dranzer just chuckled before saying, _"I am implying that you have taken quite a liking to Lady Rin. And very quickly as well. I believe this is what you, human's call, 'a massive crush'"_ Dranzer told me, causing my face to redden.

Luckily no one could notice due to the fact I was just working out. What makes you think that? _"Well, first of all, you almost always stop fighting with Makoto when Rin asks you to. Second of all, you chose her to be your tag-team partner, despite the fact that you would have the same logical advantage with any of the others. Third of all, you admitted at the airport to Tara that you would rather have Rin support you. Do I need to go on?"_ Dranzer said, smirking.

SERIOUSLY! Why do bit-beast personalities have to be so close to yours? It's annoying as hell!

Luckily, Dranzer stopped talking to me as soon as we decided we'd trained enough. Afterwards, we decided to go back to the hotel and rest. Despite Makoto's complaints. "We can't sleep on an empty stomach! That's unhealthy!" Makoto exclaimed, causing a vein to appear on my head. "Glutton, first of all when do you care about being healthy. Second of all, it's the opposite. You're not supposed to eat with a full stomach because it can cause acid reflux." I replied, annoyed at his stupidity.

"Wait! But I almost always go to bed after eating a huge meal! Does that mean I'm going to get acid reflux." Makoto asked worriedly. This is going to be fun, I though mentally smirking. "Wait you do that? Oh, no! You probably already have it!" I told him, faking a concerned expression. Rin elbowed me, "Gou! You shouldn't jerk him around like that he isn't stupid enough to…" she started before realizing Makoto was running around, saying he didn't want acid reflux. Everyone laughed. Except for Makoto that is, he just looked at us as if we were crazy. I never thought Makoto could be this stupid. _"You should've thought that, considering he's Tyson's son!"_ Dranzer told me, and I actually agreed.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave a suggestion on what I should improve or what you want to see next! Anyways see you next time on… Beyblade New Generation!**


	21. Chapter 21: Past Experiences

**Hello there, and welcome to… Beyblade New Generation! I am extremely excited to write this chapter, probably due to the fact I get to introduce the White Tiger's properly (and possibly the Majestics). And thanks to everyone who has reviewed, or read this story so far! Anyways, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade**

 **Mark POV**

After yesterday's training, I'm glad the tournament doesn't start really early. While speaking with Cameron, I learned that he got almost no sleep due to Makoto's snoring, after hearing that I'm glad I chose to bunk with Gou. Speaking of Gou, he didn't really talk to me that much, despite sharing a room with me. I learned by bunking with him, that he wakes up really early. Seriously I woke up to use the bathroom at around five a.m. and he was staring out of a window, too busy pondering to realize I was awake. I realized, that he was more like a cat than just being clever.

 _"Mark, Gou truly isn't that bad when you think about it. Hm?"_ Draciel told me, asking for my input. Yeah Draciel. Despite his cold exterior, I can tell he truly cares about all of us. _"Very true. But I sense inner conflict as well."_ Draciel told me. Really? About what? _"For someone like Gou, trusting is very difficult. He is just like his father. Believe it or not, out of all of you he probably has the strongest emotions, which often causes rash decisions in times of crises, such as if one of you got hurt."_ Draciel told me. So you're implying that Gou's emotions can power his beyblade? Is that even possible? _"Did you ever watch the battle between Gou's father and Brooklyn Masefield? Gou's father's drive to win mixed with his emotions caused the outcome of that battle. Not purely skill. So yes, in a way Gou's emotions can power his blade."_ Draciel told him. Ok… That's pretty freaking awesome! Draciel sweat-dropped before returning to the depths of my mind.

 **Rin POV**

After getting ready I met Gou and Mark at their room. While there, the three of us decided to wake Cameron and Makoto up earlier so we could check out the competition. When we got to Cameron and Makoto's room, Cameron was already awake. In fact, he looked like he barely slept. Apparently, Makoto was snoring all night and Cameron only got an hour of sleep. Gou smirked at this revelation, saying "Didn't I tell you that you wouldn't be able to stand bunking with Makoto." When asked how he knew about Makoto's snoring habits, he brought up the fact that Makoto's dad convinced his dad to make Gou sleep over at the Granger dojo. Apparently, Gou didn't get any sleep and spent the whole night training due to the snoring. "Who's going to wake him up?" I asked.

As soon as I said that Mark and Cameron started to slowly back away. "Yesterday, he threw a pillow at me! Sorry, I'm not dumb enough to try again!" Mark said, looking sincerely scared. Upon hearing that Makoto threw pillows, Gou immediately said he would, despite my offer to.

Gou walked up to Makoto and pulled the blankets out from under him. Makoto immediately woke up and asked Gou, "What the hell was that for?!" "We're going early to see who our competitors are, and how strong they are." Gou replied calmly. "Who agreed to this! I know I didn't!" He said, looking to the others for support, but was surprised when he didn't get any. "Everyone agreed to it except for you, majority wins. Not to mention I am the team captain, meaning if no one wanted to, if I said we were you would have to." Gou told him matter-of-factly. Makoto just grumbled and muttered something unpleasant about Gou before grabbing clothes running into the bathroom to change, before running out a few minutes later in actual clothes.

Surprisingly, Gou and Makoto didn't argue the whole way to the stadium. In fact, they didn't argue at all. That's strange… _"Strange indeed Miss Rin. I didn't think I'd ever see the day when those two decide not to argue."_ Driger replied just as confused as I was. Little did I know, Makoto was kicking Gou's seat, while Gou sat there chuckling at his childish antics.

When we got to the stadium, a familiar voice said "Hello there Rin, it has been a while." I turned around and smiled as four familiar people walked up to us. I realized why the voice was so familiar, for it was my cousin, Feng Wong. "It seems you have grown in the short time that you have been away from home, cousin." Feng told me, smiling. At least he was before he looked behind me at the others, specifically Gou. His smile turned into a smirk and before I knew it he had already walked past me. "This isn't going to end well." Baozhai told me and the others. Before I could ask what was wrong, it was answered for me. "Well look who it is, the useless, weakling, former-captain of the Russian team." Feng said. Gou growled, earning a laugh from Feng. "Oh please, you're just angry that I beat you last time. I also heard that you almost lost to your friend over here." Feng pointed to Makoto, who was shocked at how quickly Feng got Gou angry.

"Feng what're you…" I started before Myron stopped me, "Don't interfere, lest you want to rile them up even more." Feng laughed once more at Gou's expression. "What the hell are you talking about? I had to be taken out of the championships due to your ineptitude to properly use your blade." Gou spat out. Now it was Feng's turn to be angry. "What the hell are you implying? That I cannot blade? A true blader would be to keep going after a measly broken arm. You obviously lack skill." Feng told him angrily. Suddenly Huiliang grabbed Feng by the arm and dragged him away before he could do anything else. Mark did the same with Gou. That left the rest of us confused, except for Myron and Baozhai that is.

"What the hell was that about?" I asked looking for an explanation. Myron nodded before explaining "Two years ago during the World Championships, both the White Tigers and the Blitzkrieg Kids were up against each other. It was second round, the previous one we lost to them. It was Gou against Feng. During the battle Feng underestimated your friend due to him only being thirteen at the time, Feng as a last ditch effort used Galeon's bit-beast, though not taking Dranzer out, the momentum pushed Gou off the stadium resulting in a broken arm. Despite us losing afterwards, for some reason Feng blames Gou for our loss. Probably because he feels guilty on the inside." "It's a shame. Gou's really cute." Baozhai said, looking crestfallen. "Well anyways, you all should check on Gou and we should check on Feng." Myron said before waving goodbye and dragging Baozhai away towards where Huiliang dragged Feng. We decided to take their advice and check on Gou.

We walked over to where Mark dragged Gou. When we got there Gou was still fuming. Immediately when I got there, Mark had a suggestion, "I have an idea! How 'bout me, Cam, and Mako go get some snacks for the wait?" "Sure Mark." I replied, still worried about Gou. "Wait I don't want…" Makoto started before being elbowed in the gut and dragged away by Mark with Cameron in tow. When they left I started talking to Gou. "Gou, I'm sure Feng never meant you any harm." I told him, but all he did was mutter something I couldn't quite understand. "What'd you just say, Gou?" I asked him. "In Russian I called him a stupid son of a…" He started before being interrupted by me. "Gou! Don't stoop to his level! You know as well as I do that you can beat him in the beydish, so instead of trash talking just prove your skills in the beydish." I told him. He was silent for a few minutes, but finally spoke up. "Thanks for the advice, I needed it. And also, thank you Rin, for everything." He told me, completely sincere. I felt my face redden. "Me and the others will always be here for you Gou. Don't every forget that." I told him as the others returned. He smiled gratefully.

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, as it really helps! Anyways, see you all next time on… Beyblade New Generation!**


	22. Chapter 22: Enter, the Majestics

**Welcome back to… Beyblade New Generation! Thanks to Queen misty who has reviewed once again, like always I appreciate it! I was looking around my old purchases in ITunes and found tons of music from the early 2000s that I totally forgot about. The reason I just told you all that is because I got inspiration from it. Off with the ranting, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade**

 **Makoto POV**

What the hell is up with Gou? One minute, steam is literally coming out of his ears, and as soon as we get back from getting snacks, he is all fine. In fact, he was smiling! "Okay, what the hell happened while we were gone?" I asked Gou and Rin, confused. "Nothing really…" Gou told me, laughing at the look on my face. I turned around to look at Cameron and Mark. Cameron looked just as confused as me, while Mark was smirking (Seriously! Why is he smirking right now?).

Suddenly, I realized everyone was talking around me. "… so Gou shouldn't battle Feng if we are against White Tigers. Does everyone agree?" Cameron was asking, earning nods from everyone except for Gou. "Come on! Out of everyone I am, statistically speaking, the best choice to battle Feng! Not to mention I'm the captain" Gou complained. "Please Gou, understand. We are not doubting your skills; we just think that your rivalry with Feng will get in the way. Please, just let someone else do it." Rin explained, earning a sigh from Gou. "Fine, I guess I have no choice…" Gou replied, before slumping down. "Seriously Gou, what the hell is wrong with you? Just a couple of hours ago you were all like, 'I am the captain, my word is law!' Whatever happened to you has made you even more irritating than before!" I told him, angrily.

What he did next surprised me. He just laughed, no retort or anything. "Are you making fun of me?!" I asked him angrily, causing another laugh. "Glutton, you misunderstand my laughter. I am not mocking you, just laughing at the fact that it looks like, despite everything, you actually care." He told me, causing me to involuntarily turn my head and rub my neck bashfully. I realized that everyone was staring at us, pretty understandable considering normally we would be arguing. Well, I gotta keep my reputation… "Shut up!" I told him, pretending to be angry (though deep inside, I'm sad to say I'm proud).

After a while, DJ Daichi called all of the contestants to the stadium and started explaining the rules. "This year we are going to do blocks, just like how we chose the teams. Except there will be four blocks, this time. If you lose, you will still have a chance to join the competition again later. There is another tournament, happening right now, to choose your future competitors. Later on it will switch to a points based system. Now, we will announce our match ups!" DJ Daichi announced, pausing for effect. During the pause I looked over to the White Tigers, only to realize Feng was heavily glaring at Gou, who seemed aware but unaffected by Feng. "Block A is… Majestics and Savage Strike!" DJ Daichi announced. Who the hell is team Savage Strike? "Block B is… Bladebreakers New Generation and… The White Tigers!" DJ Daichi announced, causing Feng to glare menacingly at Gou, who was unfortunately standing next to me. Gou looked at him, before shrugging and returning his attention to DJ Daichi who was announcing Block C.

"Block C is… Team All Starz and the Street Bladers!" DJ Daichi announced. Seriously, there are a lot of teams I don't know about… _"Of course there is Makoto! This is the World Championships!"_ Dragoon said, causing me to sweat-drop at my own stupidity. Did I just think what I think I thought? Damn, I'm getting really confused… _"I get why Gou teases you now, it's actually really fun! Especially when you get confused."_ Dragoon stated, causing a vein to appear on my forehead. When I started listening Block D was already called and everyone was leaving to prepare for the battle in Block A.

As soon as we went inside the locker room I bumped into a blond dude in a vest. "Hey, watch it!" I told him, still angry about Dragoon's earlier comment. "Oh, I'm sorry." The blond dude said casually. Suddenly Rin walked up and scolded me, "Seriously Makoto! He didn't even do anything!" As soon as the blond realized that Rin was there, he produced a rose out of nowhere (seriously, where the hell did that rose come from?) and smoothly said, "Thank you Mi Amore, for defending my honor. For this deed I will treat you to dinner. My name is Emilio Giancarlo, by the way."

I was about to walk up and kick this guy's ass, but sadly Gou beat me to it. "What the hell are you doing?" Gou asked, anger and annoyance present in his voice. "My apologies, I didn't realize she was yours'." Emilio apologized, causing Rin to get angry. But before Rin could say anything, Gou beat her to it. "She's not a damn possession! You acting as if she is, pisses me off quite frankly." Gou said, clenching his fists. Suddenly, a green-haired short guy walked up to us.

"Emilio, are you flirting again? Roger told you no flirting during the tournament." The green-haired guy scolded Emilio. "Oh, come on Orson! You and Roger are always messing up my relationships!" Emilio complained to this Orson guy. Suddenly a tall purple-haired guy older than me, probably about Gou's age, walked over to us with a short red-haired sidekick. I was about to ask who they were but was interrupted. Apparently, Gou had the same idea, because he interrupted my thoughts by asking, "Who're are you two?" "Why're you asking?" the short red-haired guy asked in a challenging tone. But was completely ignored as Gou began speaking to the purple-haired guy.

"My name is Roger Jurgens, pleasure to meet you Gou Hiwatari. Your reputation for being straight-forward precedes you." Roger told him, before holding his hand out for a handshake.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" the short red-haired guy said, annoyed.

Gou shoke Roger's hand, before asking "Who's the chimp?" pointing to the short red-haired guy.

"Oh, that's Joey McGregor. He, as well as the rest of us, are the Majestics." Roger explained. Afterwards Gou nodded in understanding.

"Hey! Stop acting as if I'm not here!" Joey said, getting pissed.

Gou looked down at Joey (seriously, is it me or is Gou taller than almost everybody?), "You certainly have a temper." Gou said before ignoring Joey once again.

"I DON'T HAVE A DAMN TEMPER!" Joey said, steam coming out of his ears.

This tournament is certainly going to be eventful… _"It certainly will be Makoto."_ Dragoon assured.

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks once again to everyone who has previously reviewed this story! Not to mention the people who have favorited, followed, or even just read the story, it means a lot! Anyways, see you next time on… Beyblade New Generation!**


	23. Chapter 23: Feng Tastes Defeat

**Welcome back to… Beyblade New Generation! Thanks to PK Styles, Indigo Jupiter, and Queen misty for reviewing! Because I can't sit down and write much more than 1,000 words per chapter I make them come out very often. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, or followed previously as well! Now, back to the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade**

 **Rin POV**

As the Majestics walked away I thought about what just happened. _"Both Gou and Makoto looked angered at the way Emilio was speaking with you Miss Rin. Probably the only thing they share personality wise…"_ Driger told me. Not really if you think about it... They share competitiveness and loyalty, not to mention Gou sometimes can be compulsive, just like Makoto. _"I believe you are right, Miss Rin. There is also a fourth thing that I wonder if you'll be able to figure out."_ Driger said. What? But before he could answer my question he disappeared into my mind. Seriously, why does he always seem to do that? I sighed before thinking about one event in particular. Gou seems to think of me as an equal. I smirked, he's not that tough when you think about it. In fact, he actually seems like he cares a lot about everyone but tries to cover it up about his tough guy act. I ended my thoughts abruptly, as everyone sat down.

"Okay so we're going to be against the White Tigers…" Gou began, but was rudely interrupted by Makoto. "We already know! Say something important!" Makoto said, bored. "You aren't letting me finish, and if you did you would know the importance of this situation." Gou replied, a vein appearing on his forehead. The two of them began arguing. I looked around at our team. Mark was sitting there laughing at Gou and Makoto, while Cameron was doing something on his laptop. "Both of you stop it! Gou, please go on." I told Gou, who merely smiled and nodded, earning some glares from Makoto in the process. Why does Makoto glare at everything Gou does? I shrugged, listening as Gou continued.

"Due to everyone wanting me to sit out against the White Tigers because of my rivalry, I think Rin should face Feng because she is familiar with his blading style, and has gotten stronger since Feng last saw her. That is, if it's okay with you Rin." Gou told everyone, aiming the last part at me. "Okay Gou." I replied smiling, earning a smile from him as well as noticing Makoto glaring at Gou (even more). "Me not battling Feng should take them by surprise. Mark you'll be battling as well, and if you lose Glutton will be backing you up. Is that fine with you two?" Gou asked, earning two nods.

We took our seats to watch the Majestics battle and win quickly without showing off their abilities. "Roger's playing smart." Gou said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully assessing the situation. My heart pounded at the revelation.

"Now, the White Tigers and Bladebreakers New Generation, please make it to the beydish!" DJ Daichi exclaimed. We all walked to the beydish as instructed, and Huiliang went up first with Mark. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" DJ Daichi exclaimed loudly as the two blades sped into the beydish

 **Gou POV**

I watched carefully, noting every detail of the opposing team's blading style. _"We were smart putting Mark out first, don't you agree?"_ Dranzer asked me. Indeed. Despite your knack for getting off topic, you seem pretty focused right now. _"So how are you and Lady Rin doing relationship wise, hm? Oh, I guess I should start calling her Mistress Rin, don't you think."_ Dranzer said, causing me to turn beet red. SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND YOU PERVY BIRD! _"Well actually Master Gou, I'm not really acting pervy. I am just very curious, that is all."_ Dranzer explained, in response I just smirked. You realize since a part of you dwells in the depths of my mind and same goes for Driger and Rin, wouldn't that mean you and Driger would be an item if me and Rin were? _"LIES!"_ was all Dranzer said before retreating back to my mind.

I began watching the battle once again, only to realize Mark was getting thrashed. "IF YOU BEAT MARK WE'LL LET YOU EAT ANYTHING!" Feng yelled, causing a surprising new surge of strength to course through Galzzy. Galzzy's bit-beast appeared roaring before sending Draciel out of the stadium faster than you can say "food".

"And the winner is… Huiliang with his bit-beast Galzzy!" DJ Daichi announced earning cheers from the White Tigers. "Sorry guys…" Mark said dejectedly, and seemed surprised when I walked up to him and patted him on the back. "No one expected that last play, and no one blames you for losing." I told him before sitting down. "Aww! Gou has a soft side!" Makoto teased, though quickly backing off after seeing my intense glare. Suddenly, DJ Daichi made an announcement. "White Tigers has chosen Feng Wong to represent them, Bladebreakers have chosen Rin Kon to represent their team. Feng and Rin walked up to the stadium. "Rin, how can you stand to call a coward your team captain? You were taught better, that I know." Feng said, referring to Gou. "Why do you hate Gou so strongly? Even if Gou actually did something, you should've forgiven him." Rin replied. At this comment, Feng growled. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP" DJ Daichi yelled enthusiastically.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

Both blades shot out of their launchers before clashing. "You truly believe he deserves respect? He is nothing but a coward on the inside, not to mention a mediocre blader. The Blitzkrieg Kids are weak, just like their previous captain. It's amusing actually, the weakest Blitzkrieg kid leading a team full of non-professional bladers despite the fact that he couldn't even lead a team with professionals!" Feng told Rin, laughing at his own comment. Driger and Galeon were barely visible. Suddenly, Driger started pushing Galeon back.  
"What?" Feng said, clearly confused. "Driger's momentum is pushing Galeon back." Rin explained, grinning. Feng's face reddened in anger as he realized what she pulled. "Why you little… You tricked me!" He told her angrily. "So you finally realized I was wearing out your blade, huh?" She replied, grinning widely now. "I won't let you win, Galeon…" Feng started angrily.

"He wouldn't do that to Rin, would he?" Gou asked to no one in particular worriedly. Everyone stared at him. "What?" they all asked, confused. "He better have learned how to properly use his bit-beast, otherwise Rin will end up like me two years ago…" Gou said, worry present on his face.

"… Black Lightning!" Feng yelled. Dark lightning erupted from Galeon. Driger appeared, despite Rin not summoning him to protect Rin from the lightning. The force of the dark lightning blew Rin away, quite literally. Luckily, Gou jumped off of the platform and caught Rin. "Rin!" All of her teammates ran over to see if she was okay. Feng just stood there, speechless. Gou stared at him, before giving Rin to the others and yelling from across the stadium. "I can't believe how low you have fallen Feng… Rin convinced me to forget my vendetta with you. Right when I forgave you, you struck at Rin. Your own family! How can you stand yourself?!" Gou yelled angrily. "Rin wouldn't be so weak if she wasn't on your stupid team! I heard weakness is contagious, that would explain how she got hurt." Feng replied, fuming as well. "Okay you two…" DJ Daichi started, before being interrupted by Hiro. "If Gou wishes, he may battle Feng for the match, as Feng technically committed a foul by taking out a blader, not the blade." Hiro stated calmly. "Gou, you really shouldn't…" Cameron started, before being silenced by Gou's glare. "I accept." Gou stated calmly, he would seem as if it didn't bother him unless you looked into his eyes. His eyes were burning with a fire that no one had seen for quite a while.

 **I decided to make this chapter extra long. So enjoy**

 **Gou POV**

I can't describe how angry I am at Feng right now. If it weren't against the rules, I would hurt him five… no ten times as much as he hurt Rin. I still can't believe he could stand to hurt her like that. I guess once a sore loser always one. The one thing I believe for sure, is that I'm going to kick his sorry ass. I looked behind me to see as Cameron carried Rin to the infirmary. Despite her probably not needing it, I wanted to make sure.

"Looks like Gou has a score to settle with Feng for hurting his teammate! Not to mention hurting him two years ago! Looks like Feng is reciprocating Gou's anger by the look on his face!" DJ Daichi exclaimed before making one last announcement. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" DJ Daichi, as well as the crowd, yelled enthusiastically.

Both blades launched out of their launchers quickly, but Dranzer made it there first. The battle ended quickly, because as soon as Galeon hit the beydish, I yelled "Dranzer! Blazing Gig Tempest!" I smirked at the shocked look on Feng's face as Galeon barely missed his head and crashed into the wall behind him. "How did you…" Feng started, before I interrupted him. "That was for Rin, one thing you should remember… I never go easy on someone, especially someone who hurts one of my closest friends." I said before walking away, scarf billowing behind me.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I made it longer because this one didn't come out as quick as normal due to me getting writers block. Thanks to everyone who has enjoyed this story in general so far! Anyways, see you next time on… Beyblade New Generation!**


	24. Chapter 24: Realizations

**Welcome back to… Beyblade New Generation! I hope you all enjoyed reading the last chapter, as much I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to Queen misty for reviewing! Anyways on with the story!**

 **Rin POV**

"… she's okay right?" Makoto's familiar voice asked a doctor, as I woke up groggily. "Yes. It looks like she's waking up now." The doctor told him. Makato saw me waking up and grinned before running over and hugging me. "Rin's awake!" Makato yelled excitedly. Suddenly the doorway overfilled with people, surprisingly Gou being among the first.

"Oh my god Rin! We were so worried!" Mark told me, but was interrupted by Gou. "I wasn't worried at all." Gou said, with cheeks tinged with pink. Mark laughed at Gou's comment before telling me, "Gou's just embarrassed that out of all of us he was the most worried…" "NO I WASN'T!" Gou argued, before walking over to a window and looking outside. Almost everyone laughed at Gou's outburst, even I laughed.

As I looked around I realized that Team All Starz, The Majestics, and most of the White Tigers and Blitzkrieg Kids were here. "Tara's not here because she said she was busy. Though in truth I think she didn't want to see Gou hanging around you, considering the fact that when we visited you earlier he was sulking worriedly in the corner." Viktor explained, before being shut up by Gou's glares (damn, he's really good at glaring). "Why does everyone keep acting as if I was so worried, I really wasn't…" Gou started, before being interrupted by a familiar voice. "Oh really? Then explain why you were the one who caught Rin when she fell off of the beystadium, or why you finished our battle so quickly just to make sure she was safe." Feng Wong asked Gou. "Feng…" Gou started angrily before being silenced again, but this time by me. "Everyone, can I have a moment alone with my cousin?" I asked. The crowd around me quickly disappeared through the door way, except for Gou that is.

"Gou I meant you as well." I told him, but he simply replied "No…" I stared at him. "Gou, what do you mean by no?" I asked, surprised. "No means no… I won't leave you alone with the person who hurt you in the first place." He responded, looking pointedly at Feng. "Gou, you're turning this into something it's not, I'm sure Feng wouldn't've done it if he knew I would get hurt!" I told him, starting to get annoyed. "What do you mean by that? He should've known his limits! Especially, since that was the same attack that he couldn't control two years ago that put me in the hospital!" Gou told me, raising his voice. "You don't realize how controlling you're being, Gou! Not to mention you're still angry about two years ago even though I told you to forget about it! I don't need you to protect me Gou!" I replied, annoyance seeping into my voice. Gou seemed taken aback as he just looked down, before muttering, "I'm sorry… You're right… I have no right to protect you…" After that he walked out of the room.

The whole room was quiet, until suddenly Feng started talking to me. "You really shouldn't've told him to leave… He has every right to be suspicious of me, considering somewhere deep inside I knew… I knew that I couldn't control it, but I shrugged it off. I felt winning was more important. I'm really sorry Rin." Feng told me before starting to walk away. "Thank you, Feng. I know it was hard to admit that." I told him, causing him to turn around and wave.

I told everyone they could come back in, but soon realized Gou wasn't with them. Nobody else noticed, as they were all questioning what Feng said. The White Tigers were relieved to hear he was just apologizing to me. "Hey, so I never got to hear the whole story. How about you guys fill me in?" I asked them. They told every detail, probably because of the fact every time someone missed something, another person would correct it. Around the time the story ended, the doctor walked in. "Now, Miss Kon, you'll be fine as long as you don't do too many strenuous activities for a couple of days." The doctor told me, as the other teams started to leave.

As we called a cab, I realized once again that Gou wasn't here. This time, however, everyone else made the same realization. A vein appeared on Makato's forehead, "Seriously?! That jerk isn't even here to make sure Rin makes it to the hotel!" Makato said angrily.

When we all got into the cab I stared out the window and started to think. I shouldn't have said that, huh Driger? _"Despite his outer appearance, Gou seems to be very easily affected by things like this… Remember when Makato and Gou got into the argument during training for the tag-team tournament? I have a feeling it wasn't just about Gou's mother being dead. I think he was more hurt by the fact that it was Makato, one of the people whom he deeply cares about, who said it."_ Driger explained.

When we got to the hotel, we found Gou sitting on he and Mark's balcony. He was just staring blankly into space, pondering something. "Hey Gou! You want any food, because we're going to order some pizza." Mark asked, but Gou just shook his head before returning to his previous activities. Suddenly, I had a panging feeling… guilt. I realized that Gou was probably thinking over what I said to him. So that was what Driger was implying…  
Well, I'll apologize to him later. Right now, I haven't eaten in a while and am pretty hungry.

 **Gou POV**

 _"Master Gou, you really shouldn't be this upset over a simple slip up of words. Rin didn't really mean it…"_ Dranzer explained, but I just shrugged him off. The thing is, I can tell she wasn't lying. Sure she might've muddled up her words, but I can tell that she meant it partially. That is what hurts the most…

I pondered this for a while. I didn't even know how much time passed, when someone sat down next to me. I looked over, to realize it was Rin. I frowned for the thousandth time in the last three hours.  
"Gou, you know I didn't mean what I said, right?" Rin asked.

"Bullshit… We both know you meant it, part of it at least." I told her, emotion seeping into my voice. She seemed taken aback by this, by the fact that I made that revelation before her. "… Yeah, I guess I did mean part of it." Rin said, before explaining more. "I feel weak compared to the others… I feel useless sometimes. In the tag-team tournament I was knocked out really quickly, by one blade, when Mark was hit by two." Rin explained, sincerely.

She was looking at me for consolation. I laughed at this new realization, causing Rin to look at me weirdly. "Sorry, I find it funny you're looking for consolation from the ice block of the team." I explained. "Gou, you're not an ice block and you know it!" She told me, now laughing as well, punching my arm playfully. "It's funny how, despite the fact a minute ago both of us were sitting out here brooding, now we're both laughing as if nothing was wrong in the first place." I said, laughing once again, before standing up and helping Rin up.

"Laughing is a more tiring than I remember, I'm going to sleep. Good night Rin." I told her, crashing on the bed, as she returned to the others.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Leave suggestions for what you'd like to see now if you wish for the story to be a certain way. I actually do think about all suggestions because I think it makes a story much more enjoyable to the reader. See you all next time on… Beyblade New Generation!**


	25. Chapter 25: Dranzer's Crush

**Hello there everybody and welcome back to… Beyblade New Generation! I hope you all enjoyed the story so far and will continue to. Thank you Indigo Jupiter for reviewing! Anyways, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own beyblade**

 **Mark POV**

I stretched before getting out of bed. Man yesterday sure was tiring! _"Tiring indeed, Mark! Excuse me, I may be going off topic now, but where is Gou?"_ Draciel asked me. I looked around, and panicked for a minute. I searched around for Gou, and eventually found a handwritten note on his bed (how the hell did I miss that?) that told me he was going in for early training due to insomnia.

After a couple of face palms, I took a quick shower and got dressed. I heard a knock at the door. I ran over knocking down several things in the process, before opening the door. When I opened the door Rin, Cameron, and Makoto were waiting for me. "Hey, guys! What's up?" I asked casually, getting questioning looks. "What?" I asked again, before realizing they didn't know Gou wasn't here.

My realization was correct as Rin immediately asked where Gou was. "He went training earlier, he wrote a note talking about not being able to sleep." I answered, before asking another question. "How did you guys get Mako up so early?" "I used the famous 'Gou technique' from yesterday." Cameron replied, causing everyone except Makoto to laugh. "Okay, so let's go and head out to the training facility, considering I bet that's where Gou is training." I told them, stifling my laughter.

As we rode toward the training facility I pondered yesterday. I can tell Rin and Gou got into a fight, in fact I'm surprised that Makoto didn't even get it (He shouldn't even be that dense). I also thought about my battle against Huiliang. I certainly do need training if a promise of food is all it took to kick my ass. I inwardly laughed at the thought of the look on everyone's faces… priceless! Gou was calm except for his eyes bugging out, bet that's the first and only time I'll ever see that.

I was jolted out of my thoughts as we arrived at the BBA training facility. As soon as we got inside, we noticed Hiro waiting for us, smirking. "You're all here to train with Gou, hm? After yesterday's match I would think you all would've arrived here earlier, to train up considering if you guys didn't have Gou, you probably would've lost." He teased, causing me to bite back a retort. He's referring to my performance… "Uncle Hiro, we won and that is all we need right now." Makoto said calmly. Surprisingly, after saying that Makoto just walked past Hiro to the front desk and asked where Gou was training. No retort… No anything…

Hiro walked away. Not saying anything in response, but smilingly confidently. We learned Gou was training just down the hall to the right of where we were training when we first arrived in China.

As soon as everyone walked inside, our eyes bulged at the amount of scattered workout equipment. As I looked around my eyes landed on Gou, who was currently hanging upside down and doing sit-ups. "Holy cow… Dude do you ever take a normal training session…" Makoto asked him, probably miffed that he couldn't do that (I see through you Mako).

Gou realized that we were here and unhooked his feet from the top of the machine. He walked over to us, before replying to Makoto's earlier question. "This is a normal session for me, and don't call me 'dude' again. If you wish to refer to me with a different name, you can call me team captain." Gou retorted. Suddenly I realized something. "You're not wearing your scarf!" I exclaimed. He started laughing, before replying. "I'm working out… Why would I wear my scarf?" He asked, gaining control of himself, but still having an amused expression. "Well I'm just surprised. I've never seen you take it off, except for when you sleep of course." I replied.

After chatting with us for around five minutes (half of it was arguing with Makoto), Gou went back to training. This time however there were multiple people in the room, causing him to tell us we could use the beydish while he was on the pull up machine. I asked Rin to battle me, giving her the side closest to Gou. The Love Doctor is back baby!  
 **Rin POV**

I swear Mark did this on purpose… How can I concentrate when there is a good looking guy doing pull ups behind me? _"Just ignore the pull ups! You can do it Miss Rin with enough willpower!"_ Driger told me, before returning to his blade. Come on Rin, you've been through much worse than this! Must look… And Mark just knocked Driger out of the dish! _"You are supposed to a willful person Rin! What happened to, 'you have been through much worse than this'?"_ Driger began, before being silenced by me. Seriously Driger? I am willful! If I wasn't I wouldn't've even been able to do that much. You obviously don't get the effect Gou has on 90% of the teenage female population. _"It sounds like you just admitted to being part of that 90%, Miss Rin."_ Driger told me. WHAT?! NO THAT IS NOT WHAT I MEANT AND YOU KNOW IT! _"Just as the great pop idol Selina Gomez once said, the heart wants what it wants!"_ What the hell? Where did you hear that? _"Oh, I heard that from Dragoon, who heard it from Makoto I believe."_ Driger told me, causing a vein to appear on my head.

Seriously Driger...

 **Gou POV**

Seriously Dranzer! I can't concentrate with you're stupid singing! It's not even good quality music! _"Don't diss Selina Gomez like that! She was an artist to remember, who painted masterworks with her voice…"_ Dranzer told me, with hearts in his eyes. Seriously… Can a bit-beast have a crush on an old pop star?

 **I believe I ended the chapter on a great note! I hope you all enjoyed and see you next time on… Beyblade New Generation!**


	26. Chapter 26: Off to Egypt

**Hello and welcome back to… Beyblade New Generation! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, this one is going to be more eventful (I hope…) Thanks to Indigo Jupiter for the review! I personally have nothing really against Selena Gomez, but that was the only song I could think off to add comedic effect. Anyways on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Don't own Beyblade, never have**

 **Gou POV**

Surprisingly I slept well, despite the fact all night Dranzer was singing Selena Gomez…. SERIOUSY, HOW DOES A BIT-BEAST FIND OUT ABOUT AN ARTIST EVEN I FORGOT ABOUT? Okay Gou, just calm down. At least he got bored around the time I started sleeping. I've got to ask the other's if their bit-beasts out of nowhere became obsessed with a long-forgotten pop star.

Like always, I woke up around five a.m. Immediately I remembered today we left China for Cairo, Egypt. Unsurprisingly (for me at least), I memorized the places we were going during this tournament. I also know that we most likely won't be facing the Blitzkrieg Kids anytime soon, considering I checked the blocks for Cairo, and we were in opposite blocks. After Cairo we head to Madrid, Spain. After Spain, the tournament finale isn't going to start for a week or two, and due to my amazing luck the finale is in, guess where… Moscow, Russia.

As I took a shower, I pondered the fact that I was returning to Russia. Despite my great times there, I admit I was never really that homesick. If Aleks knew he probably would've busted my head on a rock calling me stupid for thinking that. But surprisingly, I never felt that homesick. Maybe because for me, Russia includes Tara… Yup, that's it.

I got dressed and began packing, about an hour and a half later there was a knock at the door. I opened it, to find Cameron. "So, Glutton's snoring is keeping you up?" I asked, he just nodded. "Hn, I woke up early so you can sleep here as long as you're down packing and everything." I told him, pointing to my empty bed. "Wait, really?" Cameron asked surprised. His reaction caused a vein to appear. As soon as he noticed he quickly thanked me for my generosity before falling asleep.

I sighed. Seriously, he's been hanging around too much with Makoto if he thinks I'm going to let a teammate pass out from exhaustion. I finished packing and decided to sit on the balcony for a bit.

As I stared at the city, I realized how different my life (and probably the other's lives) were than how it used to be. I remember that when I was younger, Tara was getting bullied and I kicked the bully's ass. I guess that's when her obsessive crush began, it didn't help me that everyone went over to her house for Christmas. I laughed at myself. Since when did I seem so pitiful, even to myself? _"If you didn't hide from Tara then you wouldn't be as pitiful, hm."_ Dranzer told me, causing me to sweat-drop. If it was as easy as you put it, then it would've already been done!

The sun began to rise. I walked inside and looked at the time. Seven thirty a.m. Wow… I guess I really spaced out. I should probably wake the other's up now, considering I doubt all of them (Makoto) packed yesterday. I woke up Mark and Cameron, then headed to Rin's room. I knocked on her door. "Yeah?" Rin asked from behind the door. "I'm just making sure you're not still sleeping, head to Glutton's room when you're ready." I told her, before saying farewell and heading to Makoto's room. I could hear Makoto snoring from the door. Jeez, I understand why Cameron couldn't sleep. That's even worse than when I had to wake him up for the tournament. I opened the door with the third key Hiro had made (because he apparently knew this was going to happen and didn't warn us… jerk.)

Makoto was sprawled out on the bed, barely covered by the bedsheets. I face-palmed as Mark, Cameron, and Rin arrived (seriously, Rin got ready really damn fast!) I walked over to Makoto and shook his shoulder. "Glutton, get up!" I told him. Suddenly, Makoto wrapped his arms around my left arm and began to cling to it. Everyone stared for a minute, before busting out laughing (except for me, of course). After getting over my momentary shock, I punched him angrily with my right arm, causing him to lose grip on me and fall off the bed.

He awoke. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Makoto angrily yelled, apparently was having a good dream. A vein appeared. "Maybe you shouldn't start clinging to me in your sleep! That was almost, if not more, clingy than Tara!" I replied, angrily. Everyone just stared at the encounter after their laughter subsided. Like always, Rin decided to step in before this got too physical. "Makoto, Gou didn't handle it correctly, but that doesn't mean a huge deal has to be made out of this." Rin calmly told Makoto. "What the hell?! Why whenever I get punched, it apparently isn't Gou's fault! If I didn't know better, I'd say something was going on between you two!" Makoto angrily replied, causing both me and Rin to redden. Mark began laughing.

"What're you laughing at?!" Makoto asked, still in his angry rant. Mark stifled his laughter, before replying. "I personally think that you aren't that angry anymore about Gou punching you, but more about the fact that Rin is defending Gou." Mark told him, matter-of-factly. Makoto immediately reddened and shut up. I sweat-dropped. Seriously even I didn't think Makoto was that envious. Before Rin even told me, I muttered an apology. It seriously wasn't worth it. Though it kind of pissed me off that everyone stared at me as if I was an alien being. "WHAT?!" I asked, a vein appearing on my forehead. Everyone muttered it was nothing, except for Rin who told me "I'm really proud of you Gou." I immediately walked to my room to get my stuff. Little did anyone know, my face was really red.

 **Mark POV**

This's like a reality TV show. Really! There's even a love triangle. Wow… I guess watching TV with my mom all throughout my childhood and my dad's lady's man personality doesn't fit well together. I shrugged. On to Cairo!

 **I hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, and read this story so far! I plan to add more "Love Doctor" chapters later on, so watch out for Mark getting a little more of the spotlight. Leave a suggestion to what you want to see next and see you all next time on… Beyblade New Generation!**


	27. Chapter 27: Gou's Nervous?

**Welcome back to… Beyblade New Generation! After two chapters, I am hoping finally for some more Beybattles! Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Makoto POV**

I woke up to a voice making an announcement. "We hope you all enjoyed your flight, and welcome to Cairo, Egypt." The voice told the passengers. I groggily sat up and a familiar, though not all that pleasant voice began talking to me. "Glutton! Seriously… I can't believe you slept that long! Me and Rin have been trying to wake you up for fifteen minutes!" Gou told me, sounding annoyed. "Gou, be nice!" Rin said, elbowing him in the ribs. "Hn, whatever." Gou replied, before grabbing his stuff and leaving the plane.

"What's up with Gou? He's even more uptight than usual." I asked. Mark stifled his laughter, before saying "What makes you think that?"

"I don't know! He just seems on edge or something." I said, seeming a little angered by Mark's comment.

"You're right Mako. Though Gou would never admit it, he's really nervous right now." Rin told me.

I began laughing. "That's hilarious! Gou being nervous!" I exclaimed.

"Think about it. He is leading a national team that has just begun, against professionals. Wouldn't you be nervous in his place?" Rin asked.

"Well, when you put it that way… But he's Gou! Gou has never actually been nervous around us!" I explained, causing Rin to sigh. "You know Gou's human right? Despite his outer exterior, he's a big softie on the inside." Rin explained.

"HEY! I CAN HEAR YOU!" Gou yelled from outside the plane. Everyone sweat-dropped. Does Gou have superhuman hearing or something?

I sighed. A nervous Gou probably means big competition.

 **Cameron POV**

Gou being nervous can't be good. He has nerves of steel, whatever he's worried about must be like lava then. Though it would make sense that he's nervous, considering the fact that what Rin said probably was true and he's a normal human being, just like the rest of us. I followed the others as we left the plane, only to find an annoyed Gou waiting for us. I noticed he was nervously tapping his feet.

"C'mon Gou! Lighten up!" Mark said, putting an arm around him not noticing Gou's glares. Mark began dragging Gou along through the airport, causing the rest of us to laugh.

We met Hiro towards the front of the airport. He was standing alongside a limo with an open door. He gestured into the limo and we all went in. There he explained the new tournament setup. "From now on, we will have a point based system, due to the fact that a team has forfeited ruining our block system." Hiro explained, causing everyone to gasp (except Gou). The limo momentarily made a stop and Hiro left the limo after saying his farewells to us.

After Hiro left, Gou began to explain our situation further. "So that's why you were so nervous! You can't predict who we're up against now!" I deduced, earning a nod from Gou. "Wait, how come you were the only one who knew?" Makoto asked, seeming angry. "Glutton… I'm the team captain. I learn about things before you all do." Gou responded, calmly. "That's unfair!" Makoto argued, causing Gou to chuckle. "Soon enough you'll learn life isn't that fair, you have to deal with the hand you're given." Gou told him, still chuckling. "Yeah! Well it's easy for you to say, considering you were given the better hand!" Makoto argued, seeming annoyed at Gou's response. "Would you like to be doing all of the team's paperwork?" Gou asked, causing Makoto to gulp. "Thought so."

The limo stopped and we arrived at our hotel, which was (once again) way more fancy than I thought it would be. As soon as Makoto got inside, he asked where he could get food, causing everyone to sweat-drop and Gou to laugh. Man Glutton is a good word for Makoto, considering how much he eats…

"Hey! You better not eat and then puke it all out Glutton, considering you and Cameron are going to share rooms!" Gou yelled from across the lobby to Makoto who was walking to the food court. Makoto's face reddened. "SHUT UP! I'M NOT A GLUTTON, I AM A FOOD CONNOISEUR!" Makoto yelled, causing Gou to laugh and Rin to shush them both.

Suddenly there was a familiar high pitched squeal. Gou gulped.

 **Gou POV**

Did I just hear what I thought I heard…? No! Not even Hiro could be this cruel. "Gou, honey!" Tara's familiar voice said as she hugged me from behind. I gulped. My mouth felt dry, as I said "Hey Tara… Can you let me go?"

"Nope! Sorry Gou, I gotta show my female dominance!" Tara explained, earning a sweat-drop and a "WHAT?" from everybody. When Rin returned from scolding Makoto, she stood there surprised as I begged somebody for help. "Come on Aleks! Viktor? Vadim?" I asked (more like begged). Tara began to glare once she realized Rin was there. Rin just stood still with a confused look on her face as Tara was glaring at her. "What's wrong?" Rin asked sincerely, earning a laugh from Aleks. Before Tara could respond Viktor jumped in. "How about a battle between me and Gou, just like the good old days?" Viktor asked, pulling Tara off of me. "Sure!" I responded quickly. Yeah sure…. As long as you keep Tara on a leash…

Viktor lead us to a beydish outside of the hotel. As soon as we arrived there, Cameron took out Dizzy to scan the Blitzkrieg Kids. I doubt I would need that data but perhaps the others would. We both got out our blades and launchers. His Seaborg blade gleamed in the harsh heat. I smirked. Viktor has never been able to beat me, though I should still watch out for him.

We both stood on opposing sides. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" we both exclaimed as our blades shot into the dish. Seaborg immediately went for attack as Dranzer gracefully moved out of the way. My smirk grew in size as I recalled the similarity between Viktor and Makoto's battling styles.

While Dranzer gracefully dodged Seaborg, I began to formulate a plan to take Seaborg out. _"He has high defense and attack. His endurance is pretty high as well."_ Dranzer helpfully added. Got it, with enough momentum caused by Blazing Gig Tempest.

The moment when Seaborg stopped, it was Dranzer's turn. "Dranzer! Blazing Gig Tempest!" I exclaimed. Seaborg was shot out the dish so fast, even I couldn't see where he landed. I smirked. Rin ran over to me. "Since when have you been able to do that?!" Rin asked, clearly confused. "Oh, I guess you were still unconscious from your battle with Feng. I used it against Feng and started training to perfect it the next day." I replied, suddenly noticing Tara's glares. I sweat-dropped. I will have to deal with this, every day for the rest of the week… God please have mercy.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, followed, or even just read, it really helps! Anyways, see you all next time on… Beyblade New Generation!**


	28. Chapter 28: Friendzoned?

**Hello there and welcome back to… Beyblade New Generation! It's crazy that this story already has 20 reviews, so I'm going to list all of the reviewers once again! Indigo Jupiter, Queen misty, PK Styles, Destructor of the world, and a Guest! It really helps, and I'm glad people are enjoying this. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Beyblade**

 **Gou POV**

Hiro decided to hold a dinner for all of the competitors. Currently I was getting ready, considering it was a formal dinner. I smirked as I began to think of Makoto's shocked face when Hiro told all of us we needed formal wear. I chuckled, though not for long as I recalled Tara would be there… I still can't believe I'm in the same hotel as Tara. I cringed just thinking about it. It wouldn't be as bad if Tara wasn't super obsessive every single time I began talking to Rin. Seriously, she has to be related to Houdini considering how many times she appeared near me and Rin out of thin air.

Tomorrow, the Cairo part of the tournament would start. Damn, I really should've gotten more training in! But to be honest Rin dragged everyone out to see everything. My face reddened as I got ready. I was wearing a formal black suit and dress shoes, my single silver stud earing gleaming. I laughed recalling Makoto's face back in Japan when I informed him guys could wear earrings. _"Jeez, Makoto is a real idiot, huh?"_ Dranzer told me. Nah… He's more oblivious than stupid in my opinion. I could practically feel Dranzer raising an eyebrow. _"Did you just defend Makoto?"_ Dranzer asked, sincerely confused. I laughed. We may be rivals, but even rivals must respect each other. You should know considering that's what my father always says.

I arrived in the lobby before everyone else, so I decided to sit down for a little bit. Aleks and Viktor arrived soon after, so I decided to catch up with them. After that Rin arrived in a dark blue dress, being escorted by Cameron. Makoto was behind them (drooling at Rin) wearing one of my suits, which was too big for him. I remember the look on his face when Hiro told him he had to borrow one from me. Mark wore an odd bright orange suit that looked like it was straight from Dumb and Dumber… Surprisingly it actually looked decent. I said farewell to Aleks and Viktor, hoping to get there early to find a suitable hiding spot for myself. Wow… Seriously I need to get counseling about this, uh, issue of mine.

When we arrived, we were greeted by Emilio running up to Rin, holding a rose and trying to kiss her hand. He was greeted, by my fist in his gut. Soon after there was apparently a sweet sixteen happening at the restaurant, and as soon as they saw me, I had a mob on my hands. When I finally lost them, Tara was already looking for me and Emilio was pestering me.

"Gou! Please teach me your ways! I have never seen a teenage girl mob that big or demanding! TEACH ME!" Emilio begged, causing a vein to appear on my forehead. "WHAT THE HELL MAKES YOU THINK I DO THIS ON PURPOSE?!" I exclaimed, causing Tara's head to turn. "Oh crap!" I muttered as Tara ran over. "Gou! Where've you been?" Tara exclaimed, hugging me. "Get off of me!" I yelled.

Luckily, Mark tried calling me over. Realizing my situation, he dragged me away from Tara. "Thanks man, I didn't know how long I could last between Emilio and Tara." I thanked Mark. I looked around seeing a couple of different teams. Familiar ones, such as the Majestics, the All Starz, and the Blitzkrieg Kids acknowledged me. There were a couple of new teams as well. I learned from Mark that there was a Spanish team known as F-Dynasty, which consisted of two red and brown dual haired siblings and a blond teammate. I also learned about a second European team, known as Reformed Battalion, which forfeited due to their team captain being injured.

Rin soon walked over, and Mark suspiciously needed to use the restroom, leaving me and Rin alone together. Soon enough Tara arrived, looking pissed. "Seriously Rin? Trying to steal my Gou I see!" Tara told Rin, gripping my arm so much it hurts. "Uh, Tara can you stop please your kind of hurting…" I began, but was interrupted by Tara. "And you Gou! I can't believe you at all! What do you see in this hussie?!" Tara asked angrily. "Hey who're you calling a hussie?! I haven't even done anything to you!" Rin exclaimed, seeming more confused than angry. "Oh please! I know you're just after Gou! You're just like all the others, chase after a handsome guy whose somebody else's just for their looks!" Tara told Rin, rising in height (as Rin was taller than her). "First of all me and Gou are just friends!" Why does that comment for some reason hurt? _"Hahaha! Gou just got FRIENDZONED!"_ Dranzer said, howling with laughter. WHAT? _"Come on! That's why it hurts, because you want you and Rin to be something more, hm?"_ Dranzer explained, still giggling. Jeez, you're almost as bad as Rin's mom… Suddenly I remembered the embarrassing time after walking Rin home. How can her mom ask so many questions, and how would I already know what career path I wish to pursue? _"Mariah can see it the same way I can see it!"_ Are you sure you're not female? _"I'm pretty sure I'm male…"_ Dranzer paused, _"Yup, definantly male."_ YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT?!

 **Mark POV**

I excused myself to use the restroom, to give Gou and Rin some… Alone time. I actually was just trying to keep all the other's busy so they wouldn't bother Gou and Rin. It was really hard to keep Makoto occupied, considering he is really jealous every time I say Gou and Rin in the same sentence. I've gotta say, its impressive how oblivious Gou and Rin are to each other's feelings… I kind of get Gou's feelings being hard to decipher, considering most of the time he's stoic, but there are little hints here and there. Like his little performance back in China. That was so romantic! Rin gets injured by Feng, Gou saves Rin and then defeats Feng out of anger! It's just like all of mom's dramas!

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The Love Doctor returns once again! I decided to add some more Gou and Rin moments. Not to mention a little cat fight for Indigo Jupiter! I even laughed when writing the Gou and Dranzer conversation, I love writing them because Dranzer (much to Gou's chagrin) is really similar to Gou in the wit department. Anyways, see you next time on… Beyblade New Generation!**


	29. Chapter 29: Bladebreakers VS Majestics

**Hello there and welcome back to… Beyblade New Generation! Thanks to Indigo Jupiter and PK Styles for reviewing, like always it really helps! I will try to add more funny Makoto moments (on PK Style's request). Anyways, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade, never have, (most likely) never will**

 **Makoto POV**

Well, this was an eventful morning. Not only did I get woken up by and angry Gou being held back by Rin (Seriously, not helping my mood you guys!), a drunk Cameron (he drank from the wrong cup, Hiro must've wondered why his wine tasted like grape juice, and a sugar high Mark (I didn't even know he couldn't have a lot of sugar). I also apparently wasn't ready for the tournament which we had to leave for in less than ten minutes. Fun, fun, fun! _"How is that considered fun?"_ Dragoon inquired, earning a sweat-drop. IT'S CALLED SARCASM! _"You obviously can't pull a sarcasm as good as Gou though…"_ Dragoon explained, clueless. You can't pull a sarcasm, and I am WAY better than Gou at everything!

After that conversation Dragoon just laughed nervously and returned to the depths of my mind. Thanks for the confidence boost Dragoon!

Of course as soon as I was ready, an argument between me and Gou started. "Seriously! How can you expect me to battle well when I haven't eaten breakfast?" I asked Gou angrily. "Well if you weren't such a slacker then you wouldn't have woken up so late!" Gou replied, seeming more annoyed than angry. "Well, least I'm not a…" I started, but was silenced by Rin's elbow in my ribs. "Ow!" I exclaimed, rubbing my injured ribcage. "Neither of you should be fighting! We're supposed to be a team!" Rin told us.

Mark and Rin dragged me and Gou (separately of course) to the limo waiting outside. When we arrived, everyone else was already there. Gou immediately (like a coward), hid behind things to make it past Tara without trouble. I immediately began laughing at his situation. Out of all of the things Gou could be scared of, Tara was the one thing that freaked him out.

"Hello there, Contestants! I hope you all enjoyed a good night's sleep, because all of the teams here today are the best of the best! Everyone participating in the competition, please enter the arena!" DJ Daichi announced. Everyone followed instructions and started to the arena. Well I was actually dragged by Gou, but whatever works.

Once everyone was accounted for in the arena, my eardrums almost exploded due to DJ Daichi's loud voice. "Now that everybody's here, let's see who our first match is going to be!" DJ Daichi exclaimed, pointing to the large screen behind him. "How're they gonna figure out the matches?" I asked my team, completely confused. Gou sighed, before answering "It's a digital randomizer! The name says what they're going to do." I sat there confused, earning a face-palm from Gou.  
Before I could make an angry comment, Cameron stepped in. "What Gou means is that they're going to use a computer based program to randomize which teams face each other, making it a totally fair match up." Cameron explained, earning another confused look and another face-palm from Gou. "They're going to randomize the team match ups." Rin explained. I nodded in understanding. "Why didn't you all say so?" I asked. "WE DID!" Gou and Cameron exclaimed at the same time. "You're just too dense to know what half of what we said meant…" Gou muttered, earning an elbow in the ribs from Rin. "Pay attention!" She whispered to everyone.

"And the first match up is… the Majestics against Bladebreakers New Generation!" DJ Daichi announced, earning cheers from the crowd. "Oh great, no matter what Emilio doesn't face Rin. Deal?" Gou suggested, earning a nod from all of us (excluding Rin, who was actually paying attention to DJ Daichi's ranting). "Five minutes to pick each team representative… Starting now!" DJ Daichi exclaimed, once again earning cheers from the crowd (seriously does this guy actually think people are paying that much attention to him?).

"Ok! I call battling Roger!" I told everyone. "Sorry Makoto, you probably can't battle him due to the fact he is quite witty and will use that to his advantage… I say you against Orson." Gou told me, shooting down my plans. "But since Roger's the leader that means he's the strongest!" I said, whining. "But Gou's your leader, which means he's the strongest!" Gou said, manipulating my whining tone. "HEY!" I exclaimed angrily, as everyone began to laugh. Gou's face turned serious as he paired everyone up. "Mark, you're against Emilio. Rin you're against Joey. Makoto, you better not argue because you're against Orson. And if Roger's battling, I go against him." Gou told everyone. Right before I was about to argue, he told me to shut up.

"Okay everybody! It seems that Makoto and Orson are up against each other first! Be ready for an awesome match folks." DJ Daichi exclaimed, boosting my confidence. My confidence meant nothing as Gou added, "You better not lose Makoto!"

I made my way up to the stadium. Orson was across from me, launcher ready. I held up my launcher, ready now as well. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" DJ Daichi exclaimed, earning a cheer from the crowd. Immediately, Orson summoned his bit-beast. "Go, Unicolyon!" Orson exclaimed.

 **Gou POV**

When Orson announced his bit-beast, I smirked. This'll be easier for Makoto than I thought if he can pull some moves from me and his previous battle. Apparently, he was thinking what I was thinking because he summoned Dragoon. "Come on out and join the party… Dragoon!" Makoto yelled.

Orson looked surprised at Dragoon's power. Who wouldn't be considering the fact Dragoon is one of the strongest bit-beasts. Despite my rivalry with Makoto, I realized when I first fought him so long ago that his potential was his biggest asset.

Both blades struggled against each other. When they broke apart and Dragoon charged, Unicolyon moved out of the way. My smirk grew. He's using a similar strategy that I used in me and Makoto's battle, I hope Makoto realizes this and gets his head out of his ass. Luckily, Makoto realized the similarities between the two and used the same move he used on me in our second battle. I laughed, earning questioning looks from everyone. This battle was all Makoto's.

The Majestics looked speechless as Makoto took it home with a full, head on, airborne attack. Unicolyon flew out of the stadium and landed right at Orson's feet. Surprisingly, Orson laughed before congratulating Makoto and jumping off the stadium to meet his team. "The winner is… Makoto Granger of the Bladebreakers New Generation!" DJ Daichi announced, earning cheers from the surprised onlookers. Surprisingly, Rin hugged me, earning glares from Makoto (and Tara of course). "Hey! Don't I get a hug?! Wasn't I the one who won?!" Makoto exclaimed. Mark earned a glare from Makoto because he laughed and muttered, "Clueless…".

"Wow you didn't totally mess the match up, good on you." I told Makoto, patting him on the head. Before Makoto could retort, DJ Daichi announced the next match up. "That was an awesome match! Did I call it or what? Anyways, the next one should be just as good if not better…" DJ Daichi started, earning complaints from Makoto. "Roger Jurgens versus Gou Hiwatari!"

I smirked as I walked up to the beydish. "A confident one, aren't you?" Roger asked, reading my smirk. "You bet. Though I must ask for you not to hold back, because I certainly won't… even if you are a German school girl." I replied, earning a laugh from Roger. "You are just how I expected you to be. I'm glad, it will make this match that much more interesting." Roger explained, smirking as well now.

The crowd began chanting our names, a most unpleasant voice chanting my name the loudest (Tara). "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" DJ Daichi announced. Even I couldn't see the two blades meet in the center, the only indication that they did were the clashing noises I heard moments before both blades began circling. Damn, this is going to be harder than I thought.

"Griffolyon! Wing Dagger!" Roger ordered. I see the difference between us. He saw my battle with Feng and knows a lot of my strength. Little does he know, I did a little last minute training…

I threw my scarf aside, causing a crack in the flooring due to the weights in my scarf. I smirked even wider. "Dranzer! Flame Gigs Turbo!" I yelled, earning gasps from everyone (including my own team). A red light engulfed the whole arena.

When everyone opened their eyes all they saw was a surprised Roger, a still spinning Dranzer, and an extremely confident me. I picked up Dranzer and walked away, listening to DJ Daichi announcing my win. "Gou beat Roger! This was almost as fast as he beat Feng!" DJ Daichi announced excitedly, earning cheers from the crowd, the most prominent ones being the 85% of girls.

I walked up to everyone (after picking up my scarf of course). "Wait! That's why you wear that scarf all the time, there are weights in it!" Mark realized, me nodding in response. It was Makoto's turn. "Where did you learn that move?!" Makoto asked, surprised. "Hn, I train by myself as well as with you guys. I perfect Dranzer's moves alone, to make sure no one gets hurt." I replied, nonchalantly. "The Bladebreakers New Generation now have one point! We are going to have a quick ten-minute rest break, so be sure to return for the next match!" DJ Daichi announced.

 **Kai POV- Somewhere in Japan**

"Wow Kai! Looks like your son is just like you!" Tyson exclaimed, slurred due to drinking too much alcohol. All of the old Bladebreakers decided to watch the new generation on TV in a local bar, but a certain brunette coach was missing. "Yeah Kai, your son is just like you. Don't act as if that's a compliment." A familiar voice told me, earning a chuckle. "Aw, why're you so mean to me… Hilary."

 **Sorry! I had to put it in and I think I forgot to mention something important in my profile… I'm a huge KaiHil fan! Though I will not be adding much due to respect for people who don't like it (unless I get requests of course!). I hope you all enjoyed the extremely long chapter (for me anyways) and see you next time on… Beyblade New Generation!**


	30. Chapter 30: The Scheming Love Doctor

**Hello there everybody and welcome back to… Beyblade New Generation! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! A quick FYI, my internet crashes a lot, that's one of the reasons I have so much time to write these chapters. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade**

 **Rin POV**

Looking back, the other matches weren't nearly as intense as ours. I still can't believe Gou has been training behind our back to perfect his own techniques, considering he already wakes up early and according to Mark goes to bed late. Between those two factors he probably barely got more sleep than Cameron. Despite lack of sleep Gou still managed to lead our team, and really well might I add.

I looked over at Gou and began wondering whose crazy idea it was to put weights in a scarf. Considering his training habits, I bet it was him or perhaps his father (the apple normally doesn't fall far from the tree). I looked across the arena, only to find Tara glaring at me. I sighed. Seriously, she has real jealousy issues… _"Why are you thinking about you and Gou so much Miss Rin? Are the prophet Selena's words true?"_ Driger asked sincerely. WHAT? Prophet Selena? Are you still on the whole Selena Gomez quote thing? _"Yes… I even told Dranzer. Apparently, Gou got extra training in because Dranzer kept bothering him singing Selena Gomez music."_ Driger explained. Seriously! I swear I am going to get Makoto back for this, big time. I'm sure Gou feels the same way, considering Dranzer kept him up for a whole night.

I was jolted back to reality as DJ Daichi announced the first tournament day ended with wins from Bladebreakers New Generation and the All Starz. The Blitzkrieg Kids weren't included due to the fact there weren't enough teams for even matches. Gou quickly dragged everyone out as soon as the door opened, so he wouldn't see Tara. Jeez, Gou really is scared of Tara.

Too bad for Gou, Tara was waiting outside of the door for him. "Gou!" Tara yelled, tackling Gou. Gou grunted in surprise. Noticing how close me and Gou were as he tried to drag us out, Tara began to glare at me. Unnoticed by her, Gou found a way to slip under her and run behind Aleks.

Aleks laughed. "Gou, this is truly like the old times now, eh?" Aleks said, earning laughs from Viktor and Vadim and an angry Tara to turn their way. "Gou, what're you doing?!" Tara asked concerned. Gou just grunted in response. While still hiding behind Aleks, his eyes scanned the area for an escape route. Sadly, there was no escape, so Gou did what any self-respecting man would do in his place… use Aleks as a human shield. "GOU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Aleks yelled angrily. "Come on Aleks! We're old friends right, and my old friends get paid well for protecting me from the red-haired menace!" Gou explained, taking out his wallet and taking out some foreign currency I assumed to be Russian. Aleks was silent, before grinning widely and taking the money. "Gou is now under my protection!"

 **Mark POV  
** Hmmm. Tara gets jealous and angry, Rin gets confused, Gou gets scared and pays Aleks to protect him. This is just like a show my mom used to watch with me! Actually, it was a show I watched with my mom (huge difference between those two scenarios). So now to formulate a plan while Aleks escorts Gou back to the hotel in a "Tara free environment".

My thoughts were interrupted by Rin. "Wow, Gou is really scared of you Tara." Rin said, earning a growl from Tara. Oh god… What did Rin just do? "Well least I'm not a man stealing hussie!" Tara yelled angrily. "Man stealing hussie? You're trying to tell me that I'm stealing Gou from you… How?" Rin asked confused. "Were you two ever dating in the first place?" Cameron asked, earning a glare from Tara. "Well… Not officially." Tara said, quickly adding afterwards, "But my sweet Gou is going to ask to court me soon, I just know it!". I sweat-dropped. "It seems like Gou has no interest in you… Even I can see that!" Makoto added, insensitively.

Everything after that happened so quickly I almost couldn't believe it. Tara walked up to Makoto and slapped him. Everyone gasped. "No one can hit Mako without having a good reason! Except for Gou of course." Rin exclaimed, earning a glare from Tara (once again). "Why're you getting so cozy with him?! Huh! You two must be close for you to be able to call him his first name!" Tara replied, seething with rage. We all stared at her, before stating all at once "Gou lets everyone call him by his first name…"

At that last comment (more like statement, seriously its true) Tara blew a gasket. "WHAT'RE YOU SAYING?! IT TOOK ME MONTHS FOR GOU TO LET ME CALL HIM SOMETHING OTHER THAN HIWATARI! YOU ALL ARE A BUNCH OF LIERS, WHO HAVE NO RESPECT FOR MY PERFECT, AMAZING, FABULOUS, HANDSOME GOU! WHY I OUGHTA…" Tara began ranting before being taken away by Viktor and Vadim (quite forcefully might I add).

"Let's head back to the hotel to see how Gou's doing." Rin said, sweat-dropping at Tara's behavior. "Seriously, by the way you worry about Gou, I'd say you two were dating…" Makoto started, before being interrupted by a feral growl. "Don't worry! That's just Tara!" Viktor called, still dragging Tara away. This time we all sweat-dropped. "How the hell did they become world champions?" I asked everyone, just earning shrugs and "I don't know"s.

We all got into the limo, I sat alone however holding a sheet of paper drawing diagrams for my diabolically amazing, super fantastic, fabulous plan for Gou and Rin. Cue the evil laugh and lightning noises. "THE LOVE DOCTOR WILL NEVER DIE, NO MATTER HOW MANY SUSPICIOUS CAMERON'S THERE ARE IN THE WORLD!"

Everyone looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked sincerely, before realizing I said that aloud. "CRAP THEY'RE ON TO ME!"

"You said that aloud too." Cameron pointed out, sweat-dropping. I just rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. Play it cool Mark…

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, as well as all of the previous ones! If you want the story to go a certain way, leave a suggestion (I read all the newest reviews before writing). Anyways, see you all next time on… Beyblade New Generation!**


	31. Chapter 31: The Love Doctor Returns!

**Hello there and welcome back to Beyblade New Generation! Thanks Indigo Jupiter for reviews! The Hilary thing a chapter or two ago was just to show that she WAS NOT Gou's actually mother who died (most likely Gou's mom will stay unnamed for a long time, but she isn't from the show) and will possibly be Kai's love interest. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade**

 **Mark POV**

On the way back to the hotel the perfect scenario came to my mind… _"Mark…"_ Draciel started. Okay… I saw it on a soap opera. But whatever, it's still an ingenious plan. I'm going to get everyone to go swimming at the hotel pool! Of course, I don't want it to go exactly as planned because otherwise Gou and Rin would be doing some… things that they shouldn't do right now. Plan Love Doctor Pool Party commence!

When we got to the hotel I immediately dragged everyone to find Gou. We all sweat-dropped to find him sitting in a lounge sipping expensive tea with Aleks not letting anyone near him, not even us. "Lord Gou does not wish to be disturbed!" Aleks told us shooing us. "Just ask him!" Makoto yelled, getting annoyed. Aleks asked Gou, whose response was "Hn. Fine." YES! "If Makoto says something for me." Gou added sneakily. "WHAT?! NO!" Makoto yelled, alarmed at the power Gou would hold over him. I elbowed Makoto. "Mako, just agree! What's the worst that could happen?" I asked him. Makoto sighed, "Fine…". At this, Gou walked up to Makoto and whispered something I couldn't hear. "Do I have to…" Makoto started, but was interrupted by Gou. "Yeah, you kind of do 'have to'." Gou said. "My names Makoto Granger, I am extremely jealous and envious of Gou Hiwatari due to the fact he gets more attention from Rin." Makoto said, fuming. Gou laughed, before saying "True. I always, as well as everyone else did, in fact know that!"

After Makoto stopped whining about Gou making him say "untrue" reasons for his rivalry, I explained my idea. "I think that we should all go to the pool to relax, that's why I brought everyone together." I said, earning a nod from (surprise) Gou. Everyone stared at him. "What? Pool relaxation gets rid of stress!" Gou explained. "Okay everyone! We'll all meet outside by fifteen minutes from now." I told them, already dragging Gou to our room.

Fifteen minutes later everyone was there, except for Makoto. "Seriously… Glutton better get his ass down here or else." Gou said, earning disapproving looks from Rin. "What?!" "Despite your rivalry, you shouldn't be so strict. I think as long as it's not a tournament it should be fine." Rin explained, giving Gou looks until he relaxed a little bit. "I suppose you're right…" Gou said earning a smile from Rin, until he added "For the efficiency of the team of course! This should build team morale!" At that comment, everyone sweat-dropped.

Makoto arrived five minutes after the time we gave him, and seemed surprised Gou didn't scold him. When Makoto asked if Gou had a terminal illness or something, Gou answered "Rin thought we should let you off the hook…" Makoto cheered, until Gou added "… This one-time"

Makoto jumped in the pool, not caring that his sunscreen didn't set. Gou sat to my left, on top of a boogie board that I left there (on purpose). PLAN STAGE 2! "Hey, can you ask Gou when our next training session is?" I asked Rin. "Sure Mark." Rin said, before walking over to Gou. I smiled mischievously, as I looked at the situation. Gou and Rin both on boogie board, check (damn that's a big boogie board). Now stage 3… I began chasing Cameron around, eventually knocking the boogie board into the water, with Gou and Rin in tow.

They both gasped as they were plunged into the water. Makoto almost had a heart attack when he realized Gou's arm was wrapped protectively around Rin. Makoto swam over faster than a tiger shark, yelling "GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HER YOU PERVERT!"

The rest of our time at the pool was Makoto charging towards Gou, and Gou effortlessly dodging while trying to explain the situation. Rin's time at the pool seemed quite pleasant, despite the fact Tara arrived in time to see everything. Repeat? EVERYTHING!

We all headed to me and Gou's room to play with a puzzle, little did we know what events would soon unfold.

 **Tara POV**

After seeing Mark's little plan (YES, I KNOW IT WAS YOU!) I decided to pay Gou a visit in his room, which I conveniently found by bribing the hotel manager. I walked to his room, dragging Viktor and Aleks along. Vadim was interested to see the outcome. Little did we know that once we got there, we would hear some strange noises.

"Gou, it won't fit! I keep telling you that, and you don't believe me!" Rin's voice exclaimed. "It will! I will not lose hope! My Hiwatari pride demands it fits!" Gou's voice exclaimed. What're they… OH MY GOD! As soon as that thought hit me, I blushed. I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GOU'S FIRST TIME! "Gou! You're so stubborn, its way to big to fit!" Rin said. NO WAY I'M LETTING THIS HAPPEN! "Aleks! Open the door!" I whispered to Aleks, who was listening while blushing. "If their actually… ya know doin' it I don't think we should disturb them…" Aleks said, causing a vein to appear on my forehead. "Aleks…" I whispered harshly, venom lacing my voice. "Okay, ma'am." He muttered before opening the door.

To our surprise all of Gou's team was there. They were playing… with a puzzle? "Hey, you want to join us Tara?" Mark asked sincerely, before being interrupted by Gou, who was having trouble fitting a puzzle piece. "YOU WILL FIT STUPID PUZZLE PIECE!" Gou yelled. We sat there confused for five minutes before leaving. Aleks bust out laughing as soon as we left Gou's room.

"Jeez Tara, I told you Gou wouldn't do that!" Aleks explained, before being interrupted by me. "NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU WERE LISTENING IN LIKE SOME KIND OF PERVERT!" I yelled angrily. Everyone else bust out laughing (except for me who was pissed) as we headed to our room.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, it was extremely fun to write (especially the last part)! Thanks to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, followed, and read! See you all next time on… Beyblade New Generation!**


	32. Chapter 32: They're Related?

**Hello there and once again welcome to… Beyblade New Generation! Thanks to PK Styles for reviewing! I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far and will continue to do so. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I sadly don't own Beyblade**

 **Gou POV**

Makoto hasn't stopped glaring at me since yesterday's pool day debacle. Seriously, does he really think I would do that on purpose? _"Apparently so, Master Gou."_ Dranzer said. I sighed. Makoto sometimes can be such a jealous idiot. _"Why yes he is Master Gou. It's not like Rin is Selena Gomez or anything."_ Dranzer explained, causing a vein to appear on my forehead. WHAT?! RIN IS WAY BETTER THAN SOME OLD POPSTAR WHO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON! _"No one says someone is better than my Selena!"_ Dranzer replied angrily. I laughed, realizing Dranzer hasn't seen newer pictures of Selena Gomez. I mentally pictured an older Selena Gomez. _"AHHH! SHE DEVIL!"_ Dranzer yelled, before realizing it was Selena Gomez. _"You've won this time Master Gou… But next time I'll win!"_ Dranzer told me, before reentering my mind. Man, I need a walk.

I headed on to the balcony, before climbing down the fire escape. Hah, this time Tara can't get me if she's awake. With that thought in mind I decided to take a side path. As I walked along I saw something orange move in my peripheral vision. I immediately readied myself. "Who goes there?" I asked, only hearing small steps. Then a small skinny cat revealed itself. I stood there, stunned for a moment, before laughing. "Well, I guess I was worrying for nothing." I said, still laughing. The cat stared at me with its blue and green heterochromatic eyes.

"Gou. My how much you've grown." A familiar voice said from behind me.

"No way…" I muttered.

 **Makoto POV**

I was awoken not by Gou, but by Cameron shaking me. "What?" I asked groggily. "It's Gou! He totally disappeared in the middle of the night!" Cameron said, pacing around the room. "Don't you think he just probably went out to train?" I asked, unconcerned. "If he went out to train, why didn't he bring his blade?" Cameron asked worriedly. "WHAT?!" I asked loudly, not believing for one second that Gou left his blade behind. "You heard me, Mark found his blade on his nightstand." Cameron told me.

Immediately (though I'm not happy to admit it), I got dressed and headed to meet Mark and Rin. When we met up with them in the lobby, Aleks was with them. "… and he isn't in the room!" Mark finished, apparently explaining what happened to Gou. Unlike the rest of us, Aleks just shrugged it off. "Gou probably just took a walk or something, he used to always do this back in Russia." Aleks said calmly. We totally didn't pay attention to him as we immediately came up with stupid scenarios. "Maybe Gou was taken by the Russian Mafia?" I suggested. "I think Gou might've been taken by the crazy teenage girls at that sweet sixteen from a couple of days ago." Mark suggested. "I've got it!" Rin exclaimed, earning everyone (even Aleks's) attention. "Gou got taken by Tara!" Rin explained, earning nods. "Of course!" we all (with the exclusion of Aleks) said.

"Tara is still sleeping and has been for hours." Aleks explained, diminishing Rin's idea. "Then what did happen?" I asked, earning an answer from the door swinging open. We all turned to find Gou talking to a black haired man in his sixties. "Gou!" we all yelled, running up to him. We all started talking about the scenarios we came up with and asked where he was. The old man next to him chuckled. We all became aware of him once again. "Hey, who're you?" I asked. The man stopped chuckling, before introducing himself. "My name is Susumu Hiwatari, Gou's grandfather. Pleasure to make your acquaintance Makoto Granger." Susumu told us, slightly bowing.

"Wait so you're Gou's grandfather?" I asked, earning a nod from both of the Hiwatari's. "Aren't you too old to be traveling?" I asked, earning instead a anime fall from Susumu. "Do I really look that old?" Susumu asked, seeming worried. I simply nodded, earning a groan from Susumu. "Aw man! I even dyed my hair for this occasion!" He exclaimed, before shaking his head sadly.

Time went by quickly as Susumu told us of his many adventures, when he was younger of course. "… and then my son, Gou's father, travelled the world to find me only to realize that I was visiting him in Japan!" He laughed at his own story, while everyone else sweat-dropped. How the hell cam this guy be related to Gou? He's way more talkative than Gou has ever been.

I listened intently as Susumu told us another story. "About seven years ago was the first time I met Gou when he wasn't a baby. If I remember correctly, he was training on Mount Elbrus in Russia." Susumu began, already blowing our minds with the fact Gou was training on a mountain when he was eight years old. "His father, Kai, asked me to meet Gou. Apparently, he wanted his son to have a better relationship with me than he did. Okay, back to the story. When I met Gou I was very surprised by his similarities to his father, mostly his… cynical nature." Susumu told us, earning a grunt from Gou. "Hey, we all know it's true, Gou." I said, mimicking his tone from yesterday. "Both of you, shush! I want to hear the story!" Rin told us in a scolding tone.

"… then Gou saved a stray cat from a nearby mountain village by climbing up the tree. The end." Susumu finished. Wow, I didn't realize he was still talking. "So are you here for the championships Grandfather?" Gou asked, earning a chuckle from Susumu. "Why of course! But that's not the only reason, your father emailed me saying that he would get to see you in Russia because he's visiting the Valkov's, I believe the others are coming as well." Susumu explained.

After that everyone began talking about seeing their parents. For once I didn't talk, probably because I still didn't get how Susumu and Gou were related. I got it! One word… Conspiracy Theory. _"Makoto that's two words…"_ Dragoon told me sweat-dropping. I gasped. It is?

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, or read this story so far. It really means a lot to me! Leave a suggestion of what you would like to see next. See you all in the next chapter of… Beyblade New Generation!**


	33. Chapter 33: Somebody's Birthday

**Hello there everybody and welcome back to… Beyblade New Generation! Thank you Indigo Jupiter for reviewing, twice! Not to mention PK Styles who also reviewed. To me it's pretty crazy that despite the story being out for less than a month there are 4 favorites, 4 follows, over 1,200 views and 28 reviews! Wowza! I don't know if that's a lot, but I don't really care because to me that's pretty damn crazy. I'm going to stop ranting now, so on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: Beyblade is not owned, nor ever was, by me**

 **Rin POV**

Okay seriously, I've had enough! Makoto hasn't stopped talking about his 'conspiracy theory' for a whole day. Yup, a whole twenty-four hours has been wasted with him ranting about how Susumu can't be Gou's grandfather. I'm not the only one sick of it, Cameron and Mark seem as if they are on the edge of yelling at Makoto, and surprisingly Gou doesn't really care. In fact, he hasn't even scolded Makoto once! He's just been sitting on the balcony all day.

"Hey, has anyone checked on Gou?" Mark asked, seeming genuinely concerned about Gou's behavior (AKA the fact Gou and Makoto weren't arguing about something pointless). "Not really…" I started, but was rudely interrupted by Makoto. "Hey! Listen to me, this is really serious!" Makoto exclaimed, before being silenced by Gou's glare from the balcony. "You're right Mark… normally Gou would just settle this by punching Mako for his stupidity." Cameron said, earning a glare and "HEY!" from Makoto.

Everyone just shrugged this off, considering that Gou probably was pondering about the next strategy to beat the other teams. We stopped worrying. That is until Mark was searching stuff on the internet and found out some shocking information.

"HOLY CRAP!" Mark yelled, as he looked at something on the internet. "You better not be viewing… inappropriate things on the internet." I said, in a scolding tone. Mark only shook his head before, once again, gaping at the screen. I walked over to him. "What can be so…" I started, before gaping as well. "What?!" Makoto asked, mouth full of snacks. All I did was stare there for about five minutes. During that time Mark got out of his shocked state and dragged Gou into the hotel room.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing Mark?!" Gou yelled angrily, trying to wriggle free of Mark's grip. I got out of my shocked state about the same time Mark plopped Gou on the floor and closed the balcony door. Mark looked at Gou, before exclaiming, "Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?!" Makoto and Cameron stared at Mark, before uttering "What?" "It's Gou's birthday! That's probably the real reason Gou's grandpa came her yesterday! And before you ask, Makoto, yes Susumu is Gou's actual grandfather." Mark answered, seeming calmer than before.

"Okay, if it was Gou's actual birthday, then why wouldn't he tell us." Makoto asked confused. "I didn't say anything because it isn't important… Everyone was born on a certain day and will die on a certain day, it's the cycle of life and there is no use for such foolish celebrations when we have a World Championship to win." Gou answered, brushing off his pants before heading back outside.

"Man, that's really sad…" Makoto said, earning some looks from everyone else. He looked at us confused. "What?! He doesn't celebrate birthdays, meaning he doesn't get presents from his rich dad." Makoto said. We all sweat-dropped. "That's what your concerned about?! Not the fact that Gou has an extremely cynical outlook on his whole life and feels as if the World Championships are more important than his own happiness?" I asked, appalled at the thought. Makoto shrugged. "He looks pretty happy! I think…"

Suddenly a thought hit me. "We'll throw him a birthday party! We'll invite all of the teams!" I explained, loud enough for everyone to hear except Gou. Everyone agreed this would work, except Makoto who felt Gou didn't need it. "Come on guys, don't you think if Gou wanted to celebrate his birthday he would've told us?" Makato questioned, upset that he would be with Mark, distracting Gou.

"It'll work, trust me!" I said, earning a sigh and a "Fine…" from Makoto.

Mark and Makoto walked out onto the balcony and began to drag Gou through the room. "Seriously, again?! I can't believe you guys!" Gou exclaimed, as he realized it was futile to struggle.

While Mark and Makoto… distracted Gou, me and Cameron prepared the party. We invited Aleks, Vadim, and Viktor from the Blitzkrieg boys, The All Starz, F-Dynasty, the Majestics (Sadly Emilio heard me while I was on the phone with Roger). We even baked a cake for Gou. Though now that I think about it I'm not sure if he eats sweets… Oh well, I'm sure Makoto will eat it.

So here everyone was, in a dimly lit room waiting for Mark and Makoto to drag Gou back. Suddenly, the door burst open, but it wasn't the guys. "WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME ABOUT THE PARTY?!" Tara asked angrily. Then, Gou walked in right when Tara arrived. "What… Oh crap! Tara's here!" Gou exclaimed before running and back flipping over the couch and behind the coffee table.

Everyone stared at him. "What? Do I have food on my face or something?" Gou asked, before getting interrupted by an awkward cheer. "Happy birthday, Gou!" everyone cheered, the party mood dissipating almost immediately. "…" Gou was completely speechless. I couldn't tell what it was from, until he looked down and for a split second I saw his face redden. "Oh my god! Gou's embarrassed!" I exclaimed, causing his face to redden even more. "No I'm not…" Gou started, before being interrupted by Makoto's laughter. "Haha, Gou embarrassed, this is priceless!" Makoto laughed. "Shut up, Glutton! Anyways, why is Emilio here?" Gou asked, pointing to the blond, who was currently trying to flirt with Renee. The rest of the party wasn't actually a complete disaster.

Me and Gou began talking afterwards. "So you're the one who planned this?" Gou asked, earning a nod from me. "Hn, close your eyes. I have a thank you present." Gou told me. I did as I was told. I was surprised to feel something warm press on my cheek, and by the time my eyes were open Gou was already stalking off. I blushed, before going back inside.

 **Mark POV**

Hahaha! The Love Doctor has succeeded! _"Wow Mark, it was really smart to tell Gou about Rin planning the whole thing. But why didn't you tell them you knew it was Gou's birthday in the first place?"_ Draciel asked. Because, the Love Doctor loves drama!

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There's a new oneshot out featuring Gou and Dranzer called** **Gou's Guide to Dealing with Stupid People** **, read it and Dranzer… reveals… some information about how Gou feels. Anyways see you all next time on… Beyblade New Generation!**


	34. Chapter 34: Who're You?

**Hello there and welcome back to… Beyblade New Generation! Sorry about the lack of chapter updates, but I have good news and bad news. Good news is, I got extremely ill! Oh… wait that's the bad news… Well I guess there was no good news… Bummer. Anyways, on with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade**

 **Makoto POV**

"Despite yesterday's festivities, today we must get to Spain, on time. I'm talking to you Glutton." Gou ordered, earning nods and snickers from everyone (except me, of course). "Hey! It's better to be late than to never show up!" I countered, earning an irritated sigh from Gou. "Yeah, for most things that is. We're sharing a plane with the Majestics, which means if we're late and they're not the plane leaves without us. Do you understand me?" Gou explained, in a voice that made it sound like he was talking to a two-year-old. "Crystal clear, Mr. Tight Ass." I replied, fake saluting. "WHAT?!" Gou exclaimed, losing his temper. I laughed. "Well, I think it's only fair if you can call me Glutton that I can call you Mr. Tight Ass." I said, explaining my logic. "He's right, Gou." Cameron said, earning a glare and "hn" from Gou as Gou left, white scarf trailing behind.

"YES! I FINALLY WON!" I yelled in pure joy. Gou turned around. "Your zipper is down." Gou uttered, before resuming walking away. "Huh? Aw crap!" I exclaimed, as I realized Gou was right. Mark laughed. "Guess you didn't win, huh?" Mark asked in a teasing tone. A realization hit me. "YOU KNEW, DIDN'T YOU MARK?!" I asked, raising my voice in anger. "Yup! Out of all of us, you gotta admit, I'm the second most perceptive. The first being Gou." Mark replied, happily skipping after Gou. A vein appeared on my forehead. "WHAT?! I'M WAY MORE PER-SOMETHING THAN GOU! I BEAT GOU AT EVERYTHING!" I yelled, angrily chasing after Mark.

After I caught up to Gou and Mark, a realization hit me. "Oh, crap! I left Rin and Cameron back there!" As soon as I said that, Rin and Cameron caught up to the rest of us. "I can't believe you! Leaving us behind! For God's sake, learn some manners!" Cameron exclaimed, breathing heavily. "Hey! If Mark didn't tease me in the first place, then I wouldn't've needed to run over here angrily. So wouldn't it be Mark's fault?" I replied, confidently. "Not quite. Since you didn't have to react that way in the first place. It's still your fault, Glutton." Gou told me calmly, not even looking me in the eye. A vein appeared on my head. "Seriously Mr. Tight Ass, loosen up a bit for once!" I retorted.

Next Gou did something that surprised everyone, he laughed. Not just a snicker or a chuckle, he full on laughed. After the laughter subsided, he calmly retorted, "You keep commenting on my ass being tight, if I didn't know better, I would think you were gay." I stood stunned for a moment, before realizing what he just said. "WHAT?! I'M NOT GAY! YOU'RE GAY! WHAT PART OF ME SEEMS GAY? I DON'T WALK AROUND WEARING TIGHT FITTING CLOTHES!" I almost screamed. "Hn. I can wear tight fitting clothes because, unlike you, I'm muscular." Gou snickered. "Yup! Once again Gou's right!" Mark exclaimed, holding his hand out for a high five but being ignored by Gou. "Aw, you're so mean…" Mark said, sighing.

 _ **7 hours later**_

I groaned. "Ah! Finally, I'm out of that stuffy plane!" I said, stretching my arms. "Damn, why do we have to spend so much time in the plane?" Mark asked, rubbing his sore muscles. "I don't know… Maybe the fact we are in the world championships, hm?" Cameron answered, sweat-dropping. "Either way they shouldn't make us fly this much!" I complained, earning a whack on the back of the head from Gou. "Hey! What was that for?" I asked, rubbing my injury. "Quit complaining. As your captain, I order you to shut the hell up." Gou ordered. "Gou! At least ask nicely!" Rin scolded, earning a sigh and "fine…" from Gou. _"Jeez… If I didn't know better, I'd say they were an old…" Dragoon started._ Don't even say it.

Suddenly Emilio appeared, pushing Gou out of the way and pulling out a red rose. "For you, bella donna. It is just like you, beauty unmatched." Emilio said, winking. "Uh Emilio… I recommend you run away immediately." Mark said nervously. "Why would I do that and leave this beautiful lady waiting here?" Emilio asked, puzzled. Emilio held Rin's hand… only to find a much more masculine hand. He turned around, only to find that Gou was standing in between him and Rin. "Why Gou, what in the name of…" Emilio started, but was silenced by a fist in his gut. Everyone gasped. "Gou! Don't resort to violence!" Rin scolded. "Hn… Whatever." Gou drawled out before stalking off.

 **Gou POV**

Seriously, who does Emilio think he is talking to Rin like that. _"Looks like you are quite protective of Miss Rin, hm_?" Dranzer asked. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMPLYING? _"What am I implying, Master Gou?"_ Dranzer asked. YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'RE IMPLYING! _"What that you…"_ Dranzer started, but was silenced by noticing my hostility. _"Okay! See you later, Sourpuss!"_ Dranzer said, returning to the depths of my mind. I sighed. I wonder… Does everyone get a bit-beast that's the polar opposite of them? Is there some sort of bit-beast exchange program? _"Hmph, Meanie!"_ Dranzer re-entered my mind to tell me.

I was jolted out of my thoughts as a short redhead male crashed into me. "Hey! Watch it… Gou my rival!" the redhead exclaimed. "Do I know you?" I asked, earning a growl from the redhead. "YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME? JOEY MCGREGOR, FROM THE MAJESTICS?!" Joey yelled, seeming offended. "Oh… You're the short guy who I ignored while talking to Roger, correct?" I asked, earning a heated response of "YES!" from Joey. "Well… nice talking to you, Shorty." I said, walking away. "Sh… Sho… SHORTY! TAKE THAT BACK RIGHT NOW OR I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

 **I hope you all enjoyed that chapter, if you did, leave a review, favorite, or follow to ensure fast updates. I apologize for my one-week hiatus, as I said I got extremely ill. I will try to update more frequently, now that I don't feel like crap. Anyways, see you all next time on… Beyblade New Generation!**

 **Boy, it feels good to be back…**


	35. Chapter 35: Madrid Madness

**Hello there and welcome back to… Beyblade New Generation! Thanks are owed to Indigo Jupiter and PK Styles for reviewing, as well as following this story. Speaking of this story, I'm dedicated this chapter to everyone who has read this story, because, believe it or not, every favorite, review, follow, or view really means a lot to me. I'm sure other FFN authors feel the same so I'm going to recommend some stories I think people should read.**

 **Beyblade Characters now featuring in songs** **-Indigo Jupiter**

 **Mini-Bladebreakers** **-Rapid P. Saiko**

 **Lavender and Rose** **-Saiyan Phoenix (f**

 **or the KaiHil fans out there)**

 **Before the story starts up again, I want to on'ce again (it feels like I always do this but… LOL whatever!) thank everyone who has followed this story. You are all awesome! Anyways, on with the story!**

 **Rin POV**

I yawned. "I can't believe Gou and Mako somehow found the energy to fight this early in the morning." I said, earning nods from my other teammates. I can't believe President Hiro decided to make the teams participating arrive early today, it's so unfair. "I know how you feel Rin. They somehow have the energy to argue like this, every single day…" Cameron responded, sighing. I nudged Mark. "Hey Mark, you can't sleep right now." I told him, earning a yawn and "I'm awake… I never fell asleep."

I began listening in on Gou and Makoto's argument. "… and that's why hygiene is one of the most important things for a successful world championship team." Gou said, earning a fake salute from Makoto. "Aye Cap'n Sourpuss! I now totally get why I have to take flossing more seriously!" Makoto replied sarcastically. I sweat-dropped. "That's what you two were arguing about?" They both nodded, causing me to sigh. "Why don't you two get along?" I asked. "Because Mr. Stick Up His Ass is always bossing me around!" Makoto replied, glaring at Gou. Gou however, just yawned and calmly replied with a "Hn."

Suddenly the door opened, and out stepped President Hiro, briefcase and all. "Hm… Gou Hiwatari, I'm very impressed with your leadership skills. You singlehandedly turned a bunch of pro-circuit rookies into one of the top picks for World Championship Team… Not to mention you being the ideal blader. Confident, prideful, strong, intelligent, these are all qualities that you share with your father…" Gou bit his lip at the last part. _"Seems like Gou doesn't like being compared with his father, huh Rin?"_ Driger asked mentally. I agree. It's actually unsurprising when you think about it. Gou is everything Hiro listed, but is also very independent and probably doesn't want to be referred to as being, 'just like his father'. _"It seems Hiro knows this and is testing Gou."_ Driger told me, causing me to realize it as well. It makes sense when you think about it… Hiro's testing Gou's temper.

Surprisingly, Gou just smiled and nodded, seeming unwilling to dignify that with a proper response. Just as surprisingly, Hiro smiled and patted Gou's head causing everyone to stare at the two of them. "Seems you only have a bad temper with poor little Mako." Hiro observed before walking away. We all looked at Gou for an explanation. "What?! Hiro was the one who got me into the pro circuit in the first place. Though I wish he didn't treat me like I was five…" Gou said, sighing.

Next we heard DJ Daichi's voice in the intercom. "Contestants, please enter the arena for the match ups immediately."

 **Mark POV**

We entered the arena to find the other teams there. "Yo! Are you all ready for the next match?! 'Cause I'm pumped up!" DJ Daichi exclaimed, pumping his fist. The crowd cheered. I heard Gou mutter, "Old man in denial of his age." That comment made me snicker. "Okay! Now it's time for the match ups! First we have… Bladebreakers New Generation VS F-Dynasty! We'll give the team five minutes to prepare!" DJ Daichi announced.

While preparing Gou gave us the typical "It's Okay If You Lose, But Try Not To" speech. "… So I'm thinking of putting Mark in, then Rin, and if all else fails it's up to Glutton." Gou explained, earning a groan from Makoto. "I wanted to battle! Rin and Mark will most likely win, meaning I won't get the chance to battle." Makoto complained, causing Gou to glare. "This isn't about who wants to battle, it's about who logically should battle!" Gou explained, seeming frustrated. "Jeez man, you act as if your job is so hard… You just boss people around!" Makoto said. A vein appeared on Gou's head. Uh oh! "Shut up! Do you even know what a team captain does? I have to do tons of paperwork, choose team match ups that ensure we will win, choose flight times, manage our appropriation of funds, and that's all on top of my training regimen! It's really stressful believe it or not, and what do you have to do? You only have to blade!" Gou exclaimed. Wow… that certainly shut Makoto up.

"Okay, bladers, enter the bey-stadium!" DJ Daichi announced. I walked up to the stadium. I was facing a tall guy with long blond hair. "Hello there, my name is Romeo of team F-Dynasty. Prepare for the battle of the century!" Romeo told me, causing me to sweat-drop. This is who I'm battling? _"Don't underestimate him Mark, he has a strong aura."_ Dracielwarned me. "3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" DJ Daichi announced. Both blades shot out at, but Romeo's landed first and immediately went in for the attack. Both blades crashed and Draciel was sent backwards. Luckily, Draciel landed right on the edge and shot back into the bey-dish. Holy crap… This guy's stronger than I thought!

"Thorn Rose, attack!" Romeo said. My eyes widened at the blade's power. "Draciel! Aqua Shield!" I yelled. Both blades clashed and shot out of the stadium. Everyone gasped. "No way!" Makoto exclaimed from the stands.

 **Makoto POV**

"How the hell did he beat you?!" I asked as soon as Mark walked over to us. "I don't know… He was just really strong… I'm surprised Draciel even knocked Thorn Rose out as." Mark said, sighing. "Dude! It's impossible! That match barely lasted two minutes!" I told him. I was about to start talking again, when Gou spoke. "F-Dynasty is requesting a tag-team match." I stared at him momentarily, before going berserk. "DUDE THERE IS NO WAY…" I started, but was interrupted by Gou's glare as he walked away and spoke to DJ Daichi.

Gou walked back. "Makoto, Rin, get geared up. You both have a match." Gou ordered. I stared incredulously at him. "YOU AGREED?! ARE YOU INSANE?" He gave me a serious expression and explained his reasoning. "As long as you two work together, we will win no doubt." I grumbled as I prepped my blade.

Suddenly something hit me. Me and Rin were battling together… YES! I can show off some of my incredible blading skills. I stopped grumbling and returned to my usual sunny disposition. "Contestants! Please make your way to the stadium this instant!" DJ Daichi exclaimed. Me and Rin made our way to the stadium and soon found ourselves facing two dual red and brown haired teens. They both bowed. "My name is Ralph Fernandez and this is my sister Rayna. We are honored to be your opponents." Ralph told us, smiling. "Hello! My names Rin and this here is Makoto, the honored feeling is mutual!" Rin told him, grinning.

We prepared and awaited DJ Daichi. "Now that everyone is here, it's time to begin! 3, 2, 1, LET IT RIP!" DJ Daichi announced. On both sides, the blades shot out. "Attack them now, Dragoon!" I ordered.

 **Gou POV**

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE GLUTTON DOING? He needs to work with Rin, not attack two opponents head on and alone!" I shouted, wide eyed. It seemed he wasn't listening because he just kept attacking. Seriously? IF YOU WANT TO IMPRESS RIN THAN JUST WORK WITH HER, DON'T TURN THIS INTO A SURE WIN FOR THEM.

"Makoto! We've got to do this together!" Rin exclaimed, though it seemed Makoto wasn't paying any attention. "Torch Pegasus!" "Thunder Pegasus!" Ralph and Rayna exclaimed. "Gemini Crash!"

Torch Pegasus and Thunder Pegasus both crashed into Dragoon, knocking him out in the process and leaving Makoto with a speechless expression. With Dragoon's departure Driger tried to fend off the others, but was stopped immediately when Torch Pegasus and Thunder Pegasus attacked again. "Looks like Bladebreakers New Generation's winning streak is gone, because the winners are F-Dynasty!" DJ Daichi announced.

As soon as Makoto and Rin arrived back at the stands, I admit, I went ape shit crazy. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT GLUTTON? WHY DID YOU ATTACK ALONE AGAINST TWO BLADERS WHEN YOU HAD NO IDEA HOW POWERFUL THEY WERE?!" I yelled, kicking the wall. Sadly, the wall was made of concrete. "SHIT!" I yelled, caressing my injured foot. "WELL YOU'RE THE ONE THAT ORDERED THE TAG TEAM MATCH IN THE FIRST PLACE! WE LOST BECAUSE OF YOUR DECISION!" Makoto yelled back.

The day didn't get much better after that…

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well as the rest of the story! Once again, thanks for supporting this story, you all are awesome! Anyhow, see you all next time on… Beyblade New Generation!**


	36. Chapter 36: Gou's Embarrassing Moment

**Hello there, and welcome back to Beyblade New Generation! I am really excited to write this chapter, due to the fact that I recently re-watched** **Hunter X Hunter** **(which, if you haven't seen, is a great show). A big thanks to Indigo Jupiter for reviewing on the last chapter. I just want to apologize for my (I guess… unorthodox?) updating schedule. Though due to this schedule, the chapters will most likely be longer (not always).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Beyblade**

 **Gou POV**

After the little… um, incident earlier, Makoto has been slumped over and sulking. A festival was going on at the Plaza Mayor, so I decided to at least try to cheer him up… considering the fact that he needs to be in a decent mood to be able to blade well of course! I was jolted out of my thoughts by Rin.

"Gou? Are you hungry? There's a food stand over there that Mark said was good." Rin told me, gesturing towards a stand. "Are you hungry? If you want, I could get you some food." I replied. Her face reddened. "Um, I wouldn't want to…" Rin started, but was surprised to find herself being dragged by me to the stand. "Nonsense! You can't possibly expect me to leave you here without any food to help with the ambiance of the festivities." I told her, gesturing for the others to follow.

When we all arrived at the stand it was being worked by a teenage girl. "Excuse me miss…" She turned around to face me and blushed. "I heard that this stand has great festival food and was wondering what I should get." I told her. She listed their most popular items and little did I know everyone (excluding Makoto) was staring, wide-eyed, at this conversation.

"I believe that would be five euros, correct?" I asked. She looked at me dreamily for a second, before replying "Oh, don't worry we've had a lot of business today so you can have it on the house!" She explained, pushing my euros back and blushing at the fact she touched my hand. "Thank you."

Sadly (or not so sadly), Makoto got angry at the fact that he had to actually pay for his food. "Seriously, she obviously can't see because I am ten… no twenty times better looking than Gou!" Makoto ranted angrily. I stopped walking. "What's wrong Gou?" Rin asked, seeming concerned at my sudden stop. "Oh, nothing's wrong I just remembered I had to tell the Glutton something important from President Hiro!" I said, beginning to drag Makoto off. Everyone stood there for a second and stared at me.

I dragged Makoto to a food stand not too far from everyone. "You being all depressed is pissing me off. So just fill your stomach and get over it, fat ass!" I told him, gesturing to the food stand. Makoto just sighed. Since my "nice way" wasn't working out, I guess I have to resort to my "not so nice way".

"Glutton…" I said, causing him to look up at me. "What?" Makoto said monotonously. "Deep down I wonder if I am going to regret this later, though probably not." I told him, earning questioning looks. "You're going to regret…" Makoto started, but was interrupted with a fist colliding with his gut. When I pulled my fist away, I began ranting. "ARE YOU SUCH AN IDIOT THAT ONE LOSS IS GOING TO MAKE YOU SO DEPRESSED THAT YOU BRING EVERYONE ELSE DOWN? I KNEW YOU WHERE AN IDIOT BUT I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE AN OUTRIGHT FOOL!" I yelled, earning weird looks from the nearby crowd. Because the look on Makoto's face I feel like I'm supposed to feel bad for doing this, but I honestly don't.

Makoto just blinked, before realizing what just happened. His face reddened. "WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT LIKE THAT GOU! YOU WONDER WHY I THINK YOU'RE AN ASS!" Makoto yelled, pointing at me.

Unsurprisingly, I just laughed and brushed him off. "You act as if you didn't do anything wrong! It's hilarious how you accuse me of being an ass when you're the one moping about one measly lost!"

Makoto stared at me for a moment, completely lost on what to say. Meanwhile I continued my speech. "Did you see anyone else mope about they're losses?"

Makoto's face reddened again in anger. "WELL HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? YOU NEVER LOSE AND TREAT EVERYONE LIKE THEY'RE LESSER BEINGS, AS IF NO ONE, ESPECIALLY NOT ME, IS GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU TO GRACE THEY'RE PRESENCE WITH!"

For the first time in my life, I had nothing to say. Makoto basically just admitted he was jealous of me, something I knew, yet didn't believe it to be on this level. I stared at him.

After a couple of minutes, I finally found my voice. "You're really an idiot aren't you? Did you ever think that I tease you in an endearing way? Or do you just think I enjoy other people's suffering? I hate to admit it but out of everyone in our team, you're probably the one I'm closest to."

Makoto faltered for a moment, before exclaiming, "I'M WHAT?"  
"Well… Think about it. Out of everyone we are probably the most similar, though I admit, I hate to admit this." I said, scratching the back of my head.

Makoto stared for a moment, before laughing. Probably from the realization hit him that I was embarrassed.

"Hey, stop laughing!" I angrily exclaimed.

"I'm sorry! It's just for once you seem like an actual human being!" Makoto said in between his fits of laughter.

"Hn. Let's head back to the others, they're probably still waiting for us." I said, trying to hide my embarrassment through a calm and indifferent facial expression, though it seemed to be failing. "Oh yeah… Makoto if you tell anyone about this, you'll be training every day off we have. Got it?" I added.

Makoto sweat-dropped. "Aye Captain Tight Ass…"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"  
 **-**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! And I'm extremely sorry for the lack of updates! I'm in the middle of tons of tests not to mention I had a HUGE project due and when I had time I had writers block! From now on I will try to update once or twice a week (at least) due to this story having gotten really hard to write. I think I'm ending this story around chapter 55. But don't worry! After this story I have a sequel planned! Anyways, see you all next time on… Beyblade New Generation!**


End file.
